Con un poco de ayuda
by Rckspdr
Summary: Un año y cuatro meses despues de acabar con Voldemort, Harry vuelve a Hogwarts con la esperanza de un mejor futuro. Lo unico que tendra que hacer sera superar la prueba mas grande que haya tenido... el dolor de amar sin ser amado. Pero no lo hara solo, una desconocida lo ayudara evitando que sea presa del peor de sus enemigos... él mismo.
1. Un año y cuatro meses despues

**_Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, asi como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y las películas a Warner Bros. Studios. _**

* * *

**_-Un año y cuatro meses despues-_**

-Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts, que luego de más de un año de restauraciones ha quedado nuevamente como lo recordábamos y con unas ligeras modificaciones…- Es en ese momento en que me pierdo en mis pensamientos ignorando el, tal vez, muy entusiasta discurso de la profesora McGonagall, ahora directora del colegio. A mi mente llegan preguntas de cómo es que ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo ante mí, hoy primero de septiembre pero de hace 8 años entre por primera vez al gran comedor maravillándome con ese nuevo mundo que se abría ante mi ignorantes ojos.

Me parecen tiempos muy lejanos, en los que creía que aquí podría empezar de nuevo, ser aceptado como soy, pero claro el destino tenía algo diferente planeado para mí, por alguna razón yo tenía que ser "el niño que vivió", por alguna razón un loco con delirios de grandeza creyó que, por una estúpida profecía, debía asesinar a un bebe de tan solo un año, lo único que no se espero es que la maldición que usara rebotara contra sí mismo, privando al niño del amor que solo sus padres le pueden brindar.

Hace poco más de un año, termine con la segunda era de la oscuridad de Tom Riddle, en ese entonces Lord Voldemort. Le había llevado la paz al mundo mágico y, por consecuencia, al mundo muggle. Todos creen que lo hice yo solo, cuando la única realidad es que siempre tuve ayuda de mis seres queridos, de mis amigos, de Ron y Hermione… Hermione, nunca antes su nombre me había sonado tan bello en mis pensamientos, pero que se puede hacer, la amo.

Sí, me enamore de mi mejor amiga, eso ni yo me lo esperaba, creía que solo la veía como una hermana, me convencí de ello muchas veces a lo largo de los años siendo su amigo, pero la realidad me cayó como un golpe seco en el estómago una milésima de segundo antes de que un segundo avada kedavra me diera de lleno en mi cicatriz, aunque claro no morí. La maldición solo se llevó la parte de Tom que habitaba en mí. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo ciego que fui todo el tiempo, queriendo a la persona equivocada, cuando a la que amaba sin saberlo, estaba junto a mí, siempre a mi lado.

Al finalizar la batalla supuse que podría confesar mis sentimientos a mi amiga, pero cuando la vi tomada de la mano de mi mejor amigo, supe que no tenía oportunidad, ellos se querían y yo no iba a ser egoísta, si su felicidad estaba al lado de Ron, yo no me opondría. Les sonreí y deseo lo mejor, lo merecían habían sacrificado muchas cosas por acompañarme, Ron perdió a su hermano Fred y Hermione a sus padres. Así que me propuse que encontraríamos a sus padres, porque, yo mejor que nadie se la falta que nos hacen cuando atravesamos un momento difícil.

Durante los próximos 7 meses nos dedicamos a buscar su paradero, solo Hermione y Yo, ya que Ron quería digerir de buena forma la muerte de su hermano junto con su familia, a lo cual no nos opusimos. Nos quedábamos en Grimmauld Place mientras tratábamos de encontrarlos sin salir del país. Un día de diciembre, gracias a la información de un mago que nos proporcionó pudimos ubicarlos en una ciudad pequeña de Australia.

Tardamos un mes nuevamente para hallarlos y saber si aún se podría revertir el _Obliviate _que Hermione les había aplicado. Durante todo ese tiempo no había dejar de admirarla, de verla con devoción infinita únicamente cuando sabía que ella no me veía. Cuando finalmente los encontramos, pude ver de nuevo el brillo en la mirada de Hermione, que desapareció durante la guerra.

Pudimos devolverles la memoria y aunque se molestaron un poco conmigo por haber alejado a su hija de su lado, terminaron agradeciéndome por haberla cuidado. Regresamos a Londres un mes después de que concluyeran sus trámites de viaje. Regresaron a su antigua casa y Hermione se fue con ellos, yo no le discutí porque sabía que ella los necesitaba.

5 meses después me encontraría leyendo la carta habitual de Hogwarts, indicando que estaban de nuevo listos para dar clases otra vez. Los meses que estuve solo, los emplee mejorando la casa, que aunque no me traía recuerdos muy gratos, la sentía como mi hogar, además de leer los libros de la biblioteca de la misma, tenía toda la intención de llegar bien preparado en cuanto a conocimiento de artes oscuras se refiere. También me dispuse a ejercitarme, los meses alejado del Quidditch ya me habían cobrado factura, pues mis músculos estaban bastante flácidos en comparación a como los tenia antes. No tarde en enviar mi respuesta afirmativa al colegio de que asistiría, necesitaba terminar mis estudios, si quería entrar a la academia de aurores. Podía ser Harry Potter, "El Salvador del mundo", y entrar no sería nada difícil, pero quería hacer algo por mí mismo, por méritos propios.

Justamente la recibí el día de mi cumpleaños, tal vez como un regalo, haciéndome saber que de ahora en adelante todo mejoraría. Que mentira más grande, de ahí en adelante mi vida se fue llenando de soledad, no recibí nada ni una carta de mis amigos pero, de nuevo no los culparía, ellos también tenían sus propios fantasmas con los cuales lidiar. No le di más vueltas al asunto y continúe con mis labores.

Tenía todas mis cosas en mi baúl desde una semana antes de que empezara la escuela y ya no sabía cómo matar el tiempo, lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir al único lugar en el que había estado en paz con solo unas simples palabras… "Deberíamos quedarnos aquí… y envejecer", en ese momento no lo supe, pero ahora que lo pienso quedarme por la eternidad en el bosque de Dean, hasta el final de nuestros días con ella, no era tan mala idea. Alejarme de todo, de la guerra de Voldemort… pero mi complejo de héroe me decía que la gente dependía de mí, no podía fallarles.

Llegue el primero de septiembre, mucho antes que nadie, esperando recordar cual era el vagón en el que me senté la primera vez que ingrese al expreso. No me fue demasiado difícil encontrarlo, al entrar y colocarme en el mismo asiento que la última vez, recordé que, cuando el tren ya iba en movimiento, una niña de cabello castaño vino a preguntar por un sapo. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que era exactamente de esa niña, la que unos años más adelante me robaría el corazón, habría reído a carcajada limpia.

Una solitaria lagrima resbalo por mi rostro mientras me preguntaba ¿si le pidiera de regreso mi corazón para abrirlo frente a sus ojos, me aceptaría?, me deshice de ese pensamiento, ella nunca se fijaría en mí, ella quería a Ron y yo no me interpondría en su felicidad. Me perdí tanto tiempo en mí mismo, que no vi cuando Luna Lovegood, se sentó a mi lado.

"_Un galeón por tus pensamientos…"_ me dijo antes de comenzar a hablar sobre alguna criatura imaginaria que, según ella, causaba mi ensoñación. Luego de algún tiempo se fue, diciendo que iba con sus amigos. Poco antes de la 10 am, Hermione y Ron aparecieron por la puerta del compartimento, alegando que no me encontraban por ningún lado. La locomotora empezó a avanzar dando inicio al viaje de regreso a Hogwarts.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, salvo por que pude notar un poco de incomodidad entre mis amigos, pero no le di importancia, algo de lo que me arrepentiría después. Llegamos a Hogsmeade y nos dirigimos a las carrozas, no sin antes saludar a Hagrid que tuvo que irse a acompañar a los de primer año. En el camino al castillo pude notar las miradas que se dirigían mis mejores amigos, preguntándome porque estaban tan raros.

Y aquí me encuentro, en la mesa de Gryffindor, perdido en mis pensamientos, que parecen haber sido horas cuando solo han sido unos minutos, hasta que la voz de la mujer que amo me llama.

-Harry…- Me dice chasqueando los dedos- … despierta nos han nombrado premios anuales.

Me quedo mudo, ¿premio anual… yo?, volteo a ver a la directora que me mira con una gran sonrisa en sus facciones. Hermione señala algo en mi pecho, es una insignia con el logotipo del colegio con relieves, lo suficientemente sobresalientes como para encajar en algún lado.

-La profesora quiere vernos en su despacho después de la cena para hablar sobre nuestros deberes como premios anuales- asiento a sus palabras dándole a entender que capte su mensaje. La cena transcurre normalmente, salvo por unos cuantos gracias de distintos alumnos, incluso de algunos Slytherins.

Es curioso que algunos todavía me las den cuando ya he dicho frente a todos que fue un trabajo en conjunto.

Al Salir del gran comedor, uno más se me acerca, en esta ocasión es una chica del mismo grado que el mío, solo unos centímetros más baja que yo, un rostro de facciones finas, ojos de un verde intenso y cabello oscuro como una noche sin estrellas y ¿por qué no decirlo? una figura envidiable. Al igual que los demás me da las gracias y se va contoneando las caderas, no sin antes darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Escucho el silbido de Hermione apurándome para ir al despacho de la directora. Siento mis mejillas arder un poco antes de correr para alcanzarla en su camino hacia el séptimo piso. Me doy cuenta que Ron no se encuentra con nosotros y le pregunto sin aminorar la marcha.

-¿Dónde está Ron?, se suponía que nos llamó a los tres.

-Él no es premio anual… mientras tú estabas perdido en tus pensamientos, él le dijo a McGonagall que había tenido suficiente en quinto año como prefecto… así que solo somos nosotros dos- Asiento de nuevo a sus palabras.

En el camino al despacho veo que tiene una batalla interna, tal vez está ansiosa sobre el nuevo cargo que nos han impuesto. Llegamos a la gárgola que nos da acceso a su despacho, como siempre Hermione sabe cuál es la contraseña…"el niño que vivió". Me extraña saber que unos de mis apodos es la contraseña.

Subimos por la escalera de caracol hasta llegar a la puerta. Tocamos y enseguida podemos escuchar un "pase". Al entra lo nota casi como lo recordaba solo que ahora hay un retrato del profesor Dumbledore y del Profesor Snape. Uno mientras me sonríe, el otro solo asiente.

-Bienvenidos señorita Granger… señor Potter…-la directora se ve mucha más viva que hace algunos años, durante la guerra. Me alegro por ella porque ahora su única preocupación será que aprobemos nuestros EXTASIS-… los he citado aquí para informales sobre sus deberes como premios anuales, que a decir verdad no es mucho, lo único que tienen que hacer es, además de dar sus respectivas rondas por el castillo, organizar a los prefectos para que ellos también cumplan con las suyas, sin excepción. También deben dar el ejemplo a seguir a los demás alumnos… la responsabilidad y disciplina académica en el caso de la señorita Granger y la perseverancia para nunca darse por vencidos por el lado del señor Potter.

-Y supongo que por parte de Ron, hubiera sido comer para crecer grandes y fuertes…- trato de bromear un poco para olvidarme de mis problemas internos, y al parecer funciona ya que Hermione trata de no reírse a carcajadas junto con Dumbledore, mientras que la directora me dirige una sonrisa y el profesor Snape, por primera vez en mi vida, me hace una mueca a modo de sonrisa.

-Por cierto Potter, me comentaron que llego al expreso alrededor de la 7:30 de la mañana, ¿a qué se debe?...- Hermione me dirige una mirada de reproche y sin mirarle, respondo a la directora-Vera como es mi último año en Hogwarts, quería partir al castillo en el mismo compartimiento que la primera vez que vine y llegue temprano para buscarlo, además quería evitar a todos los paparazzi que solo me buscan para tener una exclusiva y como ellos no pueden entrar al tren pues…

-Ya veo… muy bien eso sería todo.-Nos disponemos a salir de la habitación, hasta que la directora nos llama- esperen olvidaba algo, como ahora son premios anuales tendrán su propia torre solo para ustedes- la realidad me cae de golpe, ¿una torre solo para mí y Hermione? Es probable que sea una oportunidad para poder decirle a Hermione lo que siento, en la soledad de nuestra torre y sacar de mi cabeza todo el remolino de conclusiones al que he estado llegando el último año.

-El acceso a su torre se encuentra tras un retrato que hay en la sala común junto a las escaleras de ingreso a los dormitorios… la contraseña para dicho retrato es "Peverell", luego tras pasar por él, verán solo una pared, en el centro de esta hay una hendidura con la forma de su insignia, tendrán que ponerla ahí, darle un cuarto de vuelta, regresar y sacarla. La pared se quitara revelando las escaleras que llevan a su torre… ¿alguna pregunta?

Ambos negamos con la cabeza, nos ha quedado más que claro. Nos despedimos de todos y comenzamos a encaminarnos a la sala común. En el camino nadie dice nada, vamos muy adentrados en nosotros mismos.

Al llegar a la sala común, antes de poder decir algo, la dama gorda nos da entrada alegando que por ser premios anuales no necesitamos de la contraseña. Eso nos facilitara las cosas en el futuro.

-Bien yo me voy a dormir ha sido un largo día- digo mientras bostezo, Hermione parecía que me iba a decir algo, pero solo asiente nerviosamente.

-Que descanses…-me dice y le dirijo una sonrisa, viendo que todos los alumnos ya se han ido a dormir, pues mañana comienzan las clases-… yo estaré aquí un rato más.

-No te desveles mucho… buenas noches- me despido dándole un beso en la mejilla aunque la siento un poco incomoda. Busco con la mirada el retrato del que nos habló McGonagall, cuando lo encuentro me sorprendo un poco, pues es un mago luchando contra un gran colacuerno húngaro. Es irónico que la especie de un dragón que intento matarme unos años atrás, ahora resguarde mis aposentos de miradas desconocidas.

El mago me sonríe mientras con un escudo de hielo rechaza el aliento de fuego del dragón. Le doy la contraseña y el retrato se abre, dando paso a una habitación vacía. Localizo enfrente de mí la ranura donde entra mi insignia, sigo la instrucciones de la profesora al pie de la letra hasta retirar mi insignia de ahí, por unos segundos no pasa nada, luego de eso una porción de pared se hace a un lado, dejándome ver unas escaleras de caracol iluminadas con antorchas.

Al terminar de subir veo una especia de sala de estar con los colores de la casa, es muy parecida a la sala común solo que pensada solo para unas cuantas personas, cinco a lo mucho. Tiene tres sillones para una, dos y tres personas, estos frente a una chimenea que se encendió apenas puse un pie dentro de la torre, un escritorio con pergaminos y tinta de sobra, y estandartes con el logotipo de la casa. Al final de la sala hay una unas escaleras que suben, pero a la mitad del camino se parten separando los dormitorios, aunque al final de estas un pasillo los une nuevamente.

Me dirijo a la habitación que tiene mi nombre, la cual es la del lado izquierdo. Cuando entro me sorprendo un poco más, es del mismo tamaño que la que compartía con los chicos en la sala común, solo que hay nada más una cama con dosel, un escritorio, un ropero, una estantería para libros y un buró al lado de la cama. Un poco alejado de la cama hay una puerta, que presumo es el baño, me invita a relajar mis músculos con un buen baño.

Antes de empezar con mi sesión de relajación, tarto de acomodar mis cosas lo mejor posible en el lugar, mi ropa y túnicas en el ropero. Los cientos de cartas de mis amigos en el buró, mis libros escolares y los que traje de la mansión Black en la estantería que por ser de origen mágico, puede albergar tantos libros como uno desee, mis pergaminos y tintas junto con mis plumas en el escritorio. Termino empujando con mi pie el baúl debajo de la cama y me dirijo al baño con pijma en mano.

Luego de la ducha, y con un cansancio extremo, me adentro de las sabanas de la cama y alcanzo a escuchar a Hermione entrando a la torre. Veo mi reloj de muñeca que marca las 9 de la mañana. Sospechando que son más de las doce decido recostarme y cerrar los ojos, dejando mi varita y lentes en el buró.

Harry se va quedando dormido, viendo por última vez unos ojos castaños en su imaginación que lo miran con amor. En su último suspiro del día se va con Morfeo rogándole a Merlín, que ese nuevo año que inicia sea de total tranquilidad y sin sorpresas.

No podía estar más equivocado.

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que esta introducción al fic sea de sea de su agrado. Como verán soy nuevo en esto de los fics y le pido por favor que se den una vuelta por un one-shot que no hace mucho subí, se llama "Perdóname por amarte". Espero le den una oportunidad, al igual que a este que apenas empieza, gracias.**


	2. Sin despertar

**_Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, asi como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y las películas a Warner Bros. Studios. _**

* * *

-**Sin despertar-**

Me tiro pesadamente sobre mi cama, esperando que apenes cierre los ojos caiga en un profundo sueño para no tener que soportar estar consciente un poco más.

Mas sin en cambio los rayos de Luna que se filtran por la ventana de mi habitación no me están ayudando para nada, aunado a eso, cada vez que cierro los ojos los eventos de mi primera semana en Hogwarts vuelven recordándome que tengo la pésima suerte de ser "El salvador del mundo".

Todo empezó el lunes por la mañana…

_Me había despertado con un ánimo renovado, dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mí en este ciclo escolar, dispuesto a dejar de pensar en lo que me carcomía por dentro. Al mirar por la ventana veo que sol esta apenas asomándose tiñendo la habitación con una combinación de naranjas y amarillos que le daban un aspecto bastante acogedor._

_Luego de darme una ducha y acomodar mi mochila según el horario que había en mi escritorio personal, espero a Hermione paciente en la sala de la torre, o por lo menos eso hago hasta que me percato de una nota que esta tendida en el escritorio._

"_Harry, no me esperes ya estoy abajo desayunando con Ron"_

"_Al menos me aviso…" digo en un susurro apenas audible. Mientras salgo hacia los pasillos, puedo sentir los celos empezar a hervir dentro de mí, comienzo a respirar y contar hasta diez. Sabía que no debía sentirme así, ellos no eran pareja según mi sentido común me decía, en el tiempo que volvíamos a estar en el castillo, aunque no era demasiado, no les había visto tomarse de la mano o pasar tiempo juntos y en caso de serlo me lo habrían dicho ¿no?_

_Entonces creyendo que podría empezar a comportarme más cortes con Hermione para prepararla para lo que tenía que decirle no tardó en llegar al Gran comedor, siendo aproximadamente las siete de la mañana localizo a mis amigos sentados juntos en un lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, riendo sin haber probado bocado aun. _

_Me aproxime a ellos, sentándome justo delante carraspeando un poco para que se percataran de mi presencia. Me voltearon a ver y en ese momento no lo note, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, creo haber percibido un poco de resentimiento en su "Buenos días Harry" que ambos me dedicaaron._

_-Te estábamos esperando para comenzar…-me dijo Ron empezando a servir un poco de comida en el plato de Hermione y luego en el suyo. Lo mire inquisitivamente pero él no se percató o si lo hizo, lo disimulo muy bien. No me creí su historia de que me estaban esperando, ya que Ron no se detendría ante nada por comer. Decidí dejarlo pasar para concentrarme en mi desayuno cuando con el rabillo del ojo pude percibir a Luna y a Ginny entrar al comedor en dirección a nosotros._

_Mientras se acercaban recordé la última vez que había visto a Ginny. Después de que todo el lio de Voldemort terminara, me dispuse a hablar con ella sobre mis sentimientos, esperando que comprendiera que no quería lastimarla a propósito, solo haciendole saber que abandonara las esperanzas de que yo regresara a su lado._

_En primera instancia no lo había tomado demasiado bien, claro que nunca le dije a quién amaba de verdad, eso ni siquiera lo pregunto. Ella había explotado diciéndome que la había tenido como tonta esperándome, mientras me golpeaba en el pecho y derramaba lágrimas de furia contenida. Al cabo de un rato se tranquilizó un poco, comprendiendo que en el corazón no se escoge y dándome las gracias por haber sido sincero con ella._

_Luego de esa pequeña "charla" no la había vuelto a ver. Ahora se veía mucho más alegre que antes, incluso había recobrado el brillo que tenía en los ojos antes de la muerte de Fred. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verme, pero me sorprendió cuando llego a mi lado dándome un beso en la mejilla y saludando a los demás, luego se había dirigido a su grupo de amigas._

_-Mi padre te manda saludos Harry…-me había dicho Luna con esa mirada pérdida que tanto la caracterizaba- Dice que le perdones por haberte delatado… pero que estaba desesperado por encontrarme._

_-Dile que no se preocupe Luna, yo comprendo su situación-_

_-Bien… nos vemos luego…y animo ¿sí?- No sabía a qué se refería con lo último que me dijo. Ella se dirigió hacia su mesa con paso saltarín. Tal vez Luna a veces podría ser algo infantil, pero ya no había rastro de aquella niña de ojos saltones que alguna vez conocí, al igual que Ginny ya eran mujeres echas y derechas que cuando pasaban atraían las miradas de todos los chicos de quince años en adelante._

_Engullí mi desayuno con un poco de calma, pues con tantos pensamientos en la cabeza ya habían dado las 7:30 y la primera clase no tardaría en comenzar. Recordé que la primera clase de la semana era Pociones, eso antes me habría puesto de mal humor por tener que soportar a Snape, en esos momentos podía sentir la melancolía correr por mi cuerpo, aquel que había odiado tanto antes me había estado protegiendo solo por una promesa que le hizo a mi madre aunque ella ya estaba muerta. Sin querer mi día ya había empezado a mermar y no sabía lo que se me venía encima el resto de la semana, más específicamente el domingo. _

_Hermione, Ron y yo íbamos en camino hacia las mazmorras para Pociones, en el camino Hermione tomo un camino distinto alegando que tenía algo que hacer antes de la clase. Ya dentro del salón me senté junto con Ron como siempre, al cabo de unos minutos llego Hermione que nos miró, de nuevo, con resentimiento (creo que se está volviendo cotidiano), se sentó en la mesa junto a la nuestra, con la chica que un día atrás me había besado en la mejilla, deje de prestarles atención porque el profesor Slughorn comenzó a hablar._

_En resumidas cuentas, nos dijo lo importante que es que estudiemos para los EXTASIS y como era su costumbre exagero mis habilidades. También dijo que comenzaríamos con una poción que toma aproximadamente un dos meses en estar lista para ingerirse, no recuerdo el nombre, pero tenía lago que ver con nuestros sentimientos positivos internos. De nuevo, creí que era otra oportunidad para declarármele a Hermione, que de alguna forma ella tendría que saber lo que sentía por ella._

_Luego de eso todas las clases (Encantamientos, Herbologia, Astronomía, Transformaciones) fueron prácticamente los mismo, que debíamos estudiar duro para los EXTASIS y que por lo menos las primeras dos semanas no habría tanta tarea para ir recuperando el ritmo perdido en dos años. Lo realmente interesante vino con la última clase del día, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura, no me había puesto a pensar en quien impartiría la clase de ahora en adelante o por lo menos hasta que la maldición de DCAO surja efecto._

_El único posible candidato para el puesto que yo consideraba apto era Remus Lupin, quien por mi causa (raro ¿no?) había muerto en la guerra y dejado un bebe a cuidado de su suegra. Por eso es que no se me ocurría a nadie que pudiera dar el ancho con el puesto._

_Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que no había un profesor sino una profesora, se presentó como Megan Relish, una ex–auror que después de la segunda guerra decidió alejarse del campo de batalla para heredar su experiencia hacia los nuevos postulantes para la carrera. Nos contó que había visto suficiente muerte para una sola vida. Ella es rubia de ojos azules, alta y esbelta con una atractiva figura, de no más de 28 años. _

_Con ella la primera clase fue bastante dinámica, además de la obligada teoría pusimos en práctica algunos maleficios que, gracias a Hermione, ella, Ron y yo ya conocíamos por lo que no fue muy difícil impresionarla con nuestras habilidades. Al final dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa para los que quisiéramos seguir la carrera de auror, me emocione bastante aunque luego dijo que no la daría hasta el miércoles._

_El resto del día fue terminar los pocos deberes que tenía además de que, después de organizar las rondas de los prefectos y nuestras, tuve que hacer mi primera ronda como premio anual. Me tocaron dos días seguidos, domingo y lunes. Mi cama me esperaba en mi habitación._

_El martes fue bastante tranquilo sin contar que la directora me mandó llamar a su oficina, hasta donde yo sabía aun no había roto ninguna regla del colegio. Me sentí aliviado cuando dijo que solo era para avisarme que las pruebas para Quidditch empezaban en tres semanas y yo como capitán debía poner el anuncio en el pizarrón de anuncios de la sala común. Pensé que tendría que esforzarme muchísimo este año para soportar todas las responsabilidades sobre mí._

_El día de la sorpresa, llego tan rápido que no me creía lo que acababan de anunciar, se iba a reabrir el Club de Duelo, solo que esta vez iba a ser impartido en los terrenos del castillo, por la profesora de DCAO, con el propósito de mejorar nuestras habilidades en un campo de entrenamiento. Entonces pensé que porque antes teníamos que hacerlo sobre una tarima dentro del castillo cuando esto era cien veces mejor._

_El campo era básicamente un pequeño domo, muy parecido al estadio que se usó en el torneo de los tres magos salvo que más grande, con la característica especial de que la arena donde se llevarían a cabo los duelos cambiaba de escenario en cada batalla lo cual lo haría bastante interesante. Tenía también gradas para los espectadores y duchas, está muy bien equipado._

_El primer y único encuentro fue entre Ron y yo, porque la profesora pensaba que la experiencia ganada en la guerra debió habernos hecho unos duros combatientes y alentaríamos a los menos experimentados._

_Él, tal como dijo la profesora, era bastante bueno pero el tiempo sin práctica le había pasado factura y ahora de cada diez maleficios con que le atacaba, le daban ocho. Al parecer estar estudiando los libros de Grimmauld Place me había dado resultado, puesto que le ataque con hechizos que él ni siquiera sabía que existían._

_La profesora me elogio y todos aplaudieron, pero de la única persona que esperaba un "bien hecho" como mínimo, estaba ayudando a Ron a ponerse en pie, viendo con cierto reproche y no pude evitar sentirme miserable. ¿Porque me empeñaba en hacer sentir mal a Ron?, creo que se sintiera la sombra de Harry Potter debería bastar, pero no, además demuestro con hechos que soy mucho mejor que él. El premio al peor amigo del mundo debería ser mío._

_Si queríamos integrarnos al club debíamos escribir nuestros nombres a más tardar el viernes antes de la cena, en una hoja que estaría en el salón de Defensa. Me apunte inmediatamente, después de disculparme con Ron, él y Hermione también se anotaron._

_El jueves también fue relativamente tranquilo salvo un pequeño accidente de un pequeño de primero que cayo directo al lago negro al cual logramos sacar rápidamente sin que sufriera daños. Era un Slytherin que me agradeció inmediatamente el haberle salvado la vida que me recordó a Draco cuando tenía su edad._

_Si, ese mismo día en la tarde me reencontré con mi viejo nemesis escolar, pensé que se pondría a luchar contra mí por haber enviado a su padre a Azkaban, pero no, en realidad se disculpó por todos los años de enemistad que el mismo había forjado entre nosotros, que solo lo había hecho para agradarle más a su padre. Fue ahí donde me revelo que odiaba a su padre, el cual lo menosprecio demasiado cuando era pequeño y por eso había adoptado esa personalidad tan repulsiva de hacia algunos años. Me propuso ser amigos, empezar de nuevo, yo le di la mano amistosamente indicándole que nos conoceríamos por primera vez en la cena._

_Iba entrando en el gran comedor hacia mi mesa cuando alguien choco conmigo, vi un chico rubio de ojos grises "Disculpa, fue mi culpa" me dijo, " No te preocupes… oye nunca te vi por aquí, me llamo Harry Potter" le extendí mi mano a forma de saludo, él la tomo sin vacilar " Draco Malfoy… un placer Harry, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos…" me dijo el chico rubio, " Tenlo por seguro… ahora Draco sino te importa voy a mi mesa…" el chico de ojos grisáceos solo asintió dándome una palmada en la espalda._

_Durante ese breve intercambio de palabras todo el gran comedor nos miró sorprendidos de la nueva amistad que se creó esa noche, incluso Ron y Hermione me miraban como si fuese un bicho raro, pero les ignore esperando que comprendieran que esa era mi forma de perdonar a Malfoy._

_El viernes y el sábado no hubo nada interesante que hacer, así que termine mis deberes pendientes en poco tiempo y fui a dar una vuelta por el castillo, tratando de localizar las remodelaciones que se hicieron. Se habían creado nuevos pasillos y torres además de más salones, entonces recordé que un día leí en la biblioteca Black que la misma magia antigua con la que se construyó el castillo, al hacerle modificaciones al mismo, creaba nuevos pasadizos secretos por descubrir. Me anote mentalmente actualizar el mapa del merodeador para futuras contingencias._

_También esos días le tocaba ronda a Hermione, así que como sabrán, la espere hasta que la termino que fue aproximadamente la 2:00 am. No lo había mencionado pero últimamente la sentía un poco distante a pesar de mis intentos de acercarme, no sabría decir la razón de su comportamiento incluso llegue a sentirla un poco incomoda cuando estaba conmigo y nos llegaba a inundar un silencio incomodo, algo que con ella era imposible._

_Ahora hoy domingo, fue cuando supe por qué ambos se habían estado comportando así. El día no fue muy activo que digamos así que me la pase leyendo y estudiando un poco (¿quién lo diría?), hasta que me toco hacer mi ronda a eso de la 11:00 pm, como no encontré a nadie haciendo nada malo en los pasillos del castillo, decidí terminarla a la 1:00 am, una hora más temprano. Yo esperaba que Hermione también me hubiera esperado para conversar un poco antes de dormir y sí que estaba despierta, solo que no estaba sola._

_La escena que me encontré en la torre anual no fue la más grata que alguna vez hubiese presenciado y eso que he presenciado la muerte de muchas personas. Ron con Hermione en la pequeña sala de nuestra torre, ella encima de él, acariciándose, besándose. Ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo pude reprimir la ganas de llorar, a tal grado que no había atisbo de ellas en mis ojos. _

_Creo que se pudo escuchar claramente como todas mis intenciones de intentar algo con Hermione se me iban de las manos como agua salpicando el suelo junto con el sonido del cristal estrellado en miles de pedazos de mí, ya de por sí, fragmentado corazón, que ambos se percataron de mi presencia en ese instante levantándose inmediatamente y arreglando su ropa. También comprendí que si en algún momento tuve una mínima oportunidad de llegar a su corazón la había perdido hacia mucho, siempre apoyando a Ron en todo lo que hacía en vez de procurar mi relación con la primera niña que entro en mi vida. Un buen ejemplo seria el baile de navidad de cuarto año, seguí a Ron hacia los dormitorios luego de su pelea con Hermione, en lugar de quedarme a consolarla a ella._

"_Harry te lo queríamos decir… pero no sabíamos cómo hacerlo" dijo una ruborizada Hermione, por alguna razón eso solo hizo que la viera más hermosa de lo que ya era, "perdón camarada, no queríamos que te enteraras así…" menciono Ron. "No se preocupen… yo sabía que algo sucedería entre ustedes dos… me alegro de que estén juntos…" les digo con mi mejor sonrisa fingida, a la cual le acompaña la máscara que utilizaba de pequeño para evitar que lo que pasara a mi alrededor me dañara. Les doy un cálido abrazo a ambos que solo a mí me pareció el más frio y lleno de amargura que nunca les hubiera dado. _

_Luego de charla la sobre mi ronda hice la inevitable pregunta" ¿desde cuándo están juntos?". La respuesta que yo esperaba era que todo eso fuera reciente, una semana a lo mucho, pero gratamente me sorprenden de nuevo diciendo que llevan juntos desde Mayo, lo cual significa que no habían perdido del todo el contacto entre ellos y por consiguiente se veían muy seguido. "Bien por ellos" fue lo que pensé._

_Ron se fue al cabo de diez minutos, no sin antes darle su beso de buenas noches a Hermione. Ella se disculpó nuevamente conmigo por no haberme dicho de su relación y seguidamente se fue a dormir alegando cansancio extremo. Le di las buenas noches desde mi puerta esperando a que ella cerrara la suya._

Levantándome de la cama comienzo a cambiarme la pijama y regreso a mi lugar anterior, ahora sí, dejando correr libremente las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas detrás de mis ojos desde hacía rato. La desdicha de ser quien soy no se la desearía ni al difunto Tom, al menos él tuvo la oportunidad de tener que quiso por un tiempo, mas sin en cambio yo no lo tendré jamás. ¿Por qué ahora que todo se encuentra en relativa paz, que todo parecía ser prometedor, que mi destino parecía ser otro, el mismo me coge por los huevos y me demuestra una vez más que mi nombre es Harry Potter?¿es que nunca tendría un poco de felicidad verdadera?

Queriendo no despertar más, y liberando mi frustración dejando que me lleve a la inconsciencia, pido a todas las deidades que existen que me manden un ángel guardián que me ayude a sobrellevar esto.

* * *

Aqui otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y dejado con ganas de mas, hasta la siguiente semana.


	3. Viendo un poco de cesped crecer

**_Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, asi como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y las películas a Warner Bros. Studios. _**

* * *

**-Viendo un poco de cesped crecer-**

Mis pasos resuenan en las paredes de este antiguo castillo mientras con un andar moderado recorro sus antiguos pasillos cumpliendo con mi ronda del lunes. No sabría decir que hora es pues mi reloj de pulsera sigue sin funcionar, pero puedo intuir que no falta mucho para que esta termine. Quisiera creer que este día fue uno sin complicaciones, aunque algo bueno salió de aquella escena de hace aproximadamente 24 horas de la cual, por cierto, aprendí bastante. De ahora en adelante me dedicare a cumplir completamente con mis rondas y obligaciones para no interrumpir sus momentos a solas. Tal vez hubo una que otra cosita que me hizo sentirme mal, pero no siempre se puede vivir en el pesar. A veces, sin tu quererlo, el día mejora por un breve momento o por una larga tarde

Y la mejor parte de mi día fue que prácticamente todo la tarde me la pase con alguien especial, aunque aún no se decir por qué.

_Me desperté a duras penas con el tiempo encima de mí para poder llegar a la primera clase. Al tallarme los ojos pude notar que estaban hinchados y entonces recordé que me quede hasta altas horas de la madrugada quedándome, o eso quería creer yo, sin reservas de agua salada en mis ojos. ¿Acaso era muy difícil decir "Mira Harry estamos saliendo"? o "¿No te parece genial que al fin estemos juntos?"_

_Al menos yo le conté a Ron, antes de irse con su familia, lo que pasaba en cuanto a mi relación con Ginny. En ese momento no lo tomo muy bien, es digno hermano de Ginny, pero al final lo comprendió. Supongo que soy lo bastante maduro ahora como para tragar una noticia como que mis mejores amigos ahora son novios y aceptar que Hermione nunca se fijaría en mí. Lo que quiero decir es, si él pudo comprenderme… que les hace creer que yo no podría hacerlo, después de todo, a sus ojos, yo nunca he expresado más que cariño fraternal hacia ella y creo que es un poco ilógico que no me lo dijeran, pero bueno son sus decisiones._

_Rápidamente estire mi cama acomodándola lo mejor posible y me metí a bañar. Con una buena ducha caliente se pueden relajar muy bien los músculos tras haber estado durmiendo en una incómoda posición. Salí de allí y comencé a colocarme el uniforme junto con la túnica, acomode mis cosas y salí volando hacia el gran comedor esperando encontrar aunque sea un postre o un panecillo._

_Al llegar escucho claramente el silencio en el que se encuentran todos los alumnos e incluso algunos profesores, todos mirando en la misma dirección. Y, aunque nunca me gustó mucho la atención, hubiera preferido que me estuvieran viendo a mí para no tener que localizar a los protagonistas de tal show. _

_Como lo intuía, Hermione y Ron acababan de hacer pública su relación con un gran beso frente a todos. Inconscientemente volví a alzar mis defensas y a envolver mi corazón con una gruesa cota de malla hecha enteramente de indiferencia sentimental, aunque en el fondo me dolía tanto como si este estuviera a merced de Tom Riddle._

_Tome asiento en el primer lugar desocupado que encontré, ignorando todas las miradas que me dirigían todos los Gryffindors a mi alrededor. Busque rápidamente algo de comer solo alcanzando a tomar una humeante taza de café y un par rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada. Desayune tan rápido que ahorita no estaría contando nada, si no fuera por la palmada que me di Ginny en la espalda para poder pasar el trago que tenía atorado en mi tráquea._

_En el camino a las mazmorras, Hermione y su novio no paraban de decirse cosas al oído y reírse entre ellos. Los celos me quemaban por dentro como lava ardiente, de nuevo comprendí que ellos merecían estar juntos por apoyarme siempre y no dejarme solo (aunque ahora empiecen a desplazarme), así que los aplaque con un poco de la culpa que siempre cargo conmigo._

_Ya se habían adelantado bastante mientras recordaba todas la cosas de las que era culpable, que no se en que momento llego Luna. "Descuida… para ellos solo es como un sueño hecho realidad y como sabrás los sueños solo son eso, fantasías que no siempre cumplen con nuestras expectativas y al final nos decepcionan… pero eso no importa ahora, corre que los Plufkins no tardaran en llegar y le gusta entrar en mentes afligidas..." luego de ese pequeño paréntesis informativo Luna me empuja para continuar con mi camino hacia la clase de pociones._

_Nunca comprenderé del todo a mi rubia amiga, a veces parece que, como todos dicen, está realmente loquita y algunas otras es la persona sabia del mundo, es realmente un tipo de persona especial. Afortunado quien logre llegar a su corazón. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que ella, al parecer, sabía lo que yo sentía por Hermione y por consecuencia tal vez Ginny también lo sabía. Hice una nota mental de hablar con Luna sobre mi secreto para que no lo divulgara con esa parlanchina boca que tiene. Si Ginny lo llegara a saber, se armaría la tercera guerra mágica en menos de dos años y todo el mundo se enteraría de mi pequeño secreto._

_Puede que incluso Ron me rompa un par de huesos antes de que yo logre explicarle algo de todo lo que pasaba alrededor de esa terrible verdad. Corrí hacia el último salón de la segunda mazmorra, pero mi suerte, como siempre, es tan buena que choque con alguien que, inmediatamente, reconocí como la profesora Megan de DCAO. Caí justo sobre de ella con mis labios rozando los suyos mientras nos mirábamos intensamente, enrojecido hasta la medula me levante rápidamente casi volviendo a caer al sentir el efecto de la gravedad sobre mí._

"_Disculpe profesora Relish pero no la pude ver en toda esta oscuridad…" le dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo." No se preocupe señor Potter, solo ha sido un accidente…" su voz sonaba tan melodiosa que daban ganas de escucharla todo el tiempo"…ahora apúrese o llegara retrasado a su clase de pociones." Yo asentí mientras ella me guiñaba un ojo y haciéndome a un lado para dejarla pasar, más rojo que de costumbre, comencé de nuevo mi carrera hacia la clase del Profesor Slughorn._

_Cuando por fin alcance la puerta del salón sentí un leve mareo, pero no le di importancia creyendo que era a consecuencia de haber estado corriendo. Entre al salón y como de costumbre cuando alguien llega tarde a alguna clase, todos me miraban como un bicho raro. Busque con la mirada mi asiento junto a Ron, pero alguien más ya lo ocupaba._

_Hermione nunca quería sentarse junto a nosotros en clases, siempre alegando que le copiaríamos los apuntes y no trabajaríamos como es debido. Por esa razón se me hizo bastante raro encontrarla sentada junto a mi amigo, claro que ellos aún no se habían percatado de mi presencia, perdidos en su mundo de color rosa supongo yo._

"_Harry muchacho pasa, pasa. Qué bueno que decidiste unírtenos, busca un lugar para poder comenzar con la clase…" mientras el profesor se volteaba hacia la repisa busque con la mirada un asiento vacío en alguna mesa. En las primeras filas todos estaban ocupados, busque en las filas de atrás y encontré un lugar vacío junto a una chica de Slytherin. Entonces la recordé, ella fue la que me dio un beso en la mejilla luego de darme las gracias el día que llegamos al colegio._

"_¿Puedo sentarme?" le pregunte con un poco de timidez, "claro, siéntate…" me contesto señalándome el lugar a su derecha, "… ¿por qué has llegado tarde?" me pregunto in ninguna inhibición A pesar de que antes no lo había notado, su voz es particularmente única, es como si cantara una canción de cuna a un infante, tierna y dulce pero a la vez es firme y directa, dándote a entender que ella no se andaba con rodeos._

"_Me entretuve un poco en el camino… por cierto, aunque creo que ya lo sabes, soy Harry Potter…" le dije estirando mi mano para darle un cordial saludo, pero ella la ignoro olímpicamente acercándose de nueva cuenta a mi cara y besándome en la mejilla dijo" Mucho gusto Harry… yo soy…"_

-¡Oye ten cuidado!… oh perdona Harry, no te había visto…- Me dice Ginny.

Estuve tan adentrado en mí que mis pasos me llevaron inconscientemente al camino que lleva hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

-No te preocupes Ginny, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez… por cierto ¿qué haces por aquí y a estas horas de la noche?- le pregunto, ciertamente me intriga que este recorriendo el castillo sola y más por aquí.

-Oh… yo… no nada solo iba de paso… buenas noches Harry- se aleja un poco nerviosa, "tal vez sea el frio que se siente" pienso yo. Sigo con mi caminando checando que por aquí todo este tranquilo.

Después de haber revisado los alrededores, me encamino de nuevo hacia mi torre, perdiéndome en mis recuerdos nuevamente.

"…_Astoria Greengrass, me alegro de que por fin podamos conocernos" me dice de nuevo con ese grácil tono de voz, con el que ahora la podre localizar donde sea. "¿Por fin…? no te entiendo" y de veras que no la comprendía, hasta donde yo recuerdo nunca la había visto antes. "si, veras, yo desde que entramos al colegio, y me entere que -el niño que vivió- estudiaría conmigo, siempre quise poder hablar contigo, pero creo que por obvias razones…" menciono haciendo alusión a su casa y a la mía "… nunca lo iba a lograr, o por lo menos no sin que mi compañeros me menospreciaran pero ahora es distinto, has eliminado las diferencias entre los magos de diferentes clases sociales, así que no pienso desaprovechar mi oportunidad."_

_La seguridad con la que hablaba me sorprendió, casi nunca ninguna chica hablaba conmigo de esa forma, salvo claro Hermione, normalmente todas eran bastante tímidas y bastante reservadas. Luego de ese intercambio de mutua información por así decirlo comenzamos a prestar atención a la clase de pociones, la cual consistía en seguir con la misma poción que habíamos empezado la semana anterior._

_Parecía bastante simple nada más ir agregando un ingrediente cada semana, pero definitivamente no lo era, los ingredientes de esa vez fueron muy escurridizos y saltarines. Durante toda la clase trate de prestar atención a mi poción, pero cada vez que lo intentaba podía ver a Hermione ayudando a Ron con su propia poción._

_Había estado tan atento en movimientos ajenos que casi me explota el caldero en la cara, si no fuera porque Astoria salvo mi poción en el último minuto con poco de bezoar molido. Mientras le daba las gracias no podía dejar de admirar sus aristocráticas facciones, era evidente que era una bruja de sangre pura, aunque su personalidad fuera totalmente lo contrario a lo que uno esperaría de una bruja de esa categoría._

_Durante las siguientes clases pude conocerla mejor, porque pasamos todo el día sentándonos juntos en cada una de las clases. Al parecer sus amigos y familia, que eran su padre, madre y hermana mayor, habían muerto durante la última guerra a manos de los mortifagos por creerlos traidores a la sangre._

_Según lo que ella me dijo su padre no era un partidario total de Voldemort, y por eso lo habían reclutado a la fuerza amenazándole con dañar a su esposa e hijas si no accedía a matar a los blancos que ellos mismos determinaban._

_Me sentí muy mal por ella, porque aunque yo no llegue a convivir mucho con mis padres, creo saber lo difícil que es seguir con tu vida normalmente sin aquellos lazos de amor que alguna vez formaste. Y que de repente te los arrebataran sin darte tiempo de nada es un gran golpe, por eso tome la firme de decisión de no dejarla sola en ningún momento dentro de lo que mis capacidades me lo posibilitaran._

Voy llegando a mi sala común donde ya nadie está despierto, entonces me acerco al caballero que lucha contra el dragón para decirle la contraseña. Luego de entrar por el cuadro y atravesar a pared que me separa de mi torre, subo las escaleras de caracol con mi cuerpo pidiendo una buena ducha caliente.

No me extraña ver que no hay nadie ya en la sala, pues un reloj de pared indica que son la 2:30 am, al parecer me pase un poco con mi ronda, subo por mi lado de las escaleras que se bifurcan en dos caminos y entro a mi habitación.

Sigue tan oscura como la deja al principio de mi recorrido. Sin preocuparme por nada más, me apresuro hacia el baño, abro la llave y mientras espero que se entibie me desnudo de pies a cabeza. Entro en el chorro de agua caliente recordando el final de mi día.

_La última clase del día fue DCAO, yo estaba agotado por todo el trabajo que había tenido durante las clases anteriores, Herbologia y Transformaciones no ayudaron para nada. No había recordado el incidente de la mañana con la profesora hasta que la volví a ver a los ojos, ella me guiño un ojo discretamente y supuse que mi cara debía estar al rojo vivo puesto que soltó una risilla divertida._

"_¿Te sientes bien Harry?…" me había preguntado Astoria preocupada mientras me tocaba la frente buscando alguna señal de fiebre, supongo yo. "Si, no te preocupes…" le dije tomándole la mano para quitarla delicadamente de mi frente, "sentémonos"._

_Ya sentados la profesora Relish comenzó a explicar el hechizo __**Cripsis, **__el cual sirve para poder hacerte invisible. Hizo que formáramos parejas para poder practicarlo, no lo pensé dos veces para preguntarle a Astoria si quería ser mi compañera, ella acepto inmediatamente. Inconscientemente voltee a ver a mis amigos, ellos obviamente eran pareja y ya a nadie se le hacía extraño ver tomados de la mano._

"_Bien Harry, primero yo, date la vuelta para poder realizarlo…" asentí casi imperceptiblemente volteándome para ver al resto de mis compañeros hasta que Astoria dijera que estaba lista. La igual que yo la mayoría se volteaba para luego corroborar la efectividad del hechizo, solo algunos miraban a sus parejas para verlas desvanecerse ante sus ojos. "Bien, ya puedes voltear…" me voltee para no encontrarme con nada más que unas curiosas líneas transparentes que definían las nada sutiles curvas de mi compañera. Un poco avergonzado por mis pensamientos le dije que aun podía distinguirla de todo lo demás._

"_Finite… bien hecho señorita Greengrass, mejor que los demás…" nos comentó la profesora que se acercó a nosotros para ver nuestro desempeño. Yo sabía que solo había alguien que lo hizo correctamente y no era otra que Hermione, pero lo curioso fue que Astoria fue la que lo hizo mejor que ella. Ese cambio en su desempeño académico me venía extrañando un poco desde que llegamos al colegio, hasta yo estaba más atento a las clases que ella. "Ahora usted señor Potter, quiero ver que es lo que puede hacer…", esa frase llamo la atención de toda la clase poniéndome en los reflectores de nueva cuenta. _

_En el lugar donde estaba de pie comencé a imaginar cómo me volvía invisible de la cabeza a los pies. Eso no fue muy difícil puesto que desde que estaba en quinto año lo venía haciendo continuamente esperando inútilmente que así los demás no me notaran y dejaran de llamarme loco solo por haber presenciado algo que ellos no._

_Tome firmemente mi varita y pronunciando el hechizo en voz baja, sentí como un huevo imaginario se quebraba sobre mi cabeza bañándome con sus viscosas sustancias. Seguidamente abrí los ojos y pude ver como Astoria, La profesora Relish y toda la clase miraban hacia mi posición con los ojos abiertos como si se les fueran a salir de sus cuencas. Creyendo saber por qué era empecé a moverme sigilosamente alrededor de ellos._

"_¿Harry?..." pregunto Astoria al aire "¿Dónde estás? Volvió a preguntar ella con un poco de nerviosismo en su ton o de voz._

_Me coloque detrás de ella cuidadosamente controlando mi respiración y tomando con celo unos cuantos mechones de su cabello oscuro, diligente los comencé a alzar hacia el aire mientras divertido veía como su cara cambia de intrigada a alegre._

"_Suficiente señor Potter, veo que, como ya me lo habían comentado, usted no me decepcionara en esta materia… 20 puntos para Gryffindor y otros 10 a Slytherin por su buena realización del hechizo señorita Greengrass…"_

"_Vaya Harry lo has hecho de maravilla" me halago mi compañera mientras me daba un abrazo y el olor de su perfume comenzaba a embriagarme. Ese tipo de reacciones por parte de ella nuevamente me sorprendieron. No me había sentido así desde que Hermione lo comenzara a hacer cuando nos hicimos amigos, pero lejos de tener las mismas reacciones que dé más pequeño, inmediatamente le devolví el abrazo._

_Automáticamente mi mirada busco la de Hermione, la cual me veía de una forma de no pude interpretar. "¿será que esta…?" Pensé, pero al momento deseche ese pensamiento, ella no podía estar celosa y menos de mí._

"_Bien clase eso es todo, recuerden practicar el hechizo… oh y una cosa más, las sesiones del club de duelo serán los miércoles y viernes a las seis de la tarde y el sábado a las cuatro, espero verlos ahí… obviamente a los que se anotaron… buenas noches."_

_Salimos del salón, entonces hice que hasta para mí se me hizo algo raro en mi "¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu sala Astoria?". Pueden creerlo yo le pregunte a una chica que conocí hoy si quería que la acompañara, estuve a punto de arrepentirme cuando ella, como respuesta a mi pregunta me tomo de la mano y comenzó a andar hacia la sala común de Slytherin._

"_Gracias Harry de hecho no me gusta andar mucho sola…" mientras nos encaminábamos hacia su sala común comenzamos a hablar sobre trivialidades, cuando le pregunte "¿estás en el club de duelo?..." comenzaba a sentirme muy bien cuando estaba con ella, era una sensación especial._

"_Claro que sí, tengo que estar en el sí quiero más posibilidades de entrar a la academia de aurores… por cierto ¿qué piensas estudiar tú?" _

"_Parece que vamos por caminos parecidos… ya también quiero ser auror…" pude notas un singular brillo en sus verdosos ojos, "pero tu podrías entrar así como así por todo lo que has hecho ¿por qué pasar por todo eso del reclutamiento y los EXTASIS?"_

"_Porque quiero hacer algo por mí mismo, por mis propios méritos y no solo por llamarme Harry Potter… ya llegamos…" le conteste mientras llegábamos a la entrada de su sala común. Note como al ver la entrada de su sala, el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía dejando ver un rastro de decepción bastante perceptible. El mismo desapareció al instante al voltear a verme para despedirse._

"_Bien… gracias por acompañarme Harry… nos vemos mañana ¿sí?" luego de esa simple interrogación me beso la mejilla, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme a la sensación de sus labios sobre mi cara._

"_Claro… nos vemos mañana" inesperadamente yo también le di un beso y ella al instante adquirió un curioso sonrojo que contrasto con su blanca piel. Ese pequeño gesto inconsciente de su cuerpo elevo un poco mi demacrado ego._

_Astoria traspaso el recuadro que la separaba de su torre, no sin antes despedirse con un movimiento de mano que yo correspondí._

_Volví corriendo a mi torre para adelantar un poco las tareas de ese día antes de comenzar con mi ronda. Pensé en ir a la biblioteca por un libro de artes oscuras, pero recordé que los yo había traído desde la mansión Black tenían muchísima más información en ese aspecto que los de Hogwarts. Cuando llegue a mi habitación, no sin saludar a algunos amigos en el camino, comencé con mi tarea la cual solo era describir cien usos para el hechizo visto hoy en la clase de DCAO, nada complicado._

_La termine al cabo de una hora y viendo que eran cinco para las once, salí de mi torre para comenzar con mi obligada ronda. _

Me termino de poner mi clásica pijama de un pantalón a cuadros y una camiseta blanca, dejándome caer en la cama. Volteo a ver el reloj que coloque recientemente en mi buro y marca las 3:30 am, afortunadamente mañana mis clases comienzan a las diez y poder dormir lo suficiente para repones fuerzas. Recordando unos ojos verdes que me hicieron el día más llevadero, cierro los ojos con una sonrisa adornando mis rostro.

* * *

… _estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo, cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, bajando por las escaleras, no necesito voltear para saber que era su mejor amigo, debido que podía sentir la verde mirada en su nuca. Se levantó junto con Ron, expectante de saber dónde se había metido. Al mirarlo creyó, por un momento ver dolor en su esmeralda mirada, pero solo fue un segundo, porque desapareció al instante, cuando él la desvió a los alrededores, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie cerca._

_Harry bajo las escaleras, pasando a un lado de ellos, para luego encararlos. Ahora si vio en sus ojos pesar, que ella supuso había sido por haber descubierto algo Terrorífico. No estaba equivocada._

_-Te creíamos en el Bosque, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Ron con curiosidad. La castaña sintió un alivio inmediato, gracias a que alguien más hizo la pregunta que ella no se atrevía a hacer._

_-Es a donde voy ahora- dijo el azabache, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de su amigo. Hermione y Ron no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa que apareció en su rostro, estaban a punto de replicar, cuando Harry continuo hablando.- Descubrí algo… hay una razón por la cual puedo hablar parsel, por la cual puedo escuchar a los horrocruxes, por la cual puedo ver en mente de Voldemort y él en la mía… _

_La castaña, en ese momento, odio ser tan inteligente y perceptiva, ella ya sospechaba, desde hace algún tiempo, a lo que Harry se refería, pero había decidido olvidarse de ese temor , no podía darse el lujo de preocuparse por algo de lo que no tenía pruebas contundentes. Y ahora uno de sus miedos se tornaba realidad._

_-¿De qué hablas Harry?- cuestiono Ron, exasperándose porque su amigo le daba muchas vueltas al asunto._

_-… yo soy un horrocrux.- Termino de decir Harry._

_La castaña y el pelirrojo, quedaron en shock instantáneamente, tratando de comprender lo que su amigo le acaba de revelar. Un horrocrux. Harry Potter era un horrocrux. Llevaba en su cuerpo una parte del alma de su enemigo. Toda su vida había vivido con una parte del ser que le arrebató a su familia, encerrada en su propio cuerpo._

_Un peculiar sonido, saco de sus cavilaciones a Hermione, Harry sostenía una carta entre sus manos, parecía llevar a cabo una lucha interna en él, al final se decidió y la puso en una de las bolsas de la chamarra de Hermione. Ella lo mira sin comprender del todo, mientras Ron veía todo como un mudo espectador._

_-Lo siento… -Fue lo que escucho decir a Harry antes de tomara el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besara en los labios. Fue un beso lleno de cariño, confianza, complicidad pero sobre todo, de amor. Fue un como si Harry quisiera recordar la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos, pero, a la vez fue un beso de despedida._

_Justo cuando estaba a punto de corresponder el beso, él se separó unos centímetros de sus labios, para decirle en voz alta…_

_-Te amo- entonces sintió como todo en el universo se colocaba en su correspondiente lugar al escuchar esas palabras, del chico que ella amaba desde hace unos años atrás. Porque si, Hermione Granger amaba a Harry Potter con locura, tanto que visualizarlo con alguien que no fuera ella, la hacía sentir peor que mil crucios sobre sí misma. Así de intenso era su amor por el ojiverde._

_Hermione y Ron volvieron a entra en shock cuando comprendieron el significado de aquello, de esas palabras tan fuertes como la magia misma. Ahora Harry si se separó completamente de ella, retrocediendo de espaldas sin apartar la mirada de la de ella, bajando un escalón de las escaleras que estaban detrás de él…_

Desperté bañado en sudor con mi respiración entrecortada por la impresión del sueño que acaba de tener. Se parecía demasiado al momento en que me despedí de mis amigos para ir a encarar a Voldemort, solo cambiaban unas cosas sin importancia.

Sin importancia para alguien más, pero para mí eran muy importantes. Todo lo vi como si alguien me lo estuviera contando, en este sueño yo le entregaba una carta a Hermione, la besaba y le decía que la amaba todo justo antes de entregarme.

Que más pediría yo porque eso hubiera sucedido en realidad, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta un poco antes de lo que sentía por ella, pero él hubiera no existe y todo fue un sueño, solo eso.

Olvidándome momentáneamente de eso veo mi reloj del buró y veo que marca las 9:30, tan rápido como puedo salto de mi cama, tomando el uniforme limpio los duendes han dejado sobre mi buró y corro hacia el baño para darme una ducha rápida.

Para cuando termino de ducharme y salgo de la sala común, supongo que han de faltar muy poco para que inicie Herbologia, así que comienzo a correr por todo el castillo hacia los invernaderos.

Cuando llego a ellos en un reloj de pared puedo ver que son las 10:15 am. Alarmado por la hora y un seguro castigo, localizo mi salón rápidamente. Al entrar todos de nueva cuenta me ven como un bicho raro.

-Señor Potter…- dice la profesora Sprout con un poco de molestia- que bueno que llega, le aviso que es la única vez que lo dejare pasar al invernadero después de 10 minutos de iniciada la clase. Busque asiento para continuar con la clase…-

-Si… gracias profesora- inmediatamente corro a colocarme junto a mi nueva amiga, cerca de una plantación de césped mágico.- ¿de qué me perdí?- le pregunto poniéndome una bata.

-De nada realmente, solo que vamos a recordar un poco de los años pasados… se te está haciendo costumbre llegar tarde a clases ¿no crees?- me dice acomodándose sus guantes de jardinería.

-Un poco… es que estuve hasta tarde haciendo la ronda y tuve un sueño bastante extraño… pero eso no importa ¿Cómo dormiste tú?-

-Bastante bien a decir verdad… ¿terminaste la tarea de DCAO? Yo tarde como dos horas para poder acabarla…-

-Si la hice en una hora con unos libros que traje desde casa…-

-Presumido…-

Yo iba a replicar para expresarle que no lo dije de esa forma cuando ella me palmea la espalda haciéndome saber que en realidad solo estaba jugando. No sé por qué pero siento un gran alivio al comprender el significado de ese gesto.

-Bien clase hoy recordaremos como acelerar el crecimiento de las plantas comunes y corrientes así como de algunas mágicas…¿alguien recuerda el encantamiento correcto para llevar a cabo esta reacción?-

La única que levanto la mano fue Astoria y me extraño que Hermione no lo hiciera. Cuando la voltee a ver recordé el sueño que tuve esta noche e inconscientemente paso la lengua por mis labios buscando un sabor que nunca llegare a probar.

-Bien señorita Greengrass…- dice la profesora extrañada al igual que toda la clase que fuera la única mano alzada-… efectué el encantamiento a la porción de pasto magico que tiene frente de si.-

-Herbivicus…- dice y al momento el pasto comienza a crecer de forma acelerada elevándose medio metro sobre el suelo en el que estaba plantado.

-Muy bien señorita Greengrass… 20 puntos para Slytherin- yo quedo sorprendido antes la gran inteligencia de Astoria. Ni siquiera recordaba ese encantamiento.

* * *

Vaya que ha sido un fantástico día, solo con algunos inconvenientes claro está, ahorita me encuentro cenando frente a mis mejores amigos, los cuales no dejan de sonreírse y tomarse de la mano. Volteo mi cabeza hacia el lado contrario para no tener que ver esa escena de nuevo por enésima vez en el día.

Mis ojos se van hacia las distintas mesas de las casas, Luna en Ravenclaw charlando animadamente con unos chicos que no paran de comérsela con los ojos, he de admitir que es muy guapa pero no para cometer ese tipo de acciones tan indiscretas. Creo que ella no se ha dado cuenta aun de ese hecho, pero me volta a ver y me saluda moviendo animosamente la mano.

En Slytherin busco a Draco pero no lo localizo ahí. Lo veo salir del gran comedor con paso acelerado, regreso mi mirada a la mesa para ver a Astoria comiendo sola. Sintiéndome impotente al recordar la razón de ello, termino mi emparedado y ante las miradas desconcertadas de Hermione y Ron, me levanto y comienzo a caminar hacia su mesa. Coloco mis manos sobres su ojos, dado que ella esta volteada y le pregunto.

-¿Quién soy?- le digo con una voz distorsionada. Ella comienza a tantear mi cara desde su posición y cuando encuentra la cicatriz en mi frente me dice con su armoniosa voz.

-Basta Harry,,, quiero terminar mi cena…- quito las manos de sus ojos y me siento junto a ella. Mientras comenzamos a hablar recuerdo las últimas horas junto a ella.

_Luego de la clase de Herbologia, lo demás no fue laborioso que digamos. Transformaciones y Astronomía fueron únicamente de teoría mágica. La hora de la comida llego tan rápido que yo me había olvidado de comer algo en la mañana. Nuevamente la última clase antes de la cena fue DCAO, donde únicamente continuamos practicando el hechizo de invisibilidad._

-Bueno Harry estoy satisfecha y además tengo mucho sueño… ¿nos vamos?- me pregunta al terminar su cena. Yo asiento seguro de mí mismo.- Pero ¿y tú amigos?-

-Descuida a ellos no les importara que me aleje de ellos un rato… vámonos…-

La deje en su sala común como en la noche anterior y regrese a mi habitación en la torre anual como le he apodado. En la pequeña sala de la torre no había nadie y no había señales de que Hermione hubiera regresado ya. Imaginando cosas nada gratas para mí, subo a mi habitación con el estómago un poco revuelto. Pero esa sensación desaparece al instante al ver dentro de mi habitación.

Al entrar puedo ver un gran paquete sobre mi escritorio personal y preguntándome de quien o que será me acerco cautelosamente sin aguantar las ganas de abrirlo. Veo la etiqueta de quien lo envía y junto con ella una nota. Mi cara se llena de incredulidad al terminar de leerla, ellos no pudieron haberlo hecho o ¿sí?.

* * *

HGHP95: ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! es verdad que a mi tambien me gustaria que Hermione llegar y dijera "alejate de Harry... ¡es mio!", pero aun falta un poco para que tenga reacciones como la de este capitulo, aunque un poco mas exageradas claro. De hecho hay una situacion mas adelante que le hara ver todo lo que ha estado haciendo ultimamente. de nuevo agradeciendote, espero te haya gustado este capitulo y sigas dejando reviews.

anita675: !Hola, gracias por el review¡ Espero que este capitulo te haya dejado satisfecha, en cuanto tus suposiciones decidi poner un poco de todo para confundir a los lectores. Gracias y hasta la proxima.

satorichiva: Hola igualmente gracias por tu comentario. yo tambien pienso que harry fue un tonto por dejarla ir y no ver a tiempo a quien amaba, pero ya sabemos como es él, siempre achacandose la culpa de todo lo que pasa. en cuanto a la relacion de Hermione y Ron pronto sabremos porque no dijeron nada. espero te haya gustado el capitulo y me dejes otro review de que tal te parecio.

**Gracias a todos por darse el tiempo de leerlo y esperando que les haya gustado, nos leemos la proxima semana.**


	4. Hubiera empezado con Feliz cumpleaños

**_Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, asi como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y las películas a Warner Bros. Studios._**

* * *

**-Hubiera empezado con "Feliz cumpleaños"-**

-Bien chicos, por favor apurémonos que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… para empezar…-Vaya que la profesora Relish se ve realmente bien hoy, no lleva su típica túnica de profesora como normalmente lo hace entre semana. Este día lleva puesto su uniforme de cuando era auror que, si bien se ve que es cómodo para todo tipo de movimientos, seguramente causaba infartos entre sus compañeros y los mortifagos.

Está compuesto de una serie de prendas entalladas al cuerpo con bolsas y accesorios para llevar todo tipo de objetos, con correas en algunas partes como el antebrazo, a la espalda y las caderas. Y, aunque ahora no la lleva puesta, una túnica mágica que se acondiciona al clima. Luce espectacular, a tal grado que llama la atención de todos los chicos del club de duelo, salvo la mía. Se preguntaran como es que no estoy siguiendo atentamente sus movimientos, pues verán yo estoy dividiendo mi atención entre dos chicas. Hermione que, si las miradas pudieran matar, Ron ya estaría muerto, claro que nadie detecta lo que yo puedo leer en sus ojos pues todos perciben que esta impasible, inalterable. Y Astoria, la chica que en unos cuantos días ha logrado colarse en mi vida de tal forma que ni yo me di cuenta de cuando lo hizo.

Ahora concentro toda mi atención en Astoria mientras seguimos a los demás hacia el campo de duelo.

-¿Me dirás por fin que fue ese paquete que te llego?- me dice inquisitoriamente. Sus cabellos negros dan brincos en sus hombros, tan graciosamente que sonrío de manera inconsciente. La mayoría vamos vestidos con ropa deportiva, yo solo escogí un pants negro que halle en la mansión Black en el cuarto de Sirius, que supongo, le perteneció cuando tenía mi edad. También llevo puesto una camisa blanca que contrasta perfectamente con el pantalón y mi tenis grises.

-Aun no puedo mostrártelo Astoria, solo te puedo decir que serás la primera en saber que es- Ella hace un puchero que me parece muy tierno. Aunque lleva ropa deportiva puesta, no pierde ese porte que la caracteriza, su conjunto consiste en una combinación de pantalón negro con líneas blancas a los lados y una camisa igualmente negra que hace resaltar el brillo de sus ojos que parecen tener luz propia.

-Está bien…- Me dice resignada. Este sábado hay un clima muy agradable, perfecto para una tercera sesión de duelos. A mi aun no me había tocado batirme con alguien, la profesora me limitaba a solo ver la acción frente a mi aunque no sé para qué.

Al llegar a las gradas, veo que la arena de nuevo ha cambiado. El miércoles era una especie de selva tropical con riachuelos y muchas palmeras que dificultaban considerablemente la visión. El viernes fue un entorno ártico, que seguramente a los que peleaban ahí abajo, les helo hasta los huesos. Ayer, de hecho, gracias a ese escenario recordé las pocas semanas que pase con mí, en ese entonces, mejor amiga. Digo "en ese entonces" porque ahora apenas y puedo hablar con ella, mucho menos hablar de pasar el tiempo, todo lo gasta con Ron haciendo quien sabe qué. Solo sé que sigue siendo mi amiga porque aún me dirige los buenos días y las buenas noches, eso claro cuando la veo.

Hoy el área de juego tiene una forma bastante curiosa, es algo así como un pedazo de algún parque de diversiones, está lleno de escaparates y puestos de comida rápida, unos juegos de destreza abandonados y, también, un gran cacho de montaña rusa color amarillo canario que atraviesa todo el lugar.

-Hoy competirán… el señor Thomas y… la señorita Patil.- Dice la profesora mientras saca unos papelitos con nuestros nombres de una vasija transparente.-Bajen por favor y tomen sus posiciones… ya saben que hacer…- Ambos asienten, luego comienzan a caminar en direcciones contrarias hacia sus respectivas escaleras que llevan a los vestidores y al campo.

Esta parece una pelea prometedora, pues ambos estuvieron en el Ejército de Dumbledore. Mientras ambos se ponen en posición para empezar y todos nos enfocamos en ellos, en mi subconsciente mi mente procesa lo sucedido desde el miércoles.

"_Vaya sorpresa me lleve con el regalito… "pienso cuando me cambiaba el uniforme para asistir a clases. La noche anterior recibí un gran paquete con una nota que decía más o menos así: _

"_Querido señor Potter:_

_Reciba mis más cordiales saludos desde Londres, tal vez le parezca raro recibir este paquete en su habitación, pero no podíamos esperar más para, de alguna forma, agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por el mundo mágico y sus habitantes._

_Nosotros sabemos que a usted le apasionan demasiado este tipo de artículos y nosotros como fundadores de nuestra empresa y creadores de la famosa Saeta de fuego, hemos decidido crear para usted un artículo único en su especie._

_Dentro del paquete viene nada más y nada menos que La Saeta de fuego Lightning, fabricada única y exclusivamente para usted. Por favor tómela con una pequeña forma de agradecimiento por habernos salvado. Sería un honor que la aceptara y usara, puesto que el nombre fue inspirado en usted y su leyenda, sobra decirle que es la única pieza existente._

_Podría inundarlo con especificaciones y tecnicismos que no vendrían al caso, lo único que debe saber es que si el último modelo de la Saeta superaba con creces a su antecesora, esta no tiene comparación por lo menos de aquí a 15 años. No hemos reparado en gastos en investigación para hacer todo esto posible, es por ello que hasta ahora le hacemos entrega de ella. Nos hubiera gustado entregársela el mismo día del término de la guerra, pero aquí la tiene._

_Espero que la disfrute como un buen amante de las escobas lo haría, usted se lo merece._

_A sus órdenes, Acantos Lekker._

_P.D. Gracias por todo "_

_En ese momento, cuando termine de leerla, creí que se trataba de una broma muy pesada. Quien se tomaría las molestias de fabricar una escoba para solo un apersona._

_Deje la nota a un lado y comencé a desempaquetar la caja. La gran caja venia envuelta en un, de igual forma, grande trozo de papel de estraza, cuidadosamente quite la tapa. Dentro había un pequeño papel que únicamente decía "Disfrútela", ahora ya no sentía aquella incredulidad de hace unos segundos, a medida que pasaba el tiempo mi emoción por saber si aquello era real aumentaba exponencialmente._

_Estaba que no me la creía, dentro de la caja, luego de quitar el poli estireno que la protegía, había una escoba lo suficientemente larga como para llevar a dos personas cómodamente, de un color marrón, curvada como lo era mi antigua saeta de fuego con algunas inclinaciones más o menos. En el mango, de un lado tenia las iniciales HP y por el otro un rayo plateado con bordes dorados._

_Era la mejor escoba que alguna vez había visto además de la única en su tipo. Me hechizo su forma y moría de ganas por probarla. Quise salir al campo y comenzar a hacer acrobacias en ella todo el día. Pero me lo pensé mejor, si lo hubieran hecho todos habrían visto mi nueva escoba y comenzarían a hacer preguntas sobre ella, así que decidí que Hogwarts conocería La saeta de Fuego Lightning en el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, por supuesto yo la estrenaría muchísimo antes._

_Guarde cuidadosamente mi nuevo tesoro y me fui a dormir._

_El miércoles en la fue un día muy tranquilo a decir verdad, solo pude notar que Ginny andaba muy extraña, era la segunda vez que la encontraba merodeando por la sala común de Slytherin. Yo había acompañado a Astoria por un libro que olvido, en el camino encontramos a Ginny que venía con un nada sutil color rojo en sus mejillas._

"_Hola GInny… Oh disculpa, mira ella es Astoria, mi nueva amiga… Astoria ella es Ginny, la hermana de Ron…" Ambas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla después de haberlas presentado. "Mucho gusto Astoria… he bueno yo me voy…" sin darme tiempo para decir algo más, salió corriendo a tal velocidad que un segundo después ya no se oían sus pisadas, "¿extraño no crees?" me pregunto Astoria encaminándonos de nuevo a su sala común, yo solo asentí._

_El resto del día no tuvo nada mas de especial, en la noche al ir a quitar la lista para las pruebas de quidditch, que empezaban la próxima semana, me sorprendí al ver tantos nombres en ella. Por supuesto estaba Ron, Ginny e incluso Neville. Mi amigo había cambiado mucho desde la última batalla, en apariencia se seguía viendo un poco tímido pero a la hora de hablar lo hacía con tal firmeza y seguridad que parecía que estábamos frente al chico que hizo frente a Voldemort hacía más de un año. Estaban casi todos los Gryffindors desde segundo a séptimo, chicos y chicas por igual._

_Cansado hasta la coronilla de tantos nuevos conceptos que había aprendido estudiando más de tres horas frente al lago negro, me cambie y acosté rápidamente en mi cama corriendo el dosel para que la luz de la luna no me molestara lentamente comencé a caer en un abismo de inconsciencia. _

_El jueves no fue un día en especial, en cuanto acabaron las clases recorrí el castillo de punta a punta con varita y pergamino en la mano derecha y en la izquierda un libro de posición mágica. Caminaba recitando antiguas palabras en latín, de las cuales solo alcanzaba a comprender algunas, suponía que seguramente Astoria comprendería claramente todo lo que decía ahí, ella no se encontraba conmigo puesto que estaba haciendo un trabajo en equipo con sus compañeros de Aritmancia, entre las cuales se encontraba mi Hermione. En cuanto ese pensamiento llego a mi mente me lance mentalmente una reprimenda de aquellas que solo mi tío Vernon podía darme de como cuando era pequeño, yo no debía hacerla una posesión mía, porque uno ella no era un objeto y dos era la novia de Ron._

_Me concentre en mi caminar cuando una figura oscura corría en dirección a contraria a la mía, deje lo que estaba haciendo y la seguí, no tarde mucho en alcanzarla pero cuando la sujete me percate que era Draco._

"_¿Draco… porqué corres?" le cuestione pues se veía un poco alterado, "Nada… solo hacia un poco de ejercicio antes de ir a dormir…" yo podía comprender que quisiera estar en forma, pero correr en el castillo y con un traje negro con zapatos, no concordaba con mi definición de comodidad. "¿Con traje y todo?" le pregunte divertido "eh… si es que este ya está muy viejo y quisiera darle un último buen uso." Con ese último comentario siguió "corriendo"._

_Como ya llevaba la mitad del castillo recorrido decidí dejar el trabajo pospuesto para ir a terminar las tareas que tenía pendientes. _

_El viernes solo fue interesante en el club de duelo pues pude ver a Astoria en combate contra un chico de Ravenclaw, aunque él era un buen estratega como Ron me había comentado puesto que había jugado ajedrez contra él un par de veces, no era comparable a la estrategia de Astoria, que mientras usaba poderosas encantamientos ilusorios y de transformación para despistarlo, lo rodea desvaneciendo el sonido de sus pisadas._

_Al final ella gano al ponerle la varita en la yugular cuando el otro ataco un arbusto que creaba la forma de la sombra de Astoria. Yo la felicite y la abraze por su magnífica actuación en el campo de batalla, ella a la vez me dijo que tampoco podía esperar para volver a verme en acción._

_Hoy sábado, me pase hasta las dos de la tarde haciendo mis tareas atrasadas y puliendo mi nueva escoba para que estuviera perfecta para cuando la estrenara._

Los gritos de apoyo de mis compañeros me lastiman un poco los tímpanos, unos por parte de las chicas y otro por parte de los chicos. Yo me mantengo neutral, aunque ambos duelistas hayan estado en el ejército de Dumbledore.

Todos sabemos ellos por ahora no nos pueden ver ni oír, así que continuo solo mirando. Ambos están haciendo una gran actuación lanzando hechizos y maleficios por el aire hacia su contrincante. Puedo ver como todas los escaparates estallan dejando tras de si nubes de humo gris.

En un último intento por acabar esto y ganar, Parvati encanta un trozo de la montaña rusa dirigiéndolo hacia lo más alto del domo y lo deja caer en el medio del lugar desestabilizándolos a ambos. Justo antes de que este cayera, ella había lanzado un _Petrificus totalus _ dejando paralizado a Dean y ganando el encuentro.

- Muy bien hecho señorita Patil… buena utilización del escenario del encuentro…- dice la profesora luego de que ambos subieran a sus lugares.- Ahora todos pueden irse… salvo usted señor Potter…- la veo extrañado y dirijo mi mirada hacia mi amiga, que con un movimiento de labios me dice que la vea más tarde en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Asiento y comienzo a seguir a la profesora hacia el campo de entrenamiento que ahora se encuentra vacío.

-Se preguntara para que lo he llamado señor Potter y también porque no ha participado en ningún encuentro… pues la razón en bastante sencilla, yo quería que se fijara en las habilidades de sus compañeros y me ayudara a elegir en quien debo concentra más mi atención… ¿algunas sugerencias?...-

Hemos llegado al centro del campo cuando termina de decirme todo eso, me parece sorprendente que confié tanto en mí y mi juicio. Claro que me he fijado en mis compañeros, pues es lo único que he estado haciendo.

-A decir verdad, la mayoría de Gryffindors que hay en el club, practicaron conmigo durante mi quinto año aquí asi que le sugeriría que prestara más atención a los de las otras casas, que yo siento aun las falta mucho camino por recorrer.

-¿Todos… todos los de las demás casas?- me pregunta de forma inquisidora.

-Bueno… hay sus excepciones como Luna Lovegood que ella también practico conmigo y Astoria que, por lo que he visto, me daría una gran pelea incluso a mí y no pretendo ser arrogante pero es bastante difícil mantenerme el paso…

-De eso me he dado cuenta señor Potter… fue increíble la paliza que le dio al señor Weasley cuando les presente el club… ahora quisiera comprobar por mí misma que tan bueno es contra una profesional del área.

Se aleja, no sin antes inclinarse con la varita en medio de la cara, dándome a entender que quiere batirse a duelo conmigo. Hago la misma pose y me alejo en dirección contraria mientras veo como todo a mi alrededor comienza a cambiar de nuevo.

* * *

Me encuentro arreglándome la camisa blanca de vestir que traigo puesta. Hoy jueves, todos en la torre están fiesta pues es cumpleaños de Hermione y todos le organizaron una gran fiesta a la heroína de la batalla de Hogwarts. Termino de arreglar mi vestuario que consiste en la camisa de vestir y un pantalón negro con zapatos formales.

No me explico como la profesora McGonagall consintió hacer la fiesta pero bueno, ya está hecho asique a disfrutar un poco de la compañía de todos. Tomo el regalo que tengo envuelto un pedazo de tela con un moño rojo sangre. Tal vez no es muy grande pero estoy seguro que le encantara y más para sus rondas.

No me gusta verla con ojeras de desvelo por andar cuidando del castillo, por eso el sábado lo termine en compañía de Astoria. Desciendo las escaleras de caracol que me llevan a la sala común donde ya se encuentran todos, recordando cómo lo termine.

"_¿De veras hizo que te enfrentaras a ella?" me había preguntado ella un poco confundida, "Si… pero no fue demasiado dura conmigo, me hizo darme cuenta que aun necesito mucho por aprender…" caminábamos desde hacía rato, comenzando desde el punto donde había comenzado a perseguir a Draco._

"_siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender Harry… siempre" continuamos el recorrido que me faltaba del castillo conociéndonos cada vez más. No me preguntaba para qué era eso que hacíamos, solo se limitaba a seguirme el paso y estar a mi lado, gesto que agradecí demasiado._

_En cuanto lo terminamos, lo guarde doblándolo varias veces y depositándolo en mi mochila junto con el libro, acompañe a Astoria a su sala común._

-Hey Harry por fin bajas ven que la fiesta apenas comienza…- me dice un Gryffindor que no conozco. La sala común se ve repleta de gente bien vestida, pues hoy Hermione cumplía nada más y nada menos que veinte años de existencia. Yo desde que empezó el día me la he pasado agradeciendo a Merlín y cualquier deidad más existente, la bendición de que Hermione entrara en mi vida.

Sin ella no habría podido superar ninguna de las dificultades que se me venían presentando desde primer grado. Sin ella no habría salvado a Ginny de la cámara secreta. Sin ella no habría liberado a tiempo a Sirius. Sin ella no habría podido librar mi primera prueba en el torneo de los tres magos. Sin ella no habría burlado a Umbrige para ir al departamento de misterios. Sin ella tampoco hubiera descifrado el misterio de los horrocruxes y destruirlos. Sin ella no hubiera conocido lo que era el amor verdadero aunque este no fuera reciproco.

Todos están en el medio de la sala bailando y tomando lo que parece ser whisky de fuego, incluidos Hermione y Ron. De Ron lo esperaría pero de Hermione me es muy difícil entenderlo, pero sé que todos, como había dicho Astoria, aprendemos cosas nuevas siempre y a querer probar cosas nuevas y Hermione no podía ser la excepción.

_El lunes y el martes no fueron muy distintos de otros que hubiera tenido. Hermione y Ron tomados de la mano, clases, Hermione y Ron besándose, clases. Lo típico._

Ha pasado una hora desde que baje y he bailado con unas cuantas chicas pero no con la cumpleañera, únicamente la he visto tomar whisky y estar con Ron.

_El miércoles fue un día muy divertido, pues se batieron a duelo Seamus y Neville, lo cual desencadeno una serie de explosiones que acabaron con ambos bastante polvosos y mugrientos._

Vaya que el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, otras dos horas han pasado y no he bailado una sola pieza con Hermione. Es raro que diga que quiero bailar pero el amor te hace sentir y hacer cosas que nunca antes hubieras hecho o sentido y justamente lo único que yo quería era bailar con Hermione que había perdido desde hacía un rato y no la encontraba por ningún lado.

He bailado con Luna, con Ginny, y otras chicas, también me hubiera gustado bailar con Astoria pero a ella no la había podido traer, porque según solo eran íntimos amigos de la festejada, o eso fue lo que me dijeron las chicas que le organizaron la fiesta.

Ahora puedo visualizar a Hermione bajando las escaleras, si bien al principio de la fiesta llevaba un vestido en el que lucía muy bella, ahora traía ropa más cómoda, unos jeans y una blusa. Ahora se ve increíblemente Hermosa, como debería ser Hermione, sin aparentar cosas que no son propias de ella. Para mí con lo que fuera que vistiera se vería siempre bella y despampanante pero cuando luce simple y cómoda, como siempre ha vestido, no me alcanzan las palabras para describirla.

Me acerco hacia ella y conforme avanzo puedo ver que ya todos se encuentran muy ebrios y tambaleándose, incluida ella. Yo no he tomado ni una sola pizca de alcohol y puedo maniobra perfectamente entre todos.

-Hermione… ven ya es suficiente...- le digo quitándole el vaso de entre las manos, pero ella me lo arrebata de nuevo y se empina todo el contenido de un solo trago.

-¡Déjame en paz Harry!... ¡Porque no te vas con tu amiguita a cuidarla a ella que yo puedo cuidarme a mí misma!…- al terminar de gritarme, se aleja de mi corriendo, o lo que sea que hace tambaleándose, en dirección hacia Ron, el cual estaba recargado en una pared cabeceando quedándose dormido. Como antes ya había dicho, es bueno probar cosas nuevas, pero todo es bueno hasta cierto límite y beber en exceso no es saludable en ningún nivel.

Haciendo caso omiso de todas las personas regadas en el suelo, entro de nuevo en mi torre y me dirijo hacia su habitación. Le dejo su regalo en el buro que esta junto a su cama y me dirijo a la mía. Al momento de hacer su regalo me había percatado que una trampilla debajo de mi cama llevaba hacia la torre de Astronomía. Hago a un lado la cama y abro la pequeña puerta para entrar en el camino que lleva a la torre más alta de Hogwarts.

En el camino comienzo a pensar en lo que habre hecho para que ella me gritara de esa forma y caí en cuenta del dolor que travesaba el pecho de forma lacerante. Ella nunca me había gritado de esa forma tan brusca y violenta como lo hizo hace unos minutos, únicamente lo hacía cuando Ron las sacaba completamente de sus casillas y eso hace mucho que no pasaba.

Llego al pie de las escaleras de la torre y comienzo a subir. Cuando llego ahí, me siento y acurruco mis rodillas contra mi pecho mientras recargo mi barbilla contra ellas. Deseo poder llorar y dejar salir todas las emociones que llevo sintiendo desde hace más de un año y cuatro meses para dejar de sentir y que nada me dañe internamente pero nada sale de mis ojos por alguna extraña razón aunque puedo sentir las gotas de agua salada en la parte posterior de mis ojos.

Escucho pasos claramente subiendo las escaleras y cuando llegan hasta mi localizo a Astoria en una bata de dormir color azul rey.

-Hola Harry… no sabía que estabas aquí… ¿quieres que me vaya?...- me dice viendome preocupadamente. Supongo que puede sentir mi tristeza atraves del viento que golpea su cara, niego con la cabeza y con una mano le indico que se acerque a mí. No quería que se fuera, no quería sentirme solo de nuevo.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?-

-Quisiera… pero aun no estoy seguro de que me pasa… solo no me dejes solo…- le digo afligido. Ella solo asiente y toma mi cabeza para posarla sobre sus piernas dejándome ver dos maravillas, la infinidad del espacio con las estrellas y su rostro a contra la luz de la luna. Cierro los ojos aspirando su dulce aroma, queriendo embriagarme con él en vez del alcohol con el que lo están haciendo todos en la sala común.

Astoria también mira hacían las estrellas frente a ella acariciando la cicatriz de Harry con sus delicadas manos y a la vez mira a la nada recordando a su familia y amigos fallecidos en la guerra, agradeciendo este momento de soledad con la persona que ha llegado a convertirse en alguien indispensable en su vida.

* * *

: Gracias por el review espero que continues leyendo la historia para saber que pasara con ellos.

crazzy76: Gracias por el cumplido, pero era guapo. si soy hombre pero descuida. me alegra que te este gustando el fic y si la carta la escribi yo, en un one shot que tengo por ahi. De nuevo gracias por seguir la historia.

satorichiva: Gracias por el comentario. en cuanto a la excusa asi ellos digan cualquier cosa, harry los perdonara por la culpa que siente. Luna se que es despistada pero no soltaria la sopa para nada, solo que harry no sabe eso y cree que podria hablar muy facil de ello. A mi tambien me agrada mucho el caracter de Astoria y estoy llegando a apreciarla demasiado. En cuanto a Hermione dentro de un poco mas sabremos la razones de sus decaimiento escolar.

anita675: De igual manera gracias por apoyar la historia. Como ya lo habia dicho antes Hermione confrontara una situacion en la que vera sus acciones reflejadas en su entorno.


	5. Un segundo suspendido en el tiempo

**_Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, asi como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y las películas a Warner Bros. Studios._**

* * *

**-Un segundo suspendido en el tiempo-**

El gran comedor luce muy vacío esta mañana de viernes o por lo menos en la mesa de Gryffindor. No es que faltaran todos los alumnos, luce muy solo por la ausencia de casi todos los alumnos de séptimo que somos los que más ruido hacemos.

Supongo que tendrán una cruda descomunal por la fiesta de la noche anterior que, según alguien me comento, duro hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Yo también me quede hasta muy tarde despierto pero no en la fiesta, me quede disfrutando de la compañía de Astoria en uno de mis momentos de melancolía y depresión, que ahora no son tan frecuentes desde que la conozco.

Recordando a mi amiga, la busco con la mirada en su mesa pero no la encuentro. Por supuesto que aún no ha llegado, ella siempre llega a desayunar alrededor de las 8:00 am los viernes y apenas son las 7:30 am.

Regreso mi atención a mi desayuno que se compone de un poco de cereal y huevos revueltos con café. Recordando que mañana a las 10 am comienzan las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch, pienso que va a ser un día muy largo junto con el domingo. Alzo la mirada hacia la puerta del Gran comedor y veo entrar a algunos compañeros de casa entre los que se encuentran Hermione y Ron.

Recuerdo la manera en que me grito acusándome de cuidarla demasiado según ella y alrededor de mí se comienza a formar una barrera invisible que espero soporte lo que tenga que decirme esta vez. La noche anterior se veían muy "a gusto" festejando, hoy por otra parte se ve que la cruda está a flor de piel, pues todos los que entran están pálidos y con ojeras en sus caras.

-Demonios…No recuerdo nada de anoche…- dice Hermione mientras se sienta frente a mí junto con Ron que, apenas toma asiento, coloca rápidamente su cabeza en la mesa para apoyarla en algo sólido.

-¿Segura que no recuerdas nada de nada?- le pregunto esperanzado de que no recuerde la manera en la que actuó y me trate como si nada hubiera pasado. Niega tomándose la cabeza con una mano, se ve muy mal. Entonces la barrera construida alrededor de mí se desmorona como si fuera arena que fue arrastrada por las olas del mar perdiéndose en sus profundidades y preocupado le paso un jugo de naranja que espero le ayude con su dolor de cabeza.

-Gracias… ¿sabes si paso algo ayer…? Algo malo, es a lo que me refiero.- comienza a tomar su jugo ansiosamente.

-Nada que yo sepa, además sabes que las malas noticias vuelan como pólvora encendida- estoy alegre de que no recuerde su actitud anterior, pero a la vez estoy preocupado de que vuelva a caer en una borrachera como aquella.

Comienza a servirse su desayuno y a Ron, mientras yo sigo terminándome el mío. Últimamente he tenido ganas de leer El Profeta pero al parecer siguen recuperándose de la corrupción impuesta hace algún tiempo.

Siento una mirada en la nuca, volteo a ver al dueño o la dueña de esa mirada y me encuentro directamente con las esmeraldas de mi amiga. Ella me saluda desde su lugar y comienza a desayunar. Me entran unas ganas locas de ir a sentarme con ella y acompañarla pero creo que Hermione me necesita un poco más en su estado actual.

Un rato después me levanto con mi mochila en el hombro y, sabiendo que la mayoría de los Gryffindors van hacia la enfermería por algún medicamento para el dolor de cabeza, me coloco al lado de Astoria encaminándonos hacia la clase de transformaciones.

-Supongo que la fiesta de ayer tuvo que ser muy buena para que todos estén así…- me dice empezando la conversación. Probablemente no quiera incomodarme con lo sucedido en la torre de Astronomía.

-No sabría que decirte… ayer me la pasé mucho mejor en torre que en la fiesta…- veo como adquiere un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que parecen de porcelana, tan delicadas que siento que si las acaricio puedan quebrarse.-… hablando de la torre… ¿qué hacías tu ahí?-

La veo dubitativa, como si no supiera si era correcto decirme o no. La decepción trata de apoderarse de mí, pero inmediatamente ella voltea a verme con un gesto de sinceridad. La decepción arde en llamas mientras feliz presto toda mi atención hacia ella.

-Veras, desde que estoy en Hogwarts me gusta ir ahí para pensar un poco cuando no puedo dormir… mira que oportuno fue mi insomnio, que te encontré ahí, pero regresando a lo anterior, de hecho yo presencie cuando tú y Hermione, llevaron un dragón hasta ahí arriba y se lo entregaron a alguien.-

-¿De veras viste cuando entregamos a Norberta?-

-Claro, pero no me vieron pues me escondí antes de que llegaran… me pareció una acción muy noble de su parte dejar que se llevaran al dragón a un lugar seguro para él… ¿Norberta?-

-SI, originalmente era Norberto, pero tiempo después descubrimos que era hembra…- ella asiente dedicándome una sonrisa encantadora mientras esperamos a la profesora afuera del salón de Transformaciones.

* * *

"_Alumnos de Gryffindor._

_Se les comunica que los días 21 y 22 de Septiembre tomaran lugar las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de la casa. En caso de querer participar, se les recuerda que solo los alumnos de segundo año en adelante podrán hacer las pruebas para obtener un lugar en el equipo. Presentarse a las 10:00 am en el campo de Quidditch los días señalados._

_Para llevar un mejor control de los asistentes, por favor anotar su nombre en los espacios en blanco de esta misma notificación antes del día 11 de este mismo mes._

_Atentamente _

_La directora y jefa de casa de Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall._

_EL capitán del equipo, Harry Potter._

No puedo estar más feliz, hoy montare mi escoba nueva en el campo de Quidditch, me estoy colocando mi uniforme junto con la insignia de capitán y aun ni siquiera amanece. Ya había dicho que yo estrenaría mi escoba mucho antes de que el mundo la conociera, y hoy será ese día.

Bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente para no despertar a Hermione, pues es sábado. Apenas salgo de la sala común comienzo a caminar con paso apresurado, no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita con Astoria. No es precisamente el tipo de cita romántica, solo quede con ella en el campo de Quidditch para mostrarle lo que contenía el paquete que me había llegado una semana atrás.

A medida que me acerco puedo ver una esbelta figura envuelta en una chamarra y un gorro en la entrada de los vestidores. Se frota una mano contra la otra tratando de generar calor inútilmente. Ciertamente hace frio, pero son más mis ganas de subir en la escoba que el dolor de mis huesos.

-¿Olvidaste tus guantes verdad?- Ella asiente, tomo sus manos entre las mías y comienzo a frotar para darle calor. Antes ya había tomados sus manos, pero ahora totalmente frías como estaban podía sentirlas como cristal entre mis manos. Cuando sentí que estaban lo suficientemente calientes se las devolví delicadamente.

-Gracias…- El sonrojo en sus facciones es muy notorio, creo se debe en parte a las bajas temperaturas del ambiente - … ¿y bien, que ibas a mostrarme?-

-_Accio… _¡admira la nueva Saeta de fuego Lightning!- Desde el castillo se podía ver como una escoba se acercaba, no venía rápido por el efecto del encantamiento. Miro expectante a Astoria y conforme la distancia entre la escoba y nosotros disminuía su cara va cambiando de incredulidad a asombro absoluto. En cuanto llega y se posa sobre mis manos, se la paso a ella para que la sienta.

-Harry… esto es increíble… ¿de dónde…?- saco la carta que venía con la escoba y se la doy. Ella aun desconcertada comienza a leerla apoyando la escoba en el suelo.

Unos minutos después de terminar de leerla se puede ver que sigue estupefacta, imagino que esa debe ser la forma en la que me vi yo cuando comprendí todo eso.

-¡Felicidades Harry!... no sé qué decirte… es increíble, ¿ya la probaste?- Me da un abrazo sujetando aun la escoba, yo encantado de que le guste le correspondo.

-No, aun no… para eso te quería ver aquí, como te lo dije serias la primera en verla… y probarla…- Al parecer está dispuesta a replicar pero poniendo un dedo en sus labios le hago saber que mi decisión ya está tomada.-… y Hogwarts y el mundo la conocerá el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Ahora vamos al campo…-

Ella asiente a mis palabras y mientras nos adentramos en los vestidores puedo sentir su impaciencia por subirse en la escoba. Yo también estoy que me muero por poder surcar los cielos con ella.

Ya en el centro del estadio con los ojos le indico que despegue, ella me dirige una significativa mirada. En cuanto se sube a la escoba y patea el suelo, sale disparada como si de una bala se tratase, instantáneamente la pierdo de vista y buscando por todos lados con mis reflejos de buscador, solo puedo visualizar unos tenues destellos plateados en diferentes lugares del estadio. Durante más de cinco minutos trato de seguirla con la mirada pero a cada instante la pierdo de nuevo.

-¡Baja la velocidad no te puedo seguir el paso!- en el momento en que acabo de hablar puedo ver una estela marrón con negro acercarse a mí, luego veo a veo a Astoria bajar de la escoba en el mismo lugar desde donde despego.

-¡Vaya!... tu escoba es realmente increíble… mientras volaba… wow podía ver como todo pasaba en cámara lenta alrededor mío… sin dudas nadie te ganara en ninguna carrera ni en el Quidditch...- Se veía realmente extasiada, por supuesto que le había encantado la escoba- …perdona mi entusiasmo pero nunca había ido tan rápido en una escoba…- Me alegra ver que también le gusta sentir el viento quemar tu cara mientras vas a toda velocidad en una escoba. Acabo de descubrir otra cosa que podre compartir con ella que con Hermione no, pero no por eso dejo de amarla. Únicamente ambas son diferentes-…Gracias, fue una gran experiencia, es tu turno de ver el tiempo pasar.

Asiento sonriente mientras tomo la escoba y me alejo un poco de ella. Ansiosas, cada célula de mi ser no puede esperar para despegar, tomo mi posición, pateo el suelo con fuerza y con una sensación explosiva detrás de mí, automáticamente me elevo 100 metros en el aire a una velocidad sorprendente. Si no fuera porque ya tengo experiencia en escobas rápidas no habría sostenido con fuerza el mango y hubiera caído en picada.

Cierro los ojos para sentir esa maravillosa sensación tocar cada fibra de mi cuerpo, estar en el aire me hacía olvidarme de los problemas terrestres y creer que era alguien más. Alguien que no tenía nombre ni apellido y únicamente disfrutaba de desafiar a la gravedad haciendo acrobacias en el aire. Recuerdo el comentario de Astoria sobre ver el tiempo pasar preguntándome como será, abro los ojos y quedo atónito ante lo que veo.

Es casi indescriptible lo que ven mis ojos, se tiene que vivirlo para poder creerlo. El otoño está a la vuelta de la esquina y las hojas comienzan caer para poder comenzar con esta época tan melancólica. Puedo ver las hojas marrones pasar a mi lado siendo arrastradas por el viento pero no como alguien con los pies en la tierra lo haría, yo montado en mi escoba puedo ver como cada parte de cada hoja se mueve lentamente cuando choca contra ese conjunto de gases llamado aire, puedo ver cada bandera hondearse poco a poco como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Puedo ver, también, en el lago negro un tentáculo bambolearse lentamente antes de estrellarse de manera violenta en el agua, las gotas que salen de su recinto se separan en miles más mientras en el agua se van formando las ondas del impacto anterior tan pausadamente que si no vieras en algún punto en específico, creerías que todo se detuvo.

En mi ensoñación me he olvidado de la chica que me acompañaba, la volteo a ver esperando captar una sonrisa en su rostro que, ahora que veo el mundo en su más puro sentido, me parece… no, toda ella, una muñeca de porcelana de alguna colección sumamente costosa, de aquellas que son hechas a mano. Pero esa sonrisa nunca llega a mis ojos, pues lo único que hay ahí es preocupación y angustia. Aterrado, giro la escoba violentamente y comienzo a acercarme veloz mientras mi preocupación va en aumento si es eso posible.

Cuando comienzo a bajar la velocidad todo a mí alrededor vuelve a la normalidad poco a poco. Me detengo a unos metros de ella, me bajo de la escoba antes de que toque el suelo y corro en dirección suya. Ignoro su cara de confusión e instintivamente la abrazo contra mí.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?- le digo sin soltar mi agarre ni un poco.

-Descuida… solo me preocupe un poco, porque ya llevabas tiempo arriba y no aparecías por ningún lado… solo oía zumbidos por doquier…- Para entonces ya me había alejado lo suficiente para verla a los ojos.

-¿Tiempo…?- según ella yo llevaba tiempo arriba, cuando yo no lo sentí para nada.

-Si… una hora más o menos.-

No me lo creo, una hora estuve volando con los ojos cerrados, creyendo ser nadie, creyendo no ser yo.

-Eh… lo siento Astoria, pero me perdí allá arriba.-

-No importa… dime ¿viste el tiempo pasar frente a tus ojos? – Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, ahora ya sabía a lo que se refería con eso.

-Por supuesto que lo hice. Es una sensación indescriptible, fue como….

* * *

-Bien chicos, las pruebas han concluido… podrán consultar la selección final del equipo el miércoles en la mañana, pegare los resultados en la pizarrón de anuncios de la sala común. Gracias a todos por su participación y no se decepción si no son seleccionados, el equipo nos necesita a todos.

Con esas últimas palabras todos los asistentes se van retirando, unos felices, otros cabizbajos. Localizo a Astoria en la gradas sonriéndome y a Hermione bajando de ellas para encontrarse con Ron y yo me encamino a la salida para encontrarme con ella.

De veras que las pruebas fueron muy reñidas y para nada amistosas.

_El sábado a las 10 am ya no hacia tanto frio como en la mañana y puntuales como ellos solos, los alumnos que iban a asistir en las pruebas ya estaban dentro del estadio._

_Luego de estar otro rato viendo el tiempo pasar, Astoria se fue a las gradas a observar las pruebas mientras yo las dirigía. Había 56 alumnos según las listas que había recogido y para agilizar todo el proceso, entre La directora McGonagall y yo, formamos 8 equipos que se irían enfrentando uno a uno. _

_Los equipos los habíamos formado de la siguiente forma: _

_Uno de acuerdo a que se complementaran los integrantes, el siguiente con todos los integrantes al azar, el siguiente complementario, el otro azar y así sucesivamente. Casualmente a Ron y a Ginny le había tocado en equipos distintos que se enfrentarían al final el sábado. Para los equipos del domingo había hecho lo mismo pero ahora a nadie le tocaría con algunos de los integrantes del equipo anterior._

_Yo observaba todo desde el aire juzgando como capitán y vigilando que nadie hiciera trampa de alguna forma (ejem… Hermione). Todos hicieron una espectacular actuación y cada uno de los partidos fue sumamente emocionante, salvo uno que otro percance por los jugadores inexpertos. Ron no había perdido la práctica en esto después de todo y paro cada uno de los tiros que amenazaban la portería. Ginny de igual forma seguía siendo muy buena y anotaba siempre que tiraba. Claro que esto lo sabía por qué antes los vi practicar para este día, por supuesto cada quien por su lado._

_Cuando sus equipos se enfrentaron en el último partido del día que fue ya en la tarde, yo estaba a la expectativa, pues el guardián de un equipo y la cazadora del otro eran muy buenos. Como esperaba fue un partido muy reñido, pues quedaron 100 a 100. Creo que lo olvide, pero es obvio que no había buscador en ningún equipo. El día acabo sin mayores contratiempos, únicamente quede con Astoria para el día siguiente a la misma hora para otra sesión de tiempo. Sobra decir que desaparecí la saeta antes de que todos llegaran._

_Hoy nuevamente jugamos un rato en la pureza del mundo antes de que comenzaran los partidos otra vez, al igual que el día anterior cada uno de los asistentes se adaptó a su nuevo equipo. Los nuevos equipos de Ginny y Ron empataron de nueva cuenta, pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión con respecto al guardián y a una cazadora. Aun debía seleccionar a los cazadores restantes y a los golpeadores._

En la salida del estadio Astoria me espera sonriente y bastante despampanante, si en la mañana llevaba su chamarra encima ahora únicamente una blusa que combina bastante bien con sus jeans, definiendo demasiado bien las curvas de su cuerpo. Con solo ese pensamiento mis mejillas se ponen coloradas.

-Eres un gran capitán Harry… ¿te sientes bien?... te ves un poco acalorado.- me toca ligeramente la frente y las mejillas. No sé porque pero mis ojos se cerraron ante el contacto de su piel contra la mía.

-No te preocupes… ¿nos vamos?- ella asiente y nos encaminamos hacia el castillo. A pesar de estar con la mirada hacia el frente, tengo la sensación de una mirada penetrante a mis espaldas pero la ignoro y sigo platicando con Astoria.

-¿Ya sabes a quien escogerás para el equipo…? Si no te tengo algunas sugerencias…-la miro expectante de saber quiénes son los afortunados que ella va a recomendarme.

-Pues ya escogí una cazadora y al guardián…. ¿Sabes quiénes son?-

-Claro que sí, son los hermanos Weasley, de verdad son muy buenos… y por lo que me habías dicho, ahora nadie ayudo a Ron…-

-Cierto… nadie lo ayudo…- recuerdo como en sexto año me di cuenta como Hermione ayudo a Ron a entrar al equipo. Me sentí feliz en esos momentos pues veía el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro, pero ahora no me es agradable verlos así de cariñosos. Quisiera sentirme egoísta e ir tras de Hermione para que este conmigo. Quisiera luchar para ganarme su corazón y guardarlo en un recóndito lugar del que solo yo sepa su ubicación. Pero no puedo sentir eso, ese egoísmo que para otros están fácil que no les cuesta trabajo.

Lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz a toda costa y si esa felicidad no es conmigo no me interpondré en su camino. Esa única verdad solo me da a entender que la amo demasiado como para mantenerla a mi lado. Siento las lágrimas del dolor acumulado tras mis ojos y desvío mis pensamientos a otro lugar, un lugar feliz. El lugar donde estoy ahora.

-… como sea ¿os gustaría comer algo bella dama…? Yo invito.-

- oh ¿y a donde me vais a llevar dulce caballero?- me dice siguiéndome el juego.

- hay un lugar bastante agradable y que espero que os guste… se llama "La mesa de Gryffindor"-

-Me encantara cualquier lugar al que vaya con vos…- le sonrió complacido mientras le ofrezco mi brazo izquierdo para que lo tome como apoyo.

En cuanto llegamos al gran comedor nos dirigimos directamente a la mesa de mi casa, encontramos lugar frente a mis amigos y comenzamos a comer.

Yo sabía que algunos alumnos aun desconfiaban de los Slytherins, por lo ocurrido en la última batalla. Según lo que me había dicho Astoria, aunque muchos querían que me entregara, algunos otros sabían que la vida de sus seres queridos dependía de mí, en mí para acabar con todo eso lo antes posible, pero que si exponían su apoyo hacia mí, ellos mismos no la contarían.

Entre aquellos que me apoyaban estaba ella, me dijo que quería luchar a mi lado contra los mortifagos que asesinaron a su familia y amigos poco tiempo antes de que me entregara.

Muchos compañeros de casa míos nos volteaban a ver de forma extraña y con una sola mirada que le dirigí a Astoria, ella entendió que no debían importarle esos ojos indiscretos, que ella venia conmigo y que a mí solo me importaba estar con ella en ese momento.

Ella capto el mensaje inmediatamente y sonriéndome siguió comiendo. Seguimos platicando de cosas sin importancia alguna hasta que terminamos de comer. Le pregunte si quería que la acompañara a su sala común, como siempre la respuesta fue un entusiasta sí que me entusiasmaba también a mí

A punto de llegar a la torre donde se encuentra su sala común, en un salón vacío veo una escena que me deja perplejo. Abro la puerta cuidadosamente con Astoria detrás de mí.

-¿Así que por eso estaban tan raros eh?-

* * *

Mis rondas la mayoría de las veces son muy aburridas pues nadie hace nada malo en la oscuridad de la noche. Me pregunto si cuando Hermione hace las suyas suceden cosas interesantes pues me estoy aburriendo demasiado. Si tan solo pudiera trae a alguien más podría platicar.

El día de hoy realmente fue un poco extraño, más en específico la última parte del día. Si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído, realmente nadie se esperaría eso de aquellos dos.

_-¿Así que por eso estaban tan raros eh?-_

_No me lo esperaba para nada, tenía mis sospechas pero estaban lejos de ser ciertas._

_-Harry yo te lo puedo explicar…- A ambos se les podían oler los nervios a través del aire. Yo también los sentiría si me atraparan in fraganti apunto de anochecer en un salón vacío en una de las partes más solitarias del castillo. _

_-Si Harry ella te lo puede explicar…- Ella lo volteo a ver furiosa por tratar de ponerle encima la responsabilidad de todo._

_-Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Cómo sucedió… o mejor dicho cuando sucedió?- Ambos se miraron tratando de averiguar la respuesta a esa pregunta-_

_-Veras…-comenzó ella._

_A resumidas cuentas me contaron que sucedió en el tiempo en el que buscábamos a los padres de Hermione. Un día se encontraron en el callejón Diagon mientras ella compraba no sé qué. Se dispusieron a conversar como gente educada, ahora que todo cambiaba. Él dijo que siempre quiso conocerla, hablar de forma civilizada con ella incluso alguna vez, quizá solo tal vez, tener una cita con ella._

_Ella al principio nunca confió en él, no sabía si sus intenciones eran buenas o solo era una forma de acercarse a Harry, una forma de vengar a su señor. El tiempo le dijo que estaba equivocada con él, que él de verdad quería congeniar con ella. De nuevo el tiempo, sabio solo como él es, le enseño a respetarlo, admirarlo… a quererlo. Se sentía confundida por lo que sentía, si era correcto sentirlo, si debía sentirlo, pues muchas veces el pasado es lo que te representa, lo que te define. "Tus actos son los que te definen…" una vez le dijo a ella que, al instante, no lo comprendió._

_Él, un tiempo después le dio sentido a esas sietes simples palabras. Un helado día de enero, como solo el invierno los puede traer, en un afán de protegerla de la tempestad, la apretó contra sí y como si de un reflejo no tan involuntario se tratase la beso._

_La beso con aquella intensidad con la que lo había hecho solo en sus más etéreos sueños. Ella al instante no lo respondió, él decepcionado de sí mismo por haber creído que sería aceptado, la soltó delicadamente y dio media vuelta, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho. Supo que si lo dejaba llegar a los límites de aparición lo perdería y no se podía dar ese lujo._

_Corrió lo más que sus piernas le dejaban, lo alcanzo justo a tiempo para darle la vuelta y devolverle el beso con mayor intensidad que la que él había dado. Sorprendido por su inesperada acción la envolvió de nuevo en sus brazos, dispuesto a no dejarla ir nunca._

_Así fue como con el tiempo, en la oscuridad, se querían cada vez más y más._

_-No espero que nos comprendas… solo que lo mantengas como esta… en secreto- ella nunca sabría que él, más que nadie, sabía lo que se sentía amar a lo persona que tu mente, que tu razón te decía no debías… pero que el corazón gritaba que era la correcta, la que te complementaria como nadie más lo haría._

_-No te preocupes Ginny… le diremos a nadie lo que pasa entre ustedes.- le dije, Astoria y yo asentimos con gesto de aprobación.- Y tu… Draco, cuando lo hagan oficial a los ojos del mundo… cuídate de Ron.- le toque el hombro amistosamente, él un poco temeroso de los nudillos de mi pelirrojo amigo me sonrío agradecido._

_-Los dejamos para que continúen con… aquello que hacían.- dijo Astoria saliendo del salón. Yo la seguí inmediatamente no sin antes mostrarles una brillante sonrisa de felicitación. Ambos me devolvieron el gesto y continuaron con su faena._

_Continué a su lado pensativo de que pasaría de ahora en adelante, como cambiarían las cosas entre conocidos. Eso hice hasta que llegamos a la sala de Slytherin y llego el momento de despedirme de mi amiga. _

_-No te preocupes… todo estará bien, ya lo veras… nos vemos mañana ¿vale?- me sorprendía la facilidad con la que sabía lo que me pasaba._

_-Claro… por supuesto… hasta mañana- me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Regrese sobre mis pasos en camino hacia mi torre para dejar mis cosas y comenzar mi ronda. Esperaba que a Ron o Hermione no se les ocurriera pasar por esta parte del castillo._

De nueva cuenta, no ocurre nada interesante a estas horas del castillo. Regreso a mi habitación en la torre anual.

Al llegar ahí ni un alma se presenta ante mí, me dirijo a mi habitación a tratar de descansar un poco.

* * *

_-… ¿puedes escuchar el silencio?... ¿puedes ver la oscuridad?... ¿puedes reparar lo roto?... ¿puedes sentir mi corazón…?- la habitación quedo situada en un pesado silencio luego de la exclamación. _

_Hermione quedo pasmada ante las palabras de Harry, pero no era el Harry que ella había dejado atrás sin intención. Estas eran las palabras de un Harry dolido, de un Harry vacío…_

_De nuevo se percató de su aspecto, las ropas negras, la expansión en el lóbulo izquierdo, las correas de varitas atadas en sus costados, todas repletas de aquellas armas de sus amigos. La capucha negra escondiendo del mundo el cabello revuelto de igual forma azabache. Los ojos que no había visto en mucho tiempo que por un segundo, solo por un miserable segundo, mostraron luz al momento mirarla a los suyos. _

… _de un Harry con odio en su corazón… _

Caigo de la cama sin protección alguna, el sudor recorre mi cuerpo de forma asfixiante. Lo siento vibrar ante el recuerdo de esa pesadilla, tan vivida que podía percibir aun el ambiente pesado en el que se desenvolvía.

"_No pueden regresar las pesadillas, no pueden… no deben. La guerra termino… el sufrimiento termino…" _pienso queriendo alejar el pesar de mi mente. Regreso a la cama con la esperanza de conciliar el sueño pero no lo logro. Paso la noche en vela pensando en esto, como puede ser tan real, a tal grado de que parece que lo viví sin vivirlo. Me siento confundido, temeroso de que eso se convierta en realidad.

El alba me alcanza en mí madrugar anunciándome el inicio de un nuevo día. Instantáneamente me olvido de aquello que me apresa y con unos destellos castaños en la mente, me libero esperando con ansias el desayuno.

* * *

HGHP95: Gracias por el review, de veras significa mucho. En cuanto a Hermione, no falta mucho para conocer la razon de su actuar. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

crazzy76: Me gusta que te guste lo que trato de hacer y referente a la saeta, espero que este cap. te de una idea de lo que puede hacer. Gracias nuevamente.

satorichiva: Gracias por seguir el fic y por los reviews. Como ya lo habia dicho antes, hay una razon para sus acciones. La batalla mas adelante la mostrare, lo unico que quiero es armarla de la mejor amnera posible. De nuevo gracias.

: Me agrada que este este gustando la historia y espero que este capitulo ta haya gustado tanto como a mi. Tiene smucha razon en lo que dices sobre Hermione, pero hay una razon para la forma de ser que ha mostrado. Gracias de nuevo.

De igual forma gracias a todos los que leen el fic y a los que dejan reviews, de verdad eleva el ego de este autor y me inspira atraerles mas. Gracias.


	6. Lo mas sensato pero no lo mas facil

**_Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, asi como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y las películas a Warner Bros. Studios._**

* * *

**-Lo mas sensato pero no lo mas facil-**

Maldita sea la hora en que acepte ser premio anual o mejor dicho me obligaron a ser premio anual. Las rondas, si bien nunca hay problemáticos durante ellas, son bastante agotadoras y más porque a mí me habían tocado los domingos y los lunes; además si le agregamos que terminan hasta las dos de la madrugada, prácticamente caigo muerto en la cama.

Tal acontecimiento tuvo lugar el día de hoy; tenía clase de pociones en la mañana y me quede dormido hasta las 10 am, como es de intuirse decidí llegar a la clase siguiente que era Herbologia. Al llegar inspecciono todo el invernadero en busca de mi "amiga", no tardo en localizarla en medio del mismo señalándome un lugar junto a ella; mientras me dirijo a su lado no puedo evitar ver lo guapa que es, pues al referirme a ella con "amiga" no sé si es la forma correcta de llamarla porque no la veo como eso.

Es un poco confuso hasta para mí pero es la verdad; desde la semana pasada no he dejado de verla, de admirarla… de desearla, más en concreto, desde el domingo en la tarde. Sé que es un pensamiento impropio de mí, pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando la veo me da vueltas el estómago, entro en un estado de nerviosismo de tal magnitud que a veces no sé qué decir y verla a los ojos me da pánico, como si al hacerlo, ella pudiera hurgar en mi mente y saber lo que he pensado de ella. "Me gusta Astoria…" fue la conclusión a la que llegue hacia un día atrás, "… ¿yo le gustare a ella?".

Es aquí donde llega la confusión, pues yo amo a Hermione y no sé si visualizarme de esta forma con Astoria es correcto; si es justo para mis sentimientos y para la misma Astoria estar con ella cuando todo el amor que tengo para dar va proyectado hacia alguien más. En este lugar llega otra pregunta, si le pidiera a mi amiga salir conmigo… ¿lo haría?, pues estoy cansado de llevar sufriendo más un año; estoy cansado de ver como Ron envuelve en sus brazos a Hermione frente a mí; estoy cansado de seguir siendo el héroe que se sacrifica por los demás porque no tiene nada que perder; estoy cansado de amar sin ser amado. Vaya ejemplo de perseverancia resulte ser, pero esto es más grande de lo que jamás imagine.

Doy por terminado el remolino de emociones que hierven dentro de mí para sentarme en el lugar reservado especialmente para Harry James Potter.

-Buenos tardes dormilón… ¿porque no llegaste a Pociones?- De verdad que esas esmeraldas me hipnotizan como tiene idea.

-Hola… Pues la ronda de anoche fue muy agotadora… como siempre; ¿me perdí algo en pociones?-

-No de mucho, Slughorn solo dijo que en un mes la poción estará lista y…

-¡LA POCION...!- el grito que vocifere atrajo toda la atención de la clase, incluida la profesora Sprout.

-Señor Potter… ¿tiene algo que compartir con la clase?-

-No… lo siento profesora- La profesora Sprout da media vuelta encaminándose al frente de la clase bastante enojada por mi interrupción.

-¿Estas bien Harry…?-

-Si… es que me había olvidado por completo de la poción y…

-Despreocúpate, yo cuide la tuya por ti- la sonrisa encantadora que me dirige me da la calma que necesito en estos momentos de desconcierto.

-… Gracias, es un alivio escuchar eso; imagina lo que pasaría si se echara a perder… podría explotar o algo peor.

-Según había leído, si no la cuidas y preparas como debe ser, lejos de explotar o algo parecido, sus efectos se vuelven totalmente lo contario a lo que se espera o sea…-

-…sentimientos negativos.- me pregunto hasta qué punto de negatividad te puede llevar esa poción. Lo que sabía era que, bien hecha saca lo mejor de ti durante un breve periodo de tiempo, una hora tal vez dos dependiendo la cantidad ingerida.

-Exacto… pero las nuestras están bien así que no te preocupes….- vuelvo a la clase hasta que la escucho hablar de nuevo-… casi se me olvida, el profesor dijo que las dos mejores pociones presentaran los efectos de esta en la clase.

La interrogación se tatúa en toda mi cara de tal forma que Astoria se ríe de mí inocentemente. Falsamente ofendido le doy la espalda esperando una disculpa. Justo cuando iba voltear sonriente, ella y sus acciones me toman, nuevamente como es costumbre, por sorpresa.

Ya la había abrazado muchas veces y era una sensación gratificante…; ella me abrazo por detrás disculpándose en mi oreja derecha pero no le preste atención a sus disculpas infundadas pues mis sentidos están completamente extasiados por sentir su busto restregarse contra mi espalda;… pero lo que hace es una sensación avasallante.

Cierro los ojos momentáneamente queriendo intensificar mi sentido del tacto por un instante. Suponiendo que, si la dejo seguir en esa posición, no podre controlarme y caeré como un tronco recién talado, desato su amarre de mí y volteo a verla con una sonrisa embobada.

-Tranquila… no pasa nada- Veo que me mira pícaramente y con un gesto de la cabeza me indica que volvamos a la clase. Yo asiento complacido de poder concentrarme en algo más, aunque no lo hago del todo.

* * *

-Empiezo a creer que soy un poco bipolar de pensamiento… ¿sabes?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Pues… algunas veces pienso que odio ser el centro de atención y otras quiero serlo o no lo sé… pienso que odio ser premio anual por esto de las rondas y luego agradezco un momento de soledad.-

-Si yo también creo que estas loquito, quien en su sano juicio lleva a un colacuerno húngaro a pasear por Hogwarts… pero enserio, hay cosas que tienen su lado negativo y su lado positivo… solo es cuestión de encontrarlos y aprovecharlos, ambos por igual.

-Creo que tienes razón…- No sé en qué momento paso, pero en alguna parte del día me vi pidiéndole a Astoria que me acompañara en la ronda del día de hoy. En su momento llegue a pensar que se negaría por lo tarde que esta terminaba, más sin en cambio su respuesta fue un eufórico "si".

El resto del día había corrido con una normalidad natural, casi como el de la semana pasada.

_Luego de lo que pienso fue una pesadilla, decidí ducharme y prepárame para el día que me esperaba, pues para antes del miércoles tenía que terminar unos deberes de DCAO y escoger al resto del equipo de Quidditch. _

_Ya tenía a varias personas en consideración para los cazadores restantes y los golpeadores pero aun debía constatar mis opciones con alguien de confianza antes de entregar la alineación final a La Directora McGonagall. Instantáneamente mi corazón me llevo a querer saber la opinión de Hermione, pues ella siempre sabía que era lo mejor para mí y todos. Considere aquello como viable durante unos íntimos segundos en mi mente, entonces recordé que apenas y había compartido unas palabras con ella en lo que iba del año escolar; luego pensé en Astoria, menciono que tenía varias opciones para el equipo definitivo._

_Pensé lo peor de mí, me sentí miserable y repugnante por ponerla en segundo lugar cuando ella solo ha estado ahí ayudándome a no acabar mal._

_Ese día fue cuando comencé a creer que lo mejor era rendirme, tirar la toalla y dejar que Hermione saliera poco a poco de mí. Puede que muchos crean que soy un cobarde por no hacer frente la adversidad que el amor trae consigo, pero comenzaba a sentirme internamente como un muerto en vida cada vez que la veía mirar a alguien que no era yo, cada vez que la veía dedicarle sonrisas a alguien que no era yo, cada vez que besaba a alguien que no era yo._

_Y fue ahí cuando empecé a ver a Astoria de otra manera. Si bien me agradaba estar con ella ahora no quería alejarme ni un momento. Yo creía que era porque mi fragilidad recibía un remache con cada palabra de aliento de ella o porque ambos no teníamos familia y necesitábamos afecto sincero; y que afecto más sincero que la amistad._

_A lo largo de la tarde seguí pensando en ello durante clases, en la comida, en la biblioteca, en la cena y durante mi ronda; pero no llegue a una conclusión más verdadera que la amistad entre nosotros._

_El martes también fue muy normal, salvo que ese día entregue los resultados del equipo. Con ayuda de Astoria escogí unos cuantos a unos chicos de sexto para ser los golpeadores y un chico y una chica de quinto para los puestos de cazadores, no recordaba exactamente sus nombres pero como el sábado iba a ser la primera práctica de equipo tendría que aprendérmelos._

_La directora McGonagall dio el visto bueno para mi selección y dijo que lo pegaría temprano el miércoles en la mañana._

_El miércoles todos estaban en la sala común revisando la alineación final de equipo, unos se veían tristes, otros resignados y solo unos cuantos felices. Ron me había guiñado un ojo cuando vio que el seguía en el equipo, supongo que habrá creído que lo metí solo por ser mi amigo y Ginny solo asintió mirándome significativamente. Me olvide de aquello en cuanto comenzaron las clases y supongo que se sabrá porque._

_En definitiva las bases de la conclusión a la que había llegado estaban comenzando a tambalearse terriblemente cada vez que la miraba de cuerpo entero. Mi mente comenzaba a imaginarse como seria abrazarla de una forma nada amistosa aunque inmediatamente me reprochaba por aquellos pensamientos. _

_En DCAO ese mismo día practicamos un maleficio bastante interesante. Según la profesora, bien realizado podría destruir la varita del oponente en segundos y pronunciado de otra forma causaba un potente desmayo. El maleficio en cuestión se llama Xylotus._

_Al final de la guerra, cuando atraparon a los mortifagos que quisieron escapar, les habían confiscado las varitas para su revisión y utilización como evidencia de asesinatos. Si resultaban ser culpables los enjuiciados, sus varitas serian destruidas inmediatamente y justamente es en este punto donde aparece la profesora Relish pues ella las pidió para que, mientras practicábamos, estas pudieran ser destruidas._

_Según la profesora, teníamos que visualizar a la varita explotando en millones de pedazos al momento de decir el maleficio. Por supuesto nos demostró cómo hacerlo correctamente primero y luego nos dio a cada uno cinco varitas para intentarlo y si lo lográbamos dentro de los primeros tres intentos serian 30 puntos para la casa del alumno en cuestión._

_Como es costumbre lo logre al segundo intento ganando siendo solo superado solo por Astoria y Hermione que ambas lo lograron el primer intento. No lo había mencionado pero Hermione comenzaba a recuperar su ritmo escolar desde hacía una semana, claro que poco a poco. A pesar de que apenas la veía o hablaba con ella en el día, me sentía orgulloso de que mi antigua amiga comenzara a volver. Idiotamente pensé que si volvía a ser la misma de antes podría tal vez, solo tal vez, dejar que quererla como mujer y verla como a mi hermana, pero no fue así._

_Pensar en sus logros y aptitudes solo me hacía adorarla más y más a tal punto que parecía inalcanzable para mí… y lo era. Por estar martirizándome a mí mismo, no me había dado cuenta que una varita al estallar desproporcionadamente, clavo sus grandes pedazos restantes en mi brazo izquierdo. Si lo veías desde cierta perspectiva, ahora podía presumir que alguna vez tuve los dos brazos agujerados._

_-¡Harry…!- Gritaron Astoria y Hermione al mismo tiempo que yo caía de rodillas al suelo. Todo me daba vueltas, pues ver la sangre fluir en mi cuerpo me traía recuerdos de la guerra que no quería recordar, empezaba a delirar con cicatrices de batallas que en su momento no supe que tenía que librar._

"_Sangre sucia"… si lo hubiera comprendido antes, yo me habría ofrecido antes que Ron a que me torturaran, habría tratado con todas mis fuerzas de quebrar los oxidados y mugrientos barrotes que nos separaban del Hall principal… yo habría sido quien la sostuviera cuando Bellatrix la soltó._

_-¡Mierda… tengo que llevarlo a la enfermería…!- escuchaba a la Profesora Relish dar órdenes ininteligibles para mis compañeros mientras alguien me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo y pasaba mi brazo derecho por sus hombros._

_-¡Yo la acompaño…!- esas dos voces retumbaron de tal forma en mis oídos que por un momento pude ver claramente a mis amigas, ambas a mi lado derecho tratando de sostenerme entre ambas._

_En el camino al recinto de la señora Pomfrey, todo iba sumido en un rotundo silencio. Ya ahí, la enfermera saco de mi extremidad cada pedazo de madera. Al parecer tendría que quedarme unos días en observación pues, como las varitas habían conjurado mucha magia negra, querían confirmar que no me infectaría de alguna forma con algún elemento del núcleo oscuro de las mismas._

_En mi primera noche en la enfermería Astoria se había quedado conmigo mientras yo deliraba, según la señora Pomfrey, a causa de la exposición al núcleo oscuro. Los siguientes días, recibí las visitas de muchos alumnos y de mis amigos Ron, Ginny, Luna, Seamus y Hermione. Aparentemente la varita que había estallado era con la que practicaba Seamus y él vino a pedir disculpas, las cuales yo acepte sin problemas._

_Hermione fue muy seguido a verme a la enfermería; se me hacía un poco extraño dado que, antes del accidente, para ella yo ni siquiera existía. Pero eso no me detuvo a disfrutar de su compañía como en los viejos tiempos y maldecirme a mí mismo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirme a sus encantos tal cual sirena encantando a un débil pirata._

_Agradecí enormemente que Astoria hubiera estado todo el tiempo conmigo y ayudándome a regularizarme las siguientes clases, podría apostar mi nueva escoba a que si ella no hubiera estado conmigo le hubiera dicho muchas cosas a Hermione sin importarme las consecuencias. Para el viernes en la noche ya me encontraba en mi habitación, con un brazo vendado, haciendo las tareas pendientes. _

_El sábado si se llevó acabo la práctica de Quidditch pero solo para que todos se conocieran y supieran con quien iban a compartir el campo de juego. Luego de las presentaciones, les di instrucciones de que practicaran sus respectivos puestos. Por supuesto que los dirigí desde las gradas con Astoria y Hermione junto a mí. Por lo que pude ver ambas tenían tarea de Aritmancia y la estaban haciendo ahí en el campo. Luego del entrenamiento, Astoria me acompaño a la enfermería para que me retiraran las vendas pues la herida ya había cerrado con las pociones que había estado tomando._

_Ese mismo día en la noche me encontraba en la sala de la torre anual frente a la chimenea pensando en si le gusto el regalo que le hice a Hermione. Esperaba que un nuevo mapa del merodeador le simplificara más las rondas. Justamente estaba pensando en aquello cuando la vi salir de su habitación con el mapa entre manos._

_Me levante inmediatamente para ver su reacción desde una mejor perspectiva cuando, sin aviso alguno, ella se lanzó a mis brazos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la sentía tan cerca que me había olvidado del olor de su perfume; pero a la vez la sentía tan lejos que si la soltaba, temía que se desvaneciera en el aire._

_-Gracias…-dijo cuándo la solté-… no te lo había dicho pero gracias, me servirá de mucho.-_

_-De nada, solo pensé que te sería útil mientras estás en tu habitación, así no tendrías que salir de aquí para saber si alguien está merodeando por ahí.-_

_No sentamos en el sillón de tres piezas mientras ella vigilaba el mapa acurrucándose en mí y automáticamente yo pase un brazo alrededor de ella, al principio estar con ella de ese modo me agrado demasiado, que si el mundo hubiera estado acabándose no me habría movido ni un solo milímetro. Luego recordé que mis sentimientos hacia ella estaban prohibidos, yo no podía hacerle eso a mi amigo; además, me había prometido a mí mismo no sufrir más, así que hice lo más sensato pero no por eso lo más fácil. Me disculpe con ella, me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación queriendo nunca arrepentirme de haberme ido de ahí._

_Aunque sentía mis ojos arder por el llanto contenido, no iba a llorar, no iba a derramar más lagrimas por algo que estaba más allá de mi comprensión tal cual lo es el amor. Incluso el mismísimo Merlín hayo su perdición en su amor por Viviana, aquella dama del lago que lo hizo sucumbir ante ella._

_El domingo, con mucho cansancio mental por cierto, fue cuando me di cuenta que las bases de mi relación con Astoria se habían transformado y ahora eran más sólidas que antes. Había ido a desayunar como de costumbre esperando por ella para acompañarla en cuanto llegara; luego del desayuno, a gusto de ella, fuimos al Lago negro a pasar un poco del poco tiempo libre que teníamos. Iba a sugerir que nos dirigiéramos al mismo árbol que compartía con mis amigos pero ellos ya estaban haciendo uso de él, Astoria nos dirigió a otra ´parte del lago que no conocía. _

_Adentrándonos un poco en el bosque prohibido llegamos a un claro que se conectaba directamente al lago con un pequeño riachuelo. Nos quitamos los zapatos y los calcetines e introdujimos los pies desnudos al agua sentándonos en la fría hierba, ella a mi izquierda me conto que era otro lugar en el que le gustaba pensar._

_Mientras ella me tomaba la mano izquierda para revisar como seguía mi herida del otro día, vi como sus ojos brillaban en tono preocupado por mí, vi sus delicadas manos acariciar la cicatriz que había quedado. Inconscientemente mi brazo se alejó de su agarre y buscando su mano, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos; en el momento en que cerro el agarre, una chispa recorrió todo mi cuerpo buscando la mecha que encendiera mis emociones y la encontró en mi estómago pues miles de estallidos espontáneos comenzaron ahí mismo._

_Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que Astoria me gustaba._

* * *

-Espero que nos toque a nosotros…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que seamos las mejores pociones el día que está este lista.-

-Yo también lo espero… yo también…- "tal vez así, podría tener el valor suficiente para pedirte que salgas conmigo" y dejar atrás todo.

-Mejor te llevo a tu sala… la ronda acaba en 15 minutos y no me gustaría desvelarte.-

-Muy bien…-

Al llegar a la sala de Slytherin me despido con un fuerte abrazo, ahogando mi olfato con el olor de su cabello.

-Fue muy agradable… hasta mañana Harry- antes de entrar a su sala común, me da un beso en la mejilla que se me antoja exquisito.

-Hasta mañana…que descanses- le digo todo embobado viendo estrellitas sobre mi cabeza, pues siempre que estoy con ella, no hay mejor forma de estar cerca de ellas.

* * *

Chicos y chicas, aqui otro capitulo que espero les guste y por favor esten atentos a la actualizacion pues el proximo cap. es un momento clave en la historia y en dado caso de que llegaramos a los 30 reviews antes del lunes, subire el capitulo el dia que estos lleguen. Ahora la respuesta a los reviews.

Luna White 29: Gracias por el comentario de verdad significa mucho que hayes lo que buscabas en mi historia. Yo nunca me imagine que me iba a encariñar tanto de un personaje como lo estoy haciendo con Astoria y eso que yo la escribo. En relacion a lo que dices de Ginny y Draco, en realidad a mi me cae muy mal la pelirroja, asi que unicamente fue como " que paso con...", en realidad no apareceran mucho en la historia, asi que no te preocupes por ellos no tendras que soportarlos. Gracias de nuevo.

Crazzy 76: Gracias por seguir siguiendo y leyendo mi historia. A mi tambien me cae muy mal Ginny, pues unicamente se enamoro de "el niño que vivio" y no de harry y como abras leido en mi one-shot el cayo solo porque creia que eso era amor. De nuevo gracias por seguir aqui.

HGHP95: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y espero que este tambien te guste. Como mencione arriba en el siguiente cap. hago evidentes las razones del comportamiento de Hermione, aunque no sean tan claras o comprensibles como se espera, pues como yo lo veo, nunca se sabe bien que se hace hasta que las consecuencias llegan. Tambien me alegra mucho que Astoria te caiga tan bien, de hecho la considere como un personaje principal, pues crei que tenia mucho potencial. Gracias por continuar leyendo a este humilde servidor.

Me disculpo con las demas personas, pues he visto que por mas que agrego las respuestas la pagina no los guarda, pero sepan que a todos y cada uno de los lectores les agradezco por darme la oportunidad de ocupar un momento de sus vidas. ¡ Gracias y hasta la proxima!


	7. Con un poco de ayuda

**_Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, asi como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y las películas a Warner Bros. Studios._**

* * *

**-Con un poco de ayuda-**

Un mes, un largo mes, un maldito mes. La gente suele decir que el tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes, si eso es verdad, en definitiva yo no me había divertido para nada. Los planes nunca salen como uno los concibe o pocas veces lo hacen y mis intentos de olvidar a Hermione sentimentalmente se fueron al carajo desde que pasaron por mi mente.

Luego de casi 8 meses de inexistencia, por fin se dio cuenta de que yo aún seguía siendo "el niño que vivo" y por si fuera poco empezó a entrar en mi vida de nuevo tan rápido que desestabilizo mi centro emocional por completo. Mi desesperación por saber que ocurría dentro de mí fue tal, que llegue a pasear en el Bosque prohibido a altas horas de la noche, yo solo y nadie más, durante 2 semanas. La confusión siempre me acompañaba mientras hacia el mismo recorrido que hice hacia mi muerte; siempre me hacía pensar en algo, llegar a una conclusión y tomar una decisión; pero luego llegaban miles de pensamientos más con "¿y si…? o "¿Qué pasaría si…?" y mandaba todo pensamiento racional al demonio.

Comenzaba a buscar esa pequeña piedra que tantos problemas trajo, me impulsaba la idea de hablar con mis padres, con Sirius, Remus o Incluso Snape. Quería un consejo sobre qué hacer; un "Pregúntale a tu madre… ella sabe más sobre chicas que yo", un "¿Cómo es ella hijo…?"; quería una forma de ser un caballero sin llegar a ser hipócrita; un "Ah… el fascinante mundo de las mujeres… ven Harry tenemos mucho de qué hablar…"; quería saber de un buen libro de poesía; un "Una de las mejores formas para llegar al corazón de una mujer, según ellas mismas, es un buen poema… creo que tenía un libro por aquí…"; quería un regaño que me hiciera olvidar momentáneamente mis problemas; un "A mí ni me mires Potter… suficientes problemas tengo con tu padre y sus amigos para que también tenga que soportarte a ti…".

Luego, con el pasar de los minutos, mi convicción se derrumbaba al recordar el origen de la piedra. Aunque la encontrara no los traería de vuelta conmigo, solo los imaginaria frente a mí.

Yo trate de escudarme frente a sus ataques, trate de quitarle mi corazón pero ella no me lo ponía fácil. Si todo hubiera seguido como en septiembre, ignorándome, perdiéndose todo el día en quién sabe dónde, gritándome, lo hubiera logrado; mas sin en cambio, durante todo octubre se acercó a mí, protegió fuertemente mi cofre del tesoro en su casillo de altos muros y dragones guardianes.

_Mi atracción hacia Astoria se intensifico el miércoles 2 de octubre; pues ella peleo, en el club de duelo, contra Ginny como no tienen idea. Al principio me preocupe por ella, pues el moco murciélago de Ginny era devastador si daba en el blanco y el área del enfrentamiento no aventajaba mucho a mi amiga. Al lanzar una moneda al aire, Ginny gano el derecho de escoger el lugar del combate y escogió, por supuesto, el bosque de la madriguera; un lugar que conocía perfectamente._

_Las condiciones no favorecían para nada a Astoria, que estaba acostumbrada a climas más fríos y no al intenso calor que se cernía sobre ellas. Ni bien habían empezado, grandes pedazos de baba morada empezaron a volar por los aires en dirección suya que ella casi y no esquiva._

_Inmediatamente comenzó a correr alrededor del centro tratando de enfocar a su agresora mientras lanzaba rayos de distintos colores, despejando el terreno. Tuvo que agazaparse para evitar otros tantos que amenazaban su integridad. Desde mi perspectiva se veía tan audaz, tan fuerte, tan capaz… tan sexy que no podía dejar de seguir sus movimientos, cada palabra que salía de su boca, cada brinco, cada movimiento evasivo me hacía querer tener mi escoba y mandar al carajo todo plan de escondite… solo para verla en cámara lenta._

_Recibió unos cuantos maleficios que dejaron moretones en sus brazos que no eran nada comparado a como dejo a Ginny. Ella, en cambio, termino con el pelo de colores, varios cortes en su cara y cuerpo junto con un elegante traje de las cavernas. Astoria como ataque final, menciono un hechizo que habíamos leído en un libro mientras hacíamos tarea. Denominado __Magnis Crack, __abrió una gran grieta justo debajo de los pies de Ginny, dejándola 5 metros debajo del suelo._

_Ese día empezó mi suplicio, no me había percatado de Hermione a mi lado hasta que comenzó a aplaudir concluida la batalla. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí o porque, pues Ron había bajado a ayudar a Ginny a salir de su cárcel; en cuanto subió Astoria quise felicitarla con un gran abrazo ya que ardía en deseos de hacerlo, pero la profesora Relish comenzó a hablar._

_Según dijo durante ocho semanas, cada semana se escogería a los dos mejores duelistas de esta y harían equipo para que, regresando de las vacaciones de Navidad, se hiciera un torneo y los ganadores tendrían una consideración especial en el EXTASIS de DCAO, solo y solo si, querían entrar a la academia de aurores._

_La idea me emociono bastante y solo pensar en hacer equipo con Astoria o Hermione me hacía inmensamente feliz y al mismo tiempo me ponía en un aprieto. Por un lado estaría con alguien conocido y que aprecio y estimo demasiado además que nos sería muy fácil adaptarnos el uno al otro. Por el otro, por sentirme demasiado atraído por una y por amar a otra, perdería los estribos y acabarían con nosotros de un momento a otro._

_Lo último que mencionó la profesora fue que empezaría a escoger a los mejores de cada semana desde la siguiente._

_El viernes me encontraba estudiando un poco de Herbologia con Neville y Astoria en la biblioteca cerca de la sección prohibida. Mis conocimientos en el área eran nulos pues nunca creí que alguna vez me servirían, hasta que me entere que a veces las misiones de los aurores pueden durar meses y sin provisiones. El saber que planta te proporcionaría energía, cual te serviría como un buen desinfectante o cual te haría sentir que vuelas era un conocimiento invaluable para un auror bien entrenado._

_Tan concentrado me encontraba en el fascinante mundo de las Alluaudias que no me percate de la hora en que Hermione y Ron llegaron, con la excusa de querer la opinión de Neville sobre algunas plantas acuáticas. Digo excusa pues Hermione se sentó a mi izquierda y se puso a jugar con mi pluma mientras "escuchaba" a Neville. _

_Algo parecido sucedió la semana siguiente, pues muy a menudo me encontraba a Hermione y Ron rondando los lugares en los que Astoria y yo nos encontrábamos. Era en momentos como esos cuando mis deseos de ser cobarde y dejar de amarla se venían sobre mi tal cual castillo de naipes. _

_Si estaba parado avanzando y superando mi dolor, ella aparecía e inconscientemente me tiraba al suelo boca abajo. Luego de un rato de estar arrastrándome, me apoyaba sobre mis puños y comenzaba a levantarme hasta quedar arrodillado sobre una pierna apunto de levantarme, entonces de nuevo venia hacia mí y con sus atenciones, irónicamente, volvía al suelo con gravedad aumentada. Era un círculo vicioso que se repetía a cada momento, en cada lugar en el que se encontraba ella, durante todo el día. Solo en los últimos momentos de atardecer, apunto de no poder levantarme más, una mano me tomaba de la barbilla y me hacía mirar a su dueña; unas esmeraldas me indicaban que nada era imposible, que nada era más fuerte que yo, que nada era insuperable. Me tomaba de la mano y, como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma, me levantaba con una facilidad sorprendente hasta quedar en pie de nuevo… o por lo menos hasta el día siguiente. _

* * *

"_Bien hoy es… 14 de Octubre. Muchachos recuerden que en 17 días estará lista la poción que hemos estado preparando… un recordatorio solamente." Yo esperaba ansioso el día que estuviera lista la poción. Bien había dicho Astoria, esperaba que fuéramos los que tuviéramos las mejores pociones. Aunque no estaba tan seguro, pues Hermione había vuelto y ahora mejor que nunca, pues ahora nos aventajaba a todos en todo salvo a Astoria._

_El ritmo escolar que Astoria podía llegar a tener me sorprendía con creces pues nunca antes, en los otros seis años, no la había notado como una alumna sobresaliente o si quiera la había notado. Ella lejos de enfadarse o recriminarme algo, con una gran sonrisa solo me dijo que siempre mantuvo un perfil bajo por petición de su padre pues él sabía que Voldemort volvería en algún momento, luego de mi llegada a Hogwarts._

_El saber que ella se había abstenido de mostrarle a los demás quien y como era por mi culpa y mi destino, me hacía sentir fatal, me hacía querer retroceder en el tiempo y escoger Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor. Aunque sabía que eso era imposible, así tuviera un gira-tiempo, no sabía cómo hubiera sido una realidad donde no conocía a Hermione y si a Astoria; muy seguramente hubieran cambiado muchas cosas. Nada realmente importante sucedió en aquella semana, salvo que empezaron mis travesías por el bosque prohibido por obvias razones._

_Siempre que Astoria, Hermione y yo nos encontrábamos en algún sitio juntos, dentro de mí comenzaba una serie de emociones inexplicables. Estar al lado de las chicas que me volvían loco y a la vez me devolvían a la cordura de una u otra forma, me confundía porque mi amor por Hermione me ataba a ella pero la atracción hacia Astoria me arrastraba hasta ella, en un interminable estire y afloje._

_Una de las conclusiones a las que llegue fue que posiblemente lo mejor era alejarme de todo, de todos, del mundo mágico por igual. Vivir como un muggle no parecía una idea tan descabellada, ya había vivido once años de mi vida como tal así que no sería muy difícil recuperar el mismo ritmo de vida; unas cuantas transacciones de dinero, un obliviate y adiós._

_Alguien de confianza podría fingir mi muerte y nadie tendría que buscarme en ningún lado, para todos estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Pero las salidas fáciles siempre son angostas y automáticamente encontré el fallo en mi infalible plan… Astoria y Hermione. Me había prometido a mí mismo el cuidar de Astoria en toda circunstancia, en todo momento… y Hermione._

_Hermione estaría bien sin mí, tiene a sus padres, tiene a Ron, tiene a Los Weasley, tiene a Luna e inclusive tiene a Neville, yo no le haría falta; superaría mi muerte como la gran bruja y persona que es y seguiría con su vida. Aquí el problema radica en mí, en que haría yo sin ella; aun si me borraran la memoria, sé que el vacío por alejarme de ella me acompañaría a todas partes y no sabría cómo llenarlo porque no sabría que pieza debería ir ahí. Así que, como lo haría las siguientes veces, volví al castillo más confundido de lo que salí de él. _

_Hablando de cosas confusas, el sábado de esa misma semana me entere que el primer partido de la temporada era Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. El momento de confusión llego al enterarme de quien sería su nueva buscadora. Según había oído era una chica rubia, un poco disparatada y con vestimentas extrañas que, además, veía animales inexistentes. Imaginen mi sorpresa al enterarme de que mi rubia amiga seria la nueva buscadora de las águilas azules. El partido sería complicado en sobremanera con lo explosiva y espontanea que llegaba a ser Luna._

_La semana siguiente fue casi exactamente lo mismo; clases, Astoria, Club de duelo, Hermione, entrenamiento de Quidditch, Astoria, paseos nocturnos por el bosque prohibido, Hermione… casi nada nuevo sucedió. El sábado se dieron a conocer a los dos primeros duelistas que harían equipo; como cada día que había club de duelo se seleccionaban al azar a los contrincantes, nunca se podía saber a quién le podía llegar a tocar. Esa vez a Neville le toco pelar los tres días seguidos y fue contra Dean, Ron y Chris, un chico de Hufflepuff; como gano dos de tres perdiendo solo contra Ron, fue elegido el primer mejor duelista de la semana. _

_Su compañero fue Chris por la excelente ejecución de algunos hechizos bastante complicados. La lucha entre ellos dos había sido bastante buena, considerando que al inicio de esta Neville vomito por el nauseabundo olor del campo de juego. Una cañería de Nueva York infestada de ratas, harapientas ropas y cráneos humanos que además contaba con el toque especial Relish… caimanes en cada desagüe. Al parecer a la profesora le gustaba todo lo más posible apegado a la realidad._

_Aquello me recordó a la cámara de los secretos, esas oscuras cavernas llenas de frágiles estalactitas rocosas y lúgubres corredores que no llevaban a ninguna parte, excepto a la muerte segura. Pensándolo bien, me parece sorprendente que un niño de doce años se aventurara a un lugar que nunca nadie antes había siquiera buscado o encontrado. La primera vez que tuve un diente extraño dentro de mi creí con toda certeza que moriría pero al mismo tiempo me alegraba saber que le salve la vida a alguien y simultáneamente me acongojaba no poder ver sonreír de nuevo a mi amiga, me iría al otro mundo con sus facciones llenas de sorpresa e incertidumbre aferrando con todas sus fuerzas, dentro de sus menudas manos, una pequeña hoja de papel con la respuesta a todo._

_Cuando me creía perdido Fawkes apareció y me salvo. Las experiencias increíbles y pocas veces vistas eran escasas y sucedían pocas veces en generaciones, el ver a un fénix derramando sus mágicas lagrimas sobre mi fue sorprendente y me sentí especial, como nunca antes me había sentido. Me parece que mis sentimientos hacia Hermione habían comenzado desde entonces, pues pude oír una imponente y autoritaria voz dentro de mi cabeza. "La chica volverá en si… no te preocupes." "solo quiero verla sonreír una vez más… solo eso" conteste yo intimidado por el tono que estaba empleando Fawkes. "y lo harás… todavía tienes mucho que hacer, aun no puedo dejarte partir." Con esas últimas palabras de Fawkes, no volví a escucharlo dentro de mí._

* * *

_El lunes pasado agregamos el penúltimo ingrediente a la poción "__positivo __affectus_"_, uñas de dragón. Me pregunto cómo fue que a los magos que descubrieron estas pociones, se les ocurrió combinar este y tal ingrediente, cortado o pulverizado de tal forma y cocido durante "x" cantidad de tiempo, sería interesante saber cuáles fueron las consecuencias de los primeros intentos fallidos._

_El jueves la poción estaría lista y el profesor escogería las dos mejores. La emoción no tenía cabida dentro de mí, pues en caso de resultar una de las dos mejores pociones tal vez tendría la oportunidad de tener una cita con Astoria, pero en caso de que Hermione resultara la otra mejor poción , el miedo y desesperanza se apoderarían de mi mientras le revelaba mi más grande y prohibido secreto._

_No había pensado en su reacción en caso de que supiera que la amaba; tal vez se echaría a reír a carcajadas, tal vez no me volvería a hablar, tal vez se aterrorizaría o quizás, con una probabilidad de uno a un millón de salir airoso, dejaría a Ron e intentaría tener una relación conmigo. Esa millonésima parte del porcentaje total me daba un poco de tranquilidad, de manera irónica, pues es muy poco._

_El cómo reaccionaría Astoria ante mi petición me tenía preocupado pues, en caso de que se negara, echaría a perder una amistad relativamente nueva y que me dolería mucho perder, además de que me odiaría por alejarla cuando en un principio quería protegerla. Si la respuesta llegara a ser sí, no escatimaría en actividades y lugares divertidos para pasar el tiempo con ella; un poco de diversión en el día, una cena romántica y mirar las estrellas desde el claro del bosque que llevábamos tiempo visitando era una de las muchas opciones que tenía en mi repertorio. _

_Ahora ese claro de bosque se había convertido en uno de mis lugares preferidos del castillo y del mundo. En él podía pasar momento maravillosos y sobre todo privados con mi amiga. La primera vez que fui ahí quede anonadado por la tranquilidad y paz que transmitía el lugar y desde ahí, las siguientes visitas fueron cada vez mejores._

_El martes, luego del rutinario día de clases, a eso de las 7 pm fuimos a estudiar un poco a las hadas que comúnmente se reunían en el claro. Al parecer eran hadas acuáticas, dado que entraban y salían del agua con una facilidad digna de los peces voladores; esas pequeñas criaturas humanoides, de escamas verdosas brillantes, orejas puntiagudas, alas tornasol traslucido y ojos blancos como las perlas nos miraban con gran curiosidad mientras anotábamos en nuestros pergaminos. Sentados en la húmeda hierba, uno a lado del otro, nos miramos con confundidos por su reacción. _

_Uno esperaría que en cuanto un humano llegara, fuera mago o muggle, salieran volando o se sumergieran en el agua a esconderse, mas sin embargo, seguían mirándonos divertidas cuchicheando entre ellas mientras nos señalaban. Una de ellas, al parecer la más joven, levanto un brazo y con un dedo nos indicó que nos acercáramos. Aunque estábamos al borde del claro, tomando a Astoria fuertemente de la mano, comencé a caminar hacia el centro del mismo sin importarme que pudiéramos caer al agua. La convicción y confianza que me transmitía el hada tenían tal magnitud que nunca imagine que podía pasar cuando la gravedad hiciera efecto._

_Efecto que nunca apareció pues, como por arte de magia, comenzamos a caminar sobre el agua… no mejor dicho a flotar sobre al agua. Era una sensación rara, como si tuvieras una fina capa hecha de mullidas nubes bajo los pies, sentías que pisabas algo sin pisar nada mientras en el agua se dibujaban las ondas que provocaba el aire empujado por nuestros pies._

_Al llegar al centro del claro, aun tomados de las manos, todas y cada una de las hadas que estaban ahí comenzaron a rodearnos y caminar alrededor de nosotros riendo. Era como una melodía, distintos tonos pero el mismo ritmo. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, la velocidad de ellas iba en aumento hasta llegar al punto de correr. Hubo un momento en que su velocidad se volvió constante pues todas se flexionaron un poco hacia sus respectivas manos derechas y, primero delineando figuras con un dedo sobre el agua, empezaron a elevarse una a una, empezando con la más joven, alrededor nuestro._

_De abajo hacia arriba, de arriba hacia abajo, tomando un poco más de agua en cada vuelta, crearon una espectacular cortina de agua alrededor de nosotros. Mire a Astoria que a mi lado, maravillada, observaba todo. Me devolvió una brillante mirada y con los ojos le dije que no podía estar más agradecido por compartir esto con ella. Creí que no llegaría respuesta por no ser Hermione con quien estuviera hablando sin emitir sonido, empero, pude leer un "Gracias Harry… yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo". Tome sus rostro entre mis manos e ignorando a las hadas, acerque mis labios a los suyos; ella cerro sus ojos esperando el contacto, un contacto que nunca llego porque terminamos bajo el agua._

_La magia que las hadas ejercían sobre nosotros llego a su fin en el momento en que decidimos dejarlas a un lado y caímos hasta el fondo del claro. Aun empapados y helados por la temperatura que había descendido bruscamente observe, contra mi voluntad, como la ligera ropa de Astoria se ceñía sobre su esbelta y femenina figura. Las piernas, su trasero, su cintura, sus pechos y sus clavículas se marcaban demoniacamente en sus jeans y su camiseta. Esa camiseta era algo peculiar pues en ella había una mano sosteniendo una granada en forma de corazón. Haciendo uso de sus conocimientos, Astoria nos secó completamente. _

_Yo olvide que estuve a punto de besarla antes de mojarnos, o eso hice hasta que la lleve a su sala común. Después de darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, note como sus ojos dejaban un rastro de decepción y decepcionado también recordé que antes de lograr mi cometido nos habían interrumpido. Odie que en ese momento mi característico valor Gryffindor se evaporara de mí, haciendo imposible continuar lo que había empezado. Molesto con las hadas y un poco conmigo mismo, me despedí como normalmente lo haría y me fui a mi torre._

_Ya ahí, Hermione y Ron descansaban muy juntitos en el sillón de dos personas frente al fuego de la chimenea. En otro momento me hubiera dolido en el alma y me habría ahogado en mis propias lágrimas, empero, ahora solo quería saber la razón de mi momentánea cobardía, casi siempre era impulsivo y no pensaba muy bien las cosas al momento de realizarlas, diferente a esta última vez._

A veces, estar tirado en tu cama una madrugada de miércoles, luego de no dormir, sirve para reflexionar.

* * *

-¿Estas emocionado?-

-Por supuesto… tal vez me toque batirme a duelo con alguien…

-Bueno por eso también… pero yo lo decía por pociones, mañana la terminamos…

Claro que sabía de qué me hablaba, pero trataba a toda costa evitar hablar de aquello. Me ponía los pelos de punta saber que podría pasar mañana con la poción.

Es raro pues, hacia unos segundos, me encontraba emocionado sin realmente haber pensado en mañana; ahora estaba más ansioso que nunca, más porque quería que no llegara el mañana que porque arribara.

Somos los últimos en llegar al domo del club de duelo; todos y cada uno de mis compañeros estaban ansiosos por saber cuál sería el duelo de antesala al Halloween y la profesora ya había comenzado a sacar nombres al azar.

El primero en salir es Greengrass; eso me emociona mucho, pues volver a ver a mi amiga en acción en el campo de batalla es un deleite que nadie puede perderse.

Miro a Astoria esperando saber cuál será su reacción, la cual no tarda en llegar. En sus ojos brilla el fulgor y las ganas de hacer pedazos a su contrincante. Eso solo me hace querer saber lo más pronto posible el nombre del perdedor que se enfrentara a ella.

Pero, inesperadamente, la profesora desaparece la vasija con un movimiento de varita lo cual deja a todos perplejos, incluyéndome.

-Bien… lo único que tengo que decir es que quiero poner a prueba algo que me dijo un alumno hace un tiempo…señorita Greengrass, señor Potter, bajen al campo por favor.

Lamentablemente el pobre perdedor que le hará frente, soy yo.

"_-Se preguntara para que lo he llamado señor Potter y también porque no ha participado en ningún encuentro… pues la razón en bastante sencilla, yo quería que se fijara en las habilidades de sus compañeros y me ayudara a elegir en quien debo concentra más mi atención… ¿algunas sugerencias?...-_

_Hemos llegado al centro del campo cuando termina de decirme todo eso, me parece sorprendente que confié tanto en mí y mi juicio. Claro que me he fijado en mis compañeros, pues es lo único que he estado haciendo._

_-A decir verdad, la mayoría de Gryffindors que hay en el club, practicaron conmigo durante mi quinto año aquí asique le sugeriría que prestara más atención a los de las otras casas, que yo siento aun las falta mucho camino por recorrer._

_-¿Todos… todos los de las demás casas?- me pregunta de forma inquisidora._

_-Bueno… hay sus excepciones como Luna Lovegood que ella también practico conmigo y Astoria que, por lo que he visto, me daría una gran pelea incluso a mí y no pretendo ser arrogante pero es bastante difícil mantenerme el paso…"_

"_No pretendo ser arrogante pero es bastante difícil mantenerme el paso…" _tendría que empezar a medir mis palabras para calcular sus consecuencias. Por esa simple frase la profesora quiere que me bata a duelo con Astoria.

Con la cara llena confusión e incertidumbre miro por última vez a Astoria antes de bajar, pero esa sonrisa que me dirige no es la misma que esas dulces que siempre son solo para mí. Me asusto ver esa mueca en su rostro, no porque fuera algo malo en todo el sentido de la palabra, sino que era algo que no me esperaba.

Un reto. Esa sonrisa solo me indico que Astoria me retaba a ver quién era el mejor. El sadismo, en el buen sentido de la palabra, que lleno su mirada encendió en mí la pasión del combate, hizo que la adrenalina corriera por mis venas incluso antes del encuentro, renovó mi convicción de seguir adelante.

Ya abajo, me sorprendo con el nuevo escenario. Una voz se escucha diciendo "Preparados… listos… ¡ahora!" y me oculto detrás de una gran roca evitando, por pocos centímetros, una bola de fuego que exploto al contacto contra una puerta metálica.

* * *

"Un último ataque y tal vez esto acabe… un último ataque y tal vez esto acabe", eso me llevaba diciendo las últimas tres horas. La piedad no tiene cabida en el repertorio de palabras que hierven dentro de la cabeza de Astoria al momento de combatir y casi no la cuento más de una vez. De nuevo la voz de la profesora Relish nos desconcentra.

-Bien… se acabó, suban inmediatamente…-

Haciendo caso a la profesora, subo las escaleras que me llevan a las gradas para encontrarme con ella y mis compañeros. Tres horas lanzando y esquivando hechizos dejan exhausto a cualquiera y yo no era la excepción. Al llegar arriba Astoria, que ya se encontraba ahí, me guiña un ojo haciéndome saber que todo está bien entre nosotros y está satisfecha por ahora.

-De nuevo, ninguno me ha defraudado… y como ambos siguen en pie, ustedes serán los mejores duelistas de la semana… y, si por mi fuera, los mandaría a la academia ahorita mismo. Los veo el viernes… buenas noches.

Mientras todos comienzan a retirarse, apretándola contra mí y dando vueltas, alzo a Astoria del suelo agradeciendo que ella sea la pieza faltante de mi equipo.

-Te aseguro que tendremos esa consideración especial Harry…- me dice con su inolvidable voz.

-De eso puedes estar segura… mejor nos vamos.- ella asiente a mi propuestas sonriéndome como solo ella puede hacerlo. Mientras nos dirigimos al castillo, aunque no hay nadie cerca, puedo sentir que alguien nos mira.

Cerca de la 10 pm llegamos a la sala común de Astoria y, como cada noche desde algún tiempo, no quiero que se vaya. Juntando todas mis fuerzas me despido de ella.

-Estoy ansiosa por mañana… descansa Harry.-Cada vez que la veo pasar por el retrato del basilisco siento como si otra parte de mi comenzara alejarse nuevamente. Digo otra pues a Hermione la perdí antes de fuera indispensable para mí, perdí el juego sin jugar, perdí cada batalla y la guerra sin tener ejercito con el que luchar. Y lo peor de todo es que es mi culpa.

Lo único que me consuela es que mañana estará lista la poción.

* * *

Jueves 31 de Octubre. Un día nada especial para el mundo salvo que es día de brujas, riéndonos de la muerte, riéndonos de los fantasmas, riéndonos de los demonios. Si tan solo supieran que de todo eso que se burlan y ríen es peor que lo que alguna vez pensaron, seguramente escogerían mejor sus celebraciones.

Jueves 31 de Octubre. Un día nada especial para mí salvo por que ese día, hace 18 años, Voldemort llego a mi hogar, ese día asesino a mi padre a sangre fría, ese día mi madre se sacrificó por mí, ese día la maldición reboto, ese día apareció una cicatriz en mi frente; ese día me convertí en "El niño que vivió", en "El elegido".

Jueves 31 de Octubre. Un día nada especial salvo por que hoy la poción estará lista. Dejando de lado todo pensamiento negativo, me había levantado animado por saber lo que sucedería hoy en la última clase, pociones, sin saber que mi día tomaría un giro inesperado.

_Luego de un agotador día de clases para muchos, no para mí, nos dirigíamos a las mazmorras a nuestra última clase. Yo iba al lado de Astoria, hablando sobre Hipogrifos y Hombres lobo cuando el característico olor del salón de clases del Profesor Slughorn nos inundó por completo la nariz, mareándonos._

_Al entrar vimos cómo cada uno de nuestros calderos estában a llama alta, hirviendo la pesada mezcla que habia dentro de ellos. El color de cada caldero era diferente, era único para cada uno, nunca habría un color igual para dos personas pero al final todos debían quedar de color blanco._

_Astoria y yo nos acercamos a nuestras respectivas pociones a concluir lo comenzado dos meses atrás. El último ingrediente era una escama de sirena pulverizada distribuida en doce partes iguales y agregada, una a una, cada tres minutos. La espera se hacía interminable, pues casi y me equivoco con la séptima y la hubiera vertido antes de tiempo sino fuera un buen buscador._

_Por fin había acabado el suplicio y el profesor comenzó a examinar cada una de las pociones de atrás hacia adelante del salón. El momento de la verdad estaba a punto de llegar, pues el profesor estaba un afila detrás de nosotros, cuando una maldita e inoportuna voz sonó._

_-Profesor Slughorn… ¿puedo…?- el aludido asintió con la acostumbrada mueca de ingenuidad.-… bien, vengo a buscar a la señorita Greengrass…- Astoria inmediatamente alzo la mano en respuesta-… La directora McGonagall desea verla…ahora.- y sin ninguna palabra más, el chico de Ravenclaw se fue tan rápido como llego._

_-Ahora vuelvo profesor…_

_-Claro niña, tomate tu tiempo._

_Con una última mirada Astoria me dijo que no tardaría. Entonces el profesor llego a mi mesa y el martirio comenzó._

_-Harry muchacho… es impresionante, es la mejor hasta ahora, junto con la de la señorita Green…_

_Pero la palabra se quedó atorada en su garganta, pues volteo a ver la mesa de enfrente que correspondía a Ron y Hermione, yo creí que había visto una mejor poción que la de Astoria en la de Hermione, pero mis conclusiones no acertaron para nada._

_-¡Señor Weasley…!- el que llamara correctamente a mi amigo era de sorprenderse.-… en todos mis años de enseñanza nunca había visto una mejor poción "__positivo__affectus__"… __tan solo vea su color…_

_Y la reacción del profesor era comprensible pues la poción de mi pelirrojo amigo era del color de las perlas y tan brillante que podría incluso lastimar la vista si la mantenías ahí mucho tiempo._

_-Profesor no…- la voz de Hermione se escuchó por primera vez pero el profesor no la dejo terminar._

_-Tonterías señorita Granger… deje que su novio también se luzca de vez en cuando. Potter, Weasley pasen al frente y tomen un poco de sus respectivas pociones._

_Haciendo caso al profesor, vacié un poco de mi poción en un tubo de ensayo. La mía a diferencia de la de Ron, era de color hueso; mejor que las demás que eran grises e incluso hubo alguna negra. Pase al frente con el tubo en la mano, un poco decepcionado por no ser Astoria con quien estaría al frente, pero si algo bueno podía salir de esto que le agradecería a mi amigo todo lo que ha hecho por mi él y su familia._

_Siguiendo las indicaciones del profesor nos tomamos la poción al mismo tiempo en misma cantidad. En cuanto atravesó mi garganta, pude sentir una grata sensación dentro de mí, algo dentro de me hacía feliz, como si nunca hubiera habido dolor dentro de mí, como si nunca hubiera habido pesar y culpa dentro de mí. Las barreras que casi siempre me protegían del mundo exterior desaparecieron dejando entrar todo, absolutamente todo… y comencé a hablar._

_-Esto se siente genial… Ron antes que nada, quisiera agradecerte por todo lo que han hecho tú y tu familia, sin su… _

_-¡Ah cállate si!… ¡no empieces a hablar de que nos agradeces por acogerte con nosotros, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho por el gran Harry Potter, el gran Harry Potter del que me hice amigo; del que por su culpa atacaron a sus "amigos", por ser un estúpido desesperado, en el departamento de misterios, del que por acompañarlo en su estúpida búsqueda me separe de Hermione, del que por su culpa y su deber como "elegido" mataron a Fred…!_

_Cada palabra que escupía venía con el más profundo odio y rencor que alguna vez pudo tener Ron, cada palabra entraba en mí y esperaba el momento en que acabara el efecto de la poción para dañarme._

_-… muchas veces me pregunte por que estaba contigo y la respuesta era la misma, te admiraba, quería ser como tu… hasta que descubrí quien eras, un chiquillo maltratado que no sabía de donde venía; Por eso también nunca te dijimos sobre nuestra relación Yo y Hermione, ella accedió a no contarte nada… tú y ella siempre tuvieron sus secretos y yo quería tener el mío con ella… y claro que sabía que te dolería que ella no te contara algo sobre su vida, por eso lo hice, quería que sufrieras como yo lo hice con la perdida de Fred…_

_-Si no hubieras nacido tus padres no habrían muerto, si no fueras un necio compulsivo y paranoico Sirius no habría muerto; si no hubieras sido "El elegido" para acabar con Voldemort, Dumbledore habría terminado con todo antes de que empezara; si no fuera tu amiga, a Hermione no la habrían marcado como la sangre sucia que es, si no…_

_-Es suficiente Weasley…- la voz del profesor Slughorn retumbo por todo el salón que se había sumido en un pesado silencio desde que Ron empezara a decirme mis verdades._

_-Usted cállese viejo chiflado; no sabe más que engrandecer las habilidades de este imbécil aquí presente…_

_-¡Señor Weasley…!- La directora había llegado en algún momento y con su firmeza callo a Ron. En ese momento la campana había sonado indicando el término de las clases del día. Como pude y con la velocidad de un buen merodeador, tome mis cosas y salí del salón lo más rápido posible con dirección a mi habitación, ignorando lo que sucediera en el salón luego de eso._

_A pesar de que las palabras de mi amigo seguían dentro de mí, el efecto de la poción aun no cedía así que decidí mover mi cama a un lado, abrir la trampilla y dirigirme a la torre de Astronomía a pensar un poco._

Puedo sentir como el efecto de la poción comienza a ceder al mismo tiempo que unos pasos apresurados se escuchan en las escaleras y a mi mente llegan todas y cada una de las palabras que se, con seguridad, son verdad.

* * *

_Astoria había nacido y crecido en una de las estirpes más antiguas del mundo mágico; su padre Michael Greengrass y su madre Anastasia Greengrass, si bien se sabían de "sangre pura" como se les suele decir, no eran totalmente partidarios de la idea pues lo consideraban racista y que denigraba a su sociedad por ese simple pensamiento tan retrograda._

_Se codeaban entre otras familias de su mismo "nivel" tales como los Malfoy, los Zabini, los Parkinson etc. Les gustaba su estilo de vida, eso nadie lo dudaba, pero también eran humanitarios, las acciones altruistas que su fortuna financiaba eran una gran prueba de ello, aunque nadie supiera de ellas._

_Si las demás familias supieran que iban en contra de sus deseos de poder, si supieran que se asqueaban sus estómagos al solo pensar en utilizar magia oscura, si supieran que repudiaban sus ansias por buscar poder y controlarlo todo a cualquier costo seguramente serian vetados de la forma en que habían estado viviendo y eso no lo podían permitir, tenían una hija de dos años y otra en camino._

_La mayor, Daphne, una niña adorable con cabello castaño y ojos negros al igual que su padre, estaba muy emocionada pues tendría una hermanita a la cual enseñaría todo lo que había descubierto del mundo._

_En cuanto Astoria arribó al mundo, el quinto mes del año 1980, fue recibida con todo el amor que se le puede otorgar a un recién nacido por sus padres y hermana. Ella había nacido, a diferencia de su hermana, con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes de su madre, que a pesar de no tener más de tres meses de nacido, mostraban unas ganas de vivir y fulgor pocas veces visto en un bebe._

_Conforme iban creciendo ambas hermanas lo hacían en gracia y belleza, pues ya tenían varios pretendientes en puerta a los a los 12 y 10 años respectivamente. Daphne a veces envidiaba a su hermana por el color de sus ojos, era lo primero en lo que se fijaban las personas en cuanto se presentaban en algún lugar. Mientras su hermana seguía las enseñanzas de sus padres y viva con humildad con todo y su fortuna incluida, Daphne crecía en egocentrismo y vanidad heredados por sus abuelos paternos, unos racistas de mestizos y nacidos de muggles que harían hasta lo imposible, incluso morir, antes de ver a su familia congeniar con gente de esa calaña. Por esa razón a Daphne no le costaba nada aparentar ser una sangre pura privilegiada._

_Astoria siempre recordaría el primer libro que leyó a los 7 años; "Magos y brujas famosos del siglo", más en concreto la pagina 31, donde salía inscrito "Harry Potter el niño que vivió", la sola mención de la palabra niño le hacía creer que no podría ser mayor a ella y no estaba equivocada. Su admiración por el niño de la cicatriz en forma de rayo empezó y creció en cuanto termino de leer su trágica y perturbadora historia, por eso cuando hizo cuentas y calculo que ese niño vivo entraría al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería el mismo año que entraría ella, no dudo ni un segundo en contarle a sus padres con quien compartiría clases e incluso, si Merlín lo permitía, casa._

_En ese momento sus padres la felicitaron y desearon todo su apoyo para que conociera al niño que vivió, aunque por dentro se dañaban a sí mismos por mentirle a su hija más pequeña. _

_Durante la primera guerra mágica de Voldemort, Michael Greengrass fue introducido en sus filas a la fuerza por sus padres y peleo contra antiguos amigos del colegio que tuvo que matar, pues eran ellos o su esposa. Al término de esta, fue uno de los que alego haber estado bajo el influjo del Imperius, sus padres habían muerto en una de las últimas batallas, y fueron removidos sus cargos._

_Con la mención del niño que destruyo al señor oscuro más poderoso que hubiera habido jamás, se le erizo la piel pues sabía que el señor de las tinieblas no estaba muerto, sabía que esperaba el momento indicado para vengarse del niño y que este al entran a Hogwarts solo traería desgracias a sus conocidos y su princesita no correría peligro por relacionarse Harry Potter._

_En cuanto llego la carta de Hogwarts para Astoria se lo dijo, rompió los sueños de la niña de conocer a su héroe de su libro favorito. Lo único que le importaba era su bienestar lo entendiera ella o no y sorprendentemente lo entendió. Comprendió las razones de sus padres para no acercarse al niño de la cicatriz, pero no quería decir que no podía verlo de lejos._

_Ella esperaba a alguien diferente, pues no había ningún retrato del personaje y tuvo que moldear uno que entrara dentro de los parámetros entre los que entraría un héroe, no esperaba encontrarse al niño flacucho y bajito e inseguro de sí mismo que se puso el sombrero seleccionador en cuanto lo nombraron, y a pesar de eso su admiración no decreció sino fue en aumento exponencial._

_Se limitaba a verlo en clases, a verlo casi caer de su escoba en cada partido de Quidditch en el que participaba, a ver como lo despreciaban por creerlo el heredero de Slytherin sin poder ayudarlo, a verlo montar hipogrifos, a verlo combatir dragones, a verlo nadar al fondo del lago negro; a verlo introducirse en una gran laberinto de muerte para salir gritando, a todo pulmón, que Voldemort había vuelto; a ver como lo tildaban de loco por ver algo que nadie más pudo, a ver como permanecía inmóvil sobre el inerte cuerpo de Dumbledore._

_Durante el que debía haber sido su séptimo año en Hogwarts pudo notar como todos lo buscaban por todos lados, incluido su padre que fue forzado a entrar a la guerra de nuevo. No fue el mejor ciclo escolar para nadie ni para los Slytherins; las chicas eran raptadas por horas por los mortifagos para luego regresar llenas de mugre y con la ropa hecha harapos y los chicos servían como blancos de práctica de maleficios y maldiciones._

_En cuanto llegó la noticia de que Harry Potter había sido visto en Hogsmead, más de la mitad se reunieron buscando una forma de apoyar al "Elegido", encabezados por Astoria. En cuanto el chico se mostró ante el, en ese entonces, director del colegio muchos estuvieron a punto de unírsele cuando la voz de Voldemort hizo temblar las paredes y la intervención de Pansy les consiguió a todos una estadía en los calabozos._

_Lejos de rendirse y escuchando como todos se preparaban para lo que se venía, Astoria contacto a su padre por medio de un patronus del cual nunca recibió respuesta. Después de que el asedio al castillo comenzara y los barrotes se rompieran, en el camino hacia el niño que vivo se encontró con un conocido de su padre, el señor Rodolphus Lestrange, el cual de la nada hizo aparecer los cuerpos, blancos como el mármol e inertes como las rocas, de sus padres y hermana con una sonrisa maniaca bailando en sus labios._

_La furia y odio que sintió hacia el esposo de Bellatrix fue tal que, con un poderoso y casi mortífero Cruciatus, lo dejo inconsciente y a merced de los aurores que participaron en la batalla. Fue ahí cuando decidió que se convertiría en la mejor auror que hubiera en el departamento. El deseo de ir a ayudar al elegido era grande, pero su familia necesitaba un entierro digno así que se desapareció con ellos hacia el cementerio de su familia. Rogaba hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido para volver y ayudar a su héroe._

_Al regresar a Hogwarts cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, vio que no había batalla y nadie peleando. Busco a alguien conocido entre todos los presentes pero solo encontró gente de otras casas y personas desconocidas, entonces lo visualizo. El niño rubio de ojos grises que a menudo estaba en las reuniones a las que iba su familia y con el que nunca hablo, estaba ahí con toda esa gente como esperando algo._

_La pregunta salió de sus labios automáticamente "¿Qué pasa?", él respondió pensativo "Todos esperan que no le haya hecho caso y este vagando por ahí con sus amigos", ella iba a preguntarle de que estaban hablando cuando todos comenzaron a salir al atrio principal. El mundo se le cayó en pedazos cuando vio a quien era a quien el gigante profesor de Criaturas mágicas cargaba en sus brazos._

"_¡HARRY POTTER HA MUERTO!" toda esperanza de conocerlo casi se pierde cuando escucho el grito de la que alguna vez fuera novia del chico, pero inesperadamente volvió levantarse del suelo y ataco a la serpiente del señor oscuro. Eso le dio la fuerza para seguir adelante con su cometido y ayudarle anónimamente. La batalla comenzó de nueva cuenta y cobro venganza de todas y cada una de las personas que algunas se dijeron "amigos" de su familia, facilitando el trabajo a los aurores._

_Hubiera querido felicitar y darle las gracias en ese momento al "Salvador del mundo mágico", pero el saberse la última de su familia le tenía muchas cuentas pendientes en el ministerio, además del luto que quería llevar para honrar a las personas que más amo en este mundo._

_El tiempo fuera del colegio, esperando su reapertura, lo utilizo remodelando su mansión y sus terrenos a su gusto, llorando la perdida de sus seres queridos y tratando de superarla. Estudiando y practicando, preparándose para el curso más intensivo que alguna vez tendría en la escuela que se convirtiera en su segunda casa._

_Su carta llego el 25 de julio de 1999, 6 días antes del cumpleaños del chico. Pensó en regalarle un presente como agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo, pero desistió ante una negativa de parte él, pues no se conocían. En cuanto llego el primero de septiembre y la cena del gran comedor termino, lo primero que hizo antes que nada, fue ir y hablar por primera vez con el que desde su infancia fuera su héroe, darle las gracias y despedirse con un beso. En el momento en el que lo vio y sus ojos se cruzaron, pudo ver un brillo que nunca antes había visto en esas esmeraldas tan parecidas a las de ella. Era amor, el chico amaba a alguien y por la forma en que miraba a su amiga no podía ser otra que la gran Hermione Jane Granger._

_Nunca se esperó que el muchacho, que comenzaba a gustarle pues había cambiado mucho en dos años y tres meses, llegara un lunes y se sentara con ella. Nunca se esperó que ese día comenzara su amistad. Tampoco se esperó que un chico como él no fuera correspondido por su amiga que era novia de su mejor amigo. Y supo que la vida le mostraba una oportunidad, una pequeña oportunidad de gustarle a ese chico; el dolor en sus ojos era más que evidente y eso la lastimaba por dentro, verlo anhelando cosas y vivencias que tal vez nunca serian verdad le hacían entregarle todo el cariño y apoyo que guardo, que le hubiera gustado brindarle todos los años que en los que lo miraba desde la lejanía. _

_Esos dos meses en compañía de él, habían sido los mejores de su vida, salvo por las continuas intervenciones de Hermione en octubre que, aparentemente parecía un poco molesta por la amistad que llevaban; y como sabía que la fecha en que se convirtió en leyenda se acercaba decidió hacer un pedido, un regalo para él. Por eso no había visto como el mejor amigo de Harry le grito todo lo que pensaba de él en lo más profundo de su ser, por eso espero a la directora en su despacho hasta que volvió con Hermione y Ron, por eso cuestiono a Neville sobre lo sucedido en la clase. Por eso anduvo una hora buscando a Harry por todo el castillo, hasta que se le ocurrió en único lugar en el que no había buscado. La torre más alta de Hogwarts como una vez él la nombro. Por eso corría con una mochila sobre su hombro esperando llegar con el muchacho para darle su regalo._

Por eso ahora se encontraba subiendo las tétricas escaleras a toda prisa, con los rayos de la luna inundando todo el ambiente, esforzando sus piernas más de lo necesario y solo hasta que llego arriba lo visualizo, se encontraba mirando hacia la nada pensativo, impasible, acurrucado sobre sí mismo; el viento jugaba con sus cabellos incontrolables dibujando curiosas sombras, con los rayos de la luna, en el suelo. Él la miro, por un momento creyó que todo estaba bien, que no había nada que reparar… o eso pensó hasta que un segundo después, los ojos de él comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras hablaba.

-Tiene razón Astoria… todo lo que dijo es verdad…- decía entre dientes aguantando las lágrimas causando un enrojecimiento de ojos- si no fueran mis amigos no tendrían que haber lidiado con todo eso… si no me conocieran nadie sufriría, si no fuera como soy Sirius no habría muerto… si no…

Y no soporto más, se desplomo frente a ella y comenzó a derramar todas las lagrimas que no había dejado libres desde que Hermione lo despreciara. Astoria se acercó rápidamente sin decir ninguna palabra y lo abrazo, se recargo en una de las columnas que sostenían la cúpula de la torre, lo apretó contra su pecho dejándolo liberar el dolor de amar sin ser amado.

* * *

_Lo ocurrido después de la batalla para Hermione Granger no fue fácil, pues aún tenía que encontrar y traer a sus padres de vueltas. El tiempo que paso en la mansión de Harry fue muy solitario, a pesar que todas las atenciones que le dirija su azabache amigo. El haber dejado inconcluso lo que sucedería entre ella y Ron la mataba por dentro, siempre le había gustado aunque ni ella lo supiera y que se fuera a vivir su duelo aparte le molestaba un poco pero lo entendía, ella conocía lo que era perder a algún familiar, tal cual lo es un hermano o tus padres._

_Los siete meses que estuvo en Grimmauld place, esperando noticias de sus padres gracias a los contactos que Harry había conseguido, se le hicieron eternos pues le recordaban la época en que viajo sola con Harry en busca de los Horrocruxes. En esos tiempos, un baile le había levantado el ánimo enormemente, ahora cada vez que Harry intentaba hacer lo mismo se reusaba, no quería ser grosera pero se impacientaba muy fácilmente; ya no había nadie a quien derrocar y el encontrar a sus padres era ahora su máxima prioridad._

_En cuanto los encontró y les devolvió la memoria, inmediatamente se fue con ellos al mundo muggle. Se pasó tres meses maravillosos con ellos, poniéndolos al tanto de todo lo que hizo, ocultando la herida que la marcaba como una nacida de muggles, pensando en que pasaría ahora que todo estaba tranquilo. _

_Su mama siempre le cuestionaba sobre su mejor amigo, que si el sentía algo más que amistad por ella, a lo que siempre respondía que no, aunque un dolor imperceptible se cernía sobre su pecho; o que si ella sentía algo por él y la respuesta era la misma. _

_Hasta que llego Ron el 2 de Mayo, a un año del final de la guerra, pidiéndole una cita. Se había emocionado demasiado que no le dio importancia a su vestimenta y salió con él con los jeans y la blusa que traía puesta. Ese día bajo un árbol cercano a su casa se hicieron novios… y la petición del pelirrojo desestabilizo a la castaña._

_El chico no quería que Harry se enterara de su relación, quería tener su secreto con ella, uno que ni Harry supiera. Y ella tan emocionada y embobada como estaba, acepto sin medir las consecuencias como siempre lo haría._

_Desde entonces corto toda comunicación con su mejor amigo, pues de comunicarse con él, le diría todo y Ron no se lo perdonaría. Cada semana se veían en algún lugar distinto, era como lo había soñado desde su sexto año escolar, Ron siendo caballeroso y dedicado con ella, siempre atento a algo más que si mismo y la comida._

_Su carta de invitación a Hogwarts llego el 31 de julio de 1999, durante una de sus salidas con Ron a algún sitio muggle que él quisiera conocer. No la vio sino pasada una semana y con ayuda de sus padres comenzó a preparar todo para su último ciclo escolar en Hogwarts. El querer trabajar en el ministerio de magia requería mucho esfuerzo en los EXTASIS y seguramente ella seria de las mejores de toda la historia; eso le había comentado Ron y por ese simple y vacío comentario dejo el estudio a un lado para concentrarse en su novio._

_El primero de Septiembre no tardó en llegar y como era la costumbre llego a La madriguera un día antes junto con sus padres. Todos los Weasley y sus padres preguntaron si sabían algo de Harry o si lo verían allá, algo que ni Ron ni Hermione supieron responder._

_El domingo primero de Septiembre alrededor de las 9:55, todos corrían en la estación King´s cross hacia la plataforma 9 3/4. Llegando un minuto antes de que la locomotora comenzara su marcha, se despidieron de sus padres y amigos a los lejos mientras el tren aumentaba la velocidad._

_Inmediatamente buscaron un compartimento vacío, en el cual quedarse. Ginny encontró lugar con Luna y otros de sus amigos de cursos anteriores y ellos no tuvieron otra opción que tratar de encontrar a Harry. Luego de diez minutos lo localizaron en un compartimento que se les hacía conocido, aunque no sabían por qué. _

_La noche que los nombraron premios anuales a ella y a Harry se enteró porque se le hacía tan conocido. En ese vagón se conocieron y no lo había recordado, mentalmente se había reprochado no recordar algo tan importante en su vida. La siguiente semana fue realmente dura, pues tenía que verse con Ron a escondidas de cualquiera y no era fácil. Luna casi los descubre en más de una ocasión con las manos en la masa._

_Solo hasta que le dijeron a Harry de su relación pudo sentirse tranquila, o mejor dicho, hasta que Harry los descubrió besándose en la madrugada en la torre anual pudo sentirse tranquila. El ver que los felicitaba con sinceridad y amigablemente la tranquilizó, pero muy en el fondo de si esperaba ver una escena de celos, espera ver que Harry les recriminara el no haberle dicho, pero nada de eso sucedió._

_Las semanas siguientes, en vez de mejorar iban empeorando poco a poco, pues Harry no se separaba de su nueva amiga Astoria Greengrass, Hermione comenzaba a sentirse rara cuando los veía juntos, riendo como si fueran amigos de hace mucho tiempo, cuando su más antigua amiga era ella y solamente ella. En un momento llego a creer que podrían ser celos pero lo desecho automáticamente._

_Del día de su cumpleaños no recordaba mucho salvo unas cuantas palabras que la inquietaban como lo eran "Déjame en paz, amiguita, cuidarme, a mí misma;" y se prometió no volver a tomar de esa manera. Durante todo octubre trato de acercarse más a Harry, sentía la necesidad de estar con él y ayudarlo como en los viejos tiempos, pero siempre que lo encontraba con él también estaba la chica Greengrass y su sola presencia la molestaba._

_Cuando a Harry se le enterró una varita mal destruida en el brazo, olvido todo pensamiento racional y corrió a ayudar a su amigo, su sorpresa no fue grande pues Astoria ya se encontraba sosteniéndolo evitando que cayera. Durante su estancia en la enfermería trato de estar con él todo el tiempo posible, pero a la única que le dejaron estar fue a Astoria, de nueva cuenta._

_Desde que vio a Harry con su nueva amiga sobresaliente, se propuso comenzar a estudiar otra vez. El inicio fue pesado, pues después de tanto tiempo de no leer un libro, el recobrar el camino es difícil. El ayudar a Ron en clases se volvió algo rutinario en cada clase, sobre todo en pociones, donde le ayudaba con su poción "__positivo__affectus__"_

_Esa simple poción que pudo haber mandado al caño nueve años de amistad por un simple error. Cuando el profesor Slughorn se encontraba revisando las pociones, la de Ron no estaba cerca de estar lista, de hecho era negra como la noche y burbujeaba asquerosamente, en algo debió haberse equivocado. En un desesperado intento por ayudar a su novio pronuncio un silencioso "__Coloris mutatio"__ que la cambio de consistencia y color dejándola como la pureza misma._

_Trato de advertir al profesor y que eligiera la de alguien más, pero fue demasiado tarde, los hizo pasar al frente. Por eso fue llevada junto con Ron a la oficina de la directora a recibir su castigo por romper las reglas, por eso se quedaría una hora limpiando cada mazmorra del pasillo por dos semanas. Supo quién había advertido a la directora del engaño cuando vio a los ojos al retrato del profesor Dumbledore. Estos lejos de demostrar el afecto de siempre, solo mostraron un brillo de decepción._

Por eso por primera vez en mucho tiempo discutió con Ron, por eso lo saco de la torre anual y por eso ahora se encontraba pensando donde podría encontrar a su mejor amigo, hasta que recordó el regalo que le había hecho Harry, el segundo mapa el merodeador. Aquel regalo con el que se había sentido tan bien junto a él mientras "hacia su ronda", acurrucada contra él frente al fuego de la chimenea… o eso hizo hasta que él decidió irse y dejarla sola con un vacío dentro de ella que no supo explicar.

El mapa marcaba el lugar en donde se encontraba cada persona en el castillo y lo localizo en la torre de astronomía, su nombre aparecía inmóvil, lo que indicaba que estaba sentado. Dejando el mapa en su cama, salió de la sala común a toda prisa esquivando a cada alumno que se interponía en su camino. Esperaba llegar antes de que Harry hiciera algo de lo que se podía arrepentir, esperaba llegar y hacerle sentir mejor, hacerle sentir que no estaba solo.

Cuando estaba a 10 escalones de alcanzar la cima de la torre más alta, escuchó a alguien llorar, pero no era un llanto normal… este estaba tan lleno de dolor y pesar que si lo escuchabas y te ponías en sintonía con él, tú de igual forma te pondrías en las mismas condiciones. Sabiendo que era su oportunidad para hacer sentir mejor a Harry, subió sin hacer ruido para no asustarlo, pero las escena que presencio la asusto a ella y le rompió el corazón.

Harry estaba llorando abrazado a alguien si, pero ese alguien no era ella, era Astoria Greengrass quien lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Creyéndose una intrusa se alejó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras comprendiendo todo lo que había estado haciendo… Salió de su trance completamente y se asustó de sí misma, se había ensimismado tanto en que su relación con Ron funcionara que había descuidado sus estudios y se alejó de su mejor amigo dando pauta que alguien más ocupara su lugar como la única persona frente a la que Harry Potter desnudaba sus sentimientos y lloraba abiertamente. Eso fue justamente lo que le rompió el corazón y le dejo un gran vacío en el estómago mientras se dirija de nueva cuenta a su habitación, derramando unas cuantas solitarias lágrimas.

* * *

Una hora después de estar liberando todo lo que tenía dentro desde hacía semanas, me separo de Astoria avergonzado.

-Lo siento Astoria… ¿Quién te dijo lo que paso…?

-No te disculpes… fue Neville…hice que me lo dijera.

-…de verdad Ron tenía razón…- No pude terminar la oración pues con una cachetada Astoria me hace reaccionar. Sentir como su mano deja caliente la zona que acaba de abofetear me deja en claro que ella únicamente quiere hacerme ver las cosas desde su perspectiva.

-Escucha Harry y escúchame bien… tú no tienes la culpa de nada, los únicos que tienen la culpa son nuestros ancestros y la misma sociedad mágica que con su despotismo y racismo crearon a ese vil ser llamado Voldemort…entiende que no eres el culpable de nada, ni de la muerte de tus padres, ni de la de Sirius, ni de la de nadie. Y si Hermione no puede ver cuánto la amas, es su problema… si lo sé no me preguntes desde cuándo, pero lo sé, he visto como la miras y el verte sufrir cada día por verla con tu mejor amigo me mata como no tienes idea...

El conocimiento que Astoria tiene sobre mí me abruma y alegra al mismo tiempo, saber que hay alguien con quien puedo contar me hace sentir un poco mejor. Separandome de ella y con paso vacilante, voy hasta el barandal de la torre. Los terrenos del castillo parecen destilar magia bajo la estrellada noche, el lago negro parece tener una profundidad infinita, los threstrals van y vienen recorriendo el Bosque prohibido como anonimos vigilantes. La brisa entra y sale en la torre tan rapido que apenas disfruto del rastro de perfume que se lleva consigo. Y reanudo la conversacion pendiente.

-Gracias… no hago esto muy a menudo; el permitirme la debilidad de llorar es… eres la segunda persona frente a la que lo hago asi.

-¿Y quién es la otra?- su curiosidad y sola presencia me saca siempre una sonrisa. Girando la cabeza, le doy la respuesta con la mirada y de cualquier manera se la digo.

-Hermione…- Digo con pesar

-No sabes cuánto me alegra saber eso Harry… entonces yo también tengo algo que decirte…cuando entramos a Hogwarts y nos iban a seleccionar en nuestras casas, el sombrero me dio la oportunidad de escoger entre Gryffindor y Slytherin… quería escoger Gryffindor y conocer al "niño que vivió", ser su amiga y compañera, pero las razones por las que escogí Slytherin tú ya las conoces… a veces me pregunto que habría sido si, en ese entonces, hubiera escogido a Gryffindor.

Si Astoria hubiera escogido Gryffindor… la sola idea de haberla conocido mucho tiempo antes me pone eufórico de la alegría. Conocer a la niña que se convertiría en la mujer que esta frente a mí, dándome todo su apoyo, habría sido genial. Las nubes ocultan tras de sí a la luna, impidiendo que sus rayos se cuelen por ellas, y por consecuencia, impidiéndome ver el rostro de Astoria.

-Harry...- con la mención de mi nombre pongo toda mi atención en ella-… sé que te gusto…- la sorpresa se impregna en mis facciones de tal forma que incluso me duelen; si ella sabe eso entonces sabía algunas de mis miradas eran, algunas, bastante libidinosas-… y tú a mí también me gustas…- la llama de la esperanza se prende en mi interior y recorre cada vena de mi cuerpo regresándome la vitalidad perdida.-… independientemente de que ames a tu mejor amiga, date la oportunidad y dame la oportunidad de sanar y curar todo el dolor que la vida te ha causado… déjame hacerlo hasta que ella se dé cuenta de lo que sientes o hasta que tú la olvides, lo que suceda primero, entonces serás libre de tomar la decisión que consideres correcta. Déjame estar a tu lado de ahora en adelante…

La madurez es algo que muy pocas personas logran conseguir y Astoria es una de ellas, me pedía que estuviéramos juntos, a pesar de mi amor por Hermione. Las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo reclaman mi atencion como la miel a las abejas. Sus ojos verdosos brillantes anhelando una respuesta, su respingada y colorada nariz a causa del frio, las sonrojadas mejillas, sus carnosos labios rosados, el cuello ligeramente inclinado mostrando la palida piel; el aire que entra y sale llenando sus pulmones, alzando y bajando su pecho armoniosamente. Hipnotizado respondo.

-Yo ya también había pensado en eso… pero determine que no sería justo para ti, que este contigo cuando la amo a ella…

-Como te dije será solo hasta que tomes una decisión sobre lo que es mejor para …

Y sin contenerme mas, actuando impulsivamente como era mi costumbre, no la deje terminar y la bese, tomandola de la cintura, como me hubiera gustado hacerlo en el claro del bosque prohibido. Su respuesta no tardó en llegar y sus labios comenzaron a bailar el mismo ritmo que los míos. Su sabor era diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera probado antes. Eran dulces como el chocolate, tan adictivos que el pensar en ellos te hacia agua la boca; y a momentos tan picantes como el tradicional chile habanero, que si te lo comías a mordidas podías sentir el infierno en tu boca; un delicioso sufrimiento.

Las reservas de aire en mis pulmones estaban en un punto crítico y, reticente, me separe solo unos centímetros de ella. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas se combinaban en medio de nosotros y abriendo los ojos, no sé en qué momento los cerré, veo el sonrojo color sangre que adorna sus mejillas. Ella al momento me mira y me sonríe complacida por el trabajo bien hecho. Extasiado por saber que mi beso le gusto, la abrazo pasando mis manos por su cintura. Una correa se atora con una de mis manos y veo la mochila que tiene colgada de su hombro.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Oh ya lo veras querido…

* * *

Si algo caracterizaba a Hermione Granger era ser insistente y aferrada a una idea en cuanto esta llegaba a su cabeza. En vez de dirigirse a su habitación como había pensado, regreso sobre sus pasos y espero pacientemente a que ambos chicos bajaran. Una hora estuvo esperándolos pero ninguno bajada, así que subió a encararlos. La puerta estaba entre abierta, justo como la había visto antes, lo que indicaba que seguían adentro.

Vio Harry abrazando a la chica Greengrass por la cintura y escucho la pregunta que él le dirigió.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Oh ya lo veras querido…- ella comenzó a sacar un bulto envuelto en papel de correo.- por esto me llamo la directora, como no pude mandarte nada en tu cumpleaños y sabía que esta fecha era especial para ti, decidí traerte este regalo..

Harry tomo el paquete y lo desenvolvió apresuradamente para ver su contenido. El asombro en su cara era muy notorio.

-Era de mi padre… te lo pones en el antebrazo, introduces la varita dentro de la ranura y con un movimiento de muñeca esta sale directamente a tu mano. Vuelve a su lugar con el mismo movimiento.

Un pedazo de cuero atado con correas que se sujetaba al antebrazo de preferencia del usuario, con un complicado sistema de pequeños engranes que hacían toda la magia del movimiento retráctil. Los magos antiguos lo usaban en los duelos pues era muy cómo y practico pero con el tiempo su uso se fue olvidando y pasaron a la historia.

-No sé qué decir… Gracias, pero no debiste hacerlo.

-Claro que debía, yo quería que mi novio tuviera algo que me perteneciera.

Novio… la palabra novio dejo en shock a Hermione, pero regreso inmediatamente al recordar algo que había olvidado. El cumpleaños de su supuesto mejor amigo… había olvidado el cumpleaños de Harry; recordó que ese día había salido con Ron a un antro, a conocer la sensación de la que hablaban todos los jóvenes muggles. En un momento, una balada lenta inundo el lugar y solo las parejas se adentraron en la pista de baile al compás de la tonada.

En su momento no la reconoció, pero ahora sabía que esa era la canción que había bailado con Harry en la tienda de campaña; esa era su canción de ellos dos y la había bailado con alguien que los abandono, dejándolos a su suerte.

Lo miserable que se sintió no podía ser explicado con palabras, además no tendría tiempo pues las voces de Harry y Astoria volvieron a escucharse.

-Es tarde… mejor nos vamos.

-Sí, estoy cansada…

Como la amiga del quebrantador de reglas número uno de Hogwarts, se alejó lo más pronto posible y cuando percibió que nadie la escucharía, comenzó a correr, ahora si, a su habitación a pensar relajar un poco su cabeza que era un remolino de pensamientos.

* * *

Llegamos a la sala de común de Slytherin y como siempre, no quiero despedirme de ella.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana… te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero… descansa- y con un sutil roce de labios me despido de ella como lo imagine cientos de veces.

Con todo y los acontecimientos del día, no puedo más que sentirme dichoso de tener a alguien a quien querer… y que de igual forma me quiere. Benditos sean los giros que tiene la vida.

* * *

Por fin aqui esta, lo hubiera subido ayer, pero queria que quedara lo mejor posible, asi que espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Luna White 29:Me agrada saber que el capitulo te gusto. Como harry aqui tiene 19 años y no pudo vivir bien su adolescencia, como yo lo veo, le hago pasar situaciones que expongan su agrado hacia el sexo opuesto y a veces es bastante divertido imaginar sus reacciones. Sobre si Astoria ama a harry, en este capitulo dejo claro este aspecto. Espero que sigas al pendiente de las actualizaciones y sigas dejando reviews, gracias y hasta la proxima.

miriam 9: Gracias por el review y sobre lo que dices... recordaras que en una parte torturan a Hermione, harry se refiere a la marca que le dejan en su brazo izquierdo , que es por donde él sangraba en ese momento. de nuevo gracias por el review.

Melina Kudo Ozora: Gracias por comentar, de verdad se aprecia demasiado cada reviews que dejan. Espero que este capitulo te deje satisfecha en cuanto a Harry, Astoria y Hermione. hasta la proxima.

HGHP95: Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, en cuanto a este capitulo dejo en claro algunos aspectos relacionados con tu comentario. espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y nos vemos la sig. semana.

Dannie: Que bueno que tuvieras libre un momento para dar tu opinion, gracias por leer la historia y seguirla cada semana. Si bien las razones del comportamiento de Hermione no quise dejarlas tan explicitas o eso trate, ahi estan todas y cada una de ellas. Espero seguir viendo comentarios tuyos en un futuro no muy lejano, de nuevo gracias.

UsagiYadi: Es bueno saber que te gusta lo que maquino mi mente y no te procupes por la actualizacion, si el lunes no esta, a mas tardar el miercoles de cada semana estara el nuevo capitulo. A veces son cortos porque aunque me gusta la cantidad, la calidad tambien es un factor importante y no quisiera llenar 30 paginas de word con cosas sin sentido. gracias y espero seguir viendo tu nombre en la lista de reviews.

pax399: Gracias por seguir la historia y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo especial.

hyugaharuka: Mi pareja favorita de hecho es Harry/Hermione, ahora tambien es harry/Astoria. Gracias por el review, ojala este capitulo te haya gustado.

Aldrin71: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste esta historia. El personaje de Astoria me gusto por muchas cosas, lo habia visto en otro fic en donde nada tenia que ver con harry pero aparaecia en el mismo y su nombre me gusto mucho, siento que le da caracter al personaje que moldees. Ojala el capitulo te haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

A todos las personas que no comentan pero siguen el fic cada semana, les agradezco su fildelidad y confianza. Esperando que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, me despido hasta la proxima semana. Gracias y no olviden dejar un review que es lo que me alienta a seguir trayendoles un capitulo nuevo cada semana.


	8. Solo en ese momento

**_Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter, asi como sus personajes y lugares, le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y las películas a Warner Bros. Studios._**

* * *

_**-Solo en ese momento...-**_

-Como una máquina expendedora… ¿no?

La volteo a ver de nuevo sorprendido por sus vastos conocimientos, tanto de la magia como del mundo muggle, y ella me devuelve una sonrisa orgullosa de sí misma. Las delicadas y coloradas hojas del otoño se arremolinan y rompen a cada paso que damos en el sendero que lleva a Hogsmeade.

Habíamos quedado de encontrarnos en la reja de entrada del castillo, junto a los carruajes. El frio arreciaba tanto que la chamarra no me protegía del todo, causándome dolor en los huesos. Mientras la esperaba, jugaba con mi propio aliento imaginando que fumaba; algunos chicos me miraban raro, pero que esperaban, mi niño interior necesitaba a veces un poco de aquello que se me fue privado; juegos infantiles, risas soñadoras; imaginar ser como papá con una pipa en la boca y el periódico vespertino en las manos, ponerme sus zapatos y sus corbatas fingiendo ir al trabajo. A veces anhelaba haber sido dado en adopción, de cualquier forma terminaría llegando a Hogwarts.

Yo seguía jugando con las creaciones que el helado clima me permitía con mis manos en los bolsillos cuando, inesperadamente, unos delgados brazos me amarraron por detrás y el aliento que emanaba de esa boca choco contra mi lóbulo, causándome un delicioso escalofrió. "¿Nos vamos?" fue lo que dijo antes de que volteara a verla y tomara su rostro entre mis manos para besarla. Sus cálidos labios sabían igual que la última vez que los probé, con un agregado extra, fresa silvestre.

La tome por la mano y comenzamos a caminar al pueblo mágico a petición de ella. El contraste que creaban sus frías manos contra las mías era inevitablemente placentero; los arboles del camino eran muy variados, pinos, acres, robles todos mudando el color de sus pieles a la espera de la primavera. Caminamos hablando trivialidades, contando chistes, queriendonos. Al cabo de un rato, el pueblo comenzó a hacerse visible en la lejanía. Le comente que sería bueno tener ahí unas máquinas muggles de las que daban bocadillos si ponías una moneda dentro de ellas y su perspicacia me hizo sonreír.

Llegando a la entrada principal me sugiere ir a Honeydukes y sin chistar la sigo. En la famosa tienda de dulces todos los chicos y chicas que vinieron a la visita se pelean por los mejores dulces, nadie quiere quedarse sin provisiones. Mientras Astoria va por algunas cosas, yo voy en busca de ranas de chocolate y varitas de regaliz. A un lado de las ranas de chocolate, las grajeas Bertie Bott llaman mi atención; hace mucho que no como una de esas pero las probabilidades de que me toque un sabor agradable son muy pocas. La curiosidad, el morbo y la sensación de peligro se apoderan de mí completamente y tomo una caja mediana.

Ansioso tomo mis cosas y me dirijo al mostrador donde espero a Astoria pacientemente; al parecer todos tienen el objetivo de llenarse de caries, cada alumno que paga sus dulces se lleva no menos de tres bolsas, aunque también es comprensible si hace más de dos años que no prueban las delicias que se venden aquí. Ella llega con una caja de chocolates y un pirulí en la boca.

Ofreciéndome a apagar, tomo sus cosas y junto con las mías, se las doy a la cajera. Una chica rubia de nuestra edad, tal vez un poco mayor, que me dirige una sonrisa seductora y un poco intimidadora mientras cobra los dulces.

-"Grajeas Bertie Bott" eh… eres valiente guapo- me dice recargándose en el mostrador y quitándome una imaginaria pelusa de la chamarra. Un poco nervioso e intimidado trato de tomar nuestra bolsa, pero Astoria me gana arrebatándosela de las manos.

-"Gracias"…- un sarcasmo sobreactuado de mi novia y rápidamente salimos de la tienda.- Zorra, ¿quién se cree... que no ve que vengo contigo?

Su mueca de molestia cambia al voltear a verme. El que me cuide y proteja de otras mujeres me halaga tanto que mi autoestima aumenta mucho más de lo que lo ha hecho en el pasado año.

-¿Quisiera ir con un servidor, bella dama, a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla?- Me encanta jugar esto con ella, creo que es algo que Sirius haría o eso quisiera pensar.

-Con usted hasta el fin del mundo, sir Potter.-Le ofrezco mi brazo, ella lo toma y vamos hasta Las tres escobas.

Ya ahí vamos hasta una mesa para dos, un mesero nos atiende, ordenamos las bebidas preferidas por todos los jóvenes, aunque algunos prefieran el whisky de fuego. Mientras esperamos, a lo lejos puedo ver al profesor Slughorn contando sus "mágicas" anécdotas. Al estar aquí los recuerdos fluyen como el agua en los rápidos, el sexto año en Hogwarts no fue el mejor que haya tenido. Un día como este, pero muchísimo más helado, Hermione, Ron y yo habíamos venido a pasar un buen rato; en su momento lo fue, pero ahora era solo una prueba más de lo ciego que había estado, Hermione menciono algo sobre si ella y Ron se besaran; recordándolo bien un pequeño retorcijón se había establecido en mi estómago, idiotamente creí que era a causa de le cerveza de mantequilla. Siempre supe que ambos se gustaban y eso solo hace más amargo cada trago en este lugar.

-Astoria… ¿podemos irnos de aquí…? no me siento muy bien.

-Claro…- ella llama a un mesero y le pide la cuenta- si quieres podemos regresar al castillo…

- Creo que será lo mejor…

-Harry muchacho, señorita Greengrass… lamento lo sucedido el jueves Harry, no tenía idea de que sucedería. Los culpables ya están cumpliendo su condena

-No fue culpa suya…. Discúlpeme profesor pero… ¿se le ofrece algo…? Estábamos a punto de irnos.

-Será rápido… venía a invitarlos la fiesta que siempre ofrezco en diciembre… ya sabrás cómo es esto ¿verdad?- asiento un poco mareado por lo que sucedido en esa época- bien los veré ahí, ya recibirán mi lechuza.

La tomo de la mano y a toda prisa salimos del toxico lugar.

-Los recuerdos… ¿cierto?- afirmo moviendo la cabeza.

-Si… Hermione se veía divina… ¿Cómo la olvidare si cada maldito lugar del mundo me recuerda a ella?- Quiero arrancar mi cabello por la desesperación que siento, el dolor producido no es el suficiente para hacerme olvidar. El tacto de Astoria en mis manos me calma lo suficiente para dejar mi cuero cabelludo sano y salvo

-El tiempo lo sana todo, vámonos… será mejor tomar un carruaje.

* * *

¿Por qué su magia tenía que ser tan poderosa? ¿Por qué tenía que saber cómo cambiar el color de una poción? ¿Por qué quiso ayudar a Ron en un principio? Etc.

Tantas preguntas le llegaban a la cabeza y ninguna respuesta acudía en su auxilio. En vez de estar tratando de recuperar a su amigo, aunque estuviera con su "novia", se encontraba limpiando cada mazmorra que pudiera encontrarse sucia, que eran todas claro está; cada día, dos horas, durante dos semanas podía visualizarse limpiando calderos viejos e instrumentos para preparación de pociones. Y esas mismas dos semanas no cruzaría con Ron ni un pio, él también se encontraría con ella pero lo ignoraría en lo posible; si no se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarlo, el habría reprobado esa parte de la calificación, pero no le habría dicho a Harry tanta inmadurez e insensatez, que si bien, venia de lo más profundo de su corazón era lo más hiriente que le pudo oír decir.

Aunque por otro lado, si no lo hubiera hecho, no se habría dado cuenta del daño y el dolor que Harry aun sentía después de la guerra y, más aun, no se habría dado cuenta del daño que se hacía así misma al ignorar a Harry porque lo necesitaba, no como amigo ni como hermano; no sabía determinar el modo en que lo necesitaba, era como cuando el mundo creyó que salían en cuarto año, solo sentía un calor naciente en su pecho que era de lo más agradable.

Intento que Ron se disculpara, pero el orgulloso Weasley no lo haría pues alegaba que "él no tuvo la culpa, sino ella"; en parte lo aceptaba sí, pero el también debió hacer mejor su trabajo y no pedir ayuda de último momento o por lo menos evitar tomar la poción. Eso solo le dejaba en claro que de alguna forma quería dejar salir todo eso en contra de Harry, pero no se lo comento, no quería echar más leña al fuego.

Ella se disculpó por ambos inmediatamente al día siguiente; alguien normal se negaría, nadie podía soportar tanto sufrimiento a propósito más si en cambio Harry, tan piadoso y bondadoso como siempre, acepto las disculpas un segundo después, sin vacilar menciono que todo estaba bien.

Ese mismo día trato de remediar sus errores, trato de acercarse a Harry como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. El único problema es que él siempre desaparecía; si ella llegaba, él se iba; si ella se iba, él llegaba. Prácticamente se pasó todo el día sola y el sábado no fue la excepción; la biblioteca y ella solas, como lo llego hacer años atrás cuando surgían peleas entre ellos. Le dolía volver a esos tiempos, donde era ella y nada más, pero le dolía más saberse responsable de ello; él no tenía vela en el entierro, la única culpable era Hermione Granger "la mejor amiga de Harry Potter".

"Mejor amiga"… esa denominación comenzaba a molestarle porque no merecía semejante título, además, cada vez que lo recordaba una espinilla se instalaba en su corazón. Eso nunca le había pasado salvo una vez, de nuevo en cuarto año; esperaba que Harry bailara con ella, una pieza y nada más; o que al menos le reclamara por qué no le había dicho con quién iba a ir. Y nunca más volvió a pensar en ello, lo dejo en el pasado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el único baile que compartieron en la tienda de campaña fue mucho más especial que aquel vanidoso y superfluo del torneo; no había fiesta, no había vestidos, no había trajes, eran solo ellos y con eso bastaba.

Hoy, por lo menos, los calderos estaban limpios para ser utilizados mañana. Miro su reloj de muñeca y observo que eran poco más de las doce. Poco le importaba que Ron no hubiera acabado aun y salió en dirección a la sala común, tenía demasiada tarea atrasada y trataría de avanzarla lo más que pudiera.

Tardo menos de cinco minutos en salir de las mazmorras, el aire fresco del medio día le pego de lleno en la cara aliviando las náuseas que comenzaba a sentir. A unos metros de ella dos personas caminaban tomadas de la mano; para no ser descubierta se ocultó en la sombras del pasillo siguiendo al objeto de sus pensamientos.

-Lamento haberte arruinado la tarde…

-No te preocupes… cualquier lugar es bueno si estoy contigo.

-Gracias, ¿si quieres podríamos estudiar un poco o no lo sé…?

-Vamos a la biblioteca… estaremos solos ahí- pudo percibir la picardía en la frase y el sonrojo de Harry no le fue indiferente.

-Bien, voy por unos libros y te veo ahí en media hora….- Antes de soltarse un corto pero apasionado beso los unió.

-Te veré ahí entonces…

Ambos tomaron direcciones separadas y su figura se perdió en los lúgubres pasillos del castillo, a pesar de que afuera comenzaba a salir el sol. El estado de shock de Hermione desapareció junto con ellos; ambos iban a ir a estudiar a la biblioteca, era la oportunidad perfecta para ir acercándose poco a poco a Harry, aun si estuviera Astoria presente, de cualquier forma ambas tenían tarea de Aritmancia.

La cuestión era llegar después que ellos para que no se fueran apenas la vieran ahí, asique si su plan funcionaba en poco tiempo Harry volvería a ser su mejor amigo aunque doliera pensar en ello; solo necesitaba cuantificar el daño, rogaba que no fuera mucho.

* * *

Si Harry se había dado cuenta de que Hermione se encontraba detrás de ellos, no lo demostró. Con el rabillo del ojo Astoria pudo verla, observándolos anhelante de estar con su amigo; no sabía si se había dado cuenta que Harry la amaba pero desde el viernes su comportamiento hacia su novio cambio, se disculpó por algo que no solo le concernía a ella y ese gesto tuvo un muy buen efecto en Harry, a pesar de que ya no quisiera amarla.

La chica no le caía mal, es más, en su momento la admiro por la tenacidad y coraje que la caracterizaban; casi cae de su gracia por el abandono que sufrió Harry por su causa, pero se mantuvo en su lugar al saber que solo una parte de la culpa era de ella y con las disculpas solo lo confirmo: quería a su amigo de vuelta.

No le gustaba ver a los demás sufrir y ella podía ver la desolación y culpabilidad que envolvían últimamente a la castaña, la ayudaría a recuperar a Harry y al mismo tiempo evitaría que él sufriera más por ella, una tarea realmente difícil; no le molestaría verlos como los amigos que siempre habían sido, después de todo solo le gustaba Harry, no lo amaba… o por lo menos no aun, aunque él ya tenía ganado su lugar dentro de ella.

La parte del castillo donde ella vivía siempre era fría, húmeda y mohosa o así era la parte exterior. Su sala común siempre había estado adornada con costosos muebles, cortinas y demás cosas. Lo pulcro que absolutamente todo llegaba a ser era tanto que, incluso irónicamente, podía llegar a asquear.

Su habitación apenas y recibía los rayos del sol; que tan amargado habrá estado Salazar Slytherin como para que el lugar donde dormirían los "sangre pura merecedores de todo privilegio y atención" fuera tan frio y lúgubre.

Si no podía llegar a ser auror, siempre tenía la oportunidad de ir al mundo muggle y convertirse en actriz; ese pensamiento no llegaba en vano, pues 7 años rodeada de pura serpiente traicionera la habían obligado a actuar como ellas, a pensar como ellas y, por lo tanto, anticipar sus movimientos. Cada noche, de cada día, de cada semana, de cada mes de, cada año tenía que escuchar a sus compañeras Pansy y Milicent hablar pestes de Harry y sus amigos; conforme crecían los comentarios se volvían más mordaces y obscenos. Una vez incluso tuvo pesadillas por lo que le desearon a Hermione, cuando vieron con quien había ido al baile de navidad de cuarto; algo que no se le desearía a nadie a menos que realmente estés mal de alguna parte de la cabeza, un eufemismo seria poco para relatar las asquerosidades que salían de sus bocas.

En pocas palabras y más amables palabras, querían que violaran a Hermione, que la hicieran sufrir de formas inenarrables y tan brutales como para que no pudiera ponerse en pie; incluso un mortifago especializado en tortura podía haber tomado unas cuantas clases con aquellas perversas y descentradas "niñas".

Le daba pena y tristeza que alguien pudiera llegar pensar semejantes cosas o peor aún desearlas. Por un mes entero tuvo pesadillas, las cuales se fueron aminorando gracias a las mágicas manos de la señora Pomfrey.

Rápidamente despejo su mente de esos tristes pensamientos y tomo sus libros de DCAO, Aritmancia y Astronomía. Los EXTASIS que más difíciles se le antojaban eran Aritmancia y Astronomía, pero estudiar unos cuantos maleficios y maldiciones nunca venía mal.

Salió de su sala común y tomo dirección hacia la biblioteca, ningún alumno o compañero se veía rondando los pasillos, todos seguramente estaban en Hogsmeade pasando un buen rato; ella también pasaría un buen rato ahora que no había nadie en el castillo y no necesariamente estudiando.

Harry, aunque ya tenía 19 años, no tenía mucha experiencia en cuanto a las necesidades que una mujer tenía; dejando de lado cualquier tema sexual o subido de tono por el momento, los mimos que cualquier chica quería no eran parte del repertorio de acciones del azabache, hacia su mejor esfuerzo de eso no había duda, pero todavía era un poco retraído. La abrazaba y besaba intensamente sí; le gustaba sí, es más le encantaba, pero solo eso hacia; la pelirroja no fue una buena maestra para el muchacho y estaba segura que con un poco más de relajación y confianza sentimental, el chico se soltaría todo lo que le faltaba… y conocía el lugar perfecto, solo debía prepararlo.

Llegando al pasillo de la biblioteca pudo ver a Harry mirando la puerta desde el otro lado del pasillo, estaba pensativo, estaba ahí sin realmente estarlo. Con paso cauteloso, se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

-Me gusta la arquitectura del barroco, pero creo que exageraron un poco con la puerta…- menciono como si nada, haciendo que Harry diera un respingo ante su "inesperada" presencia.

-No te vi llegar.

-Eso supuse, entremos…- él asintió y ambos entraron a la solitaria tumba del conocimiento.

* * *

Hermione los vio entrar a la biblioteca desde la lejanía. Inmediatamente tomo asiento para esperar por lo menos 20 minutos antes de entrar a escena; ya sabía la excusa con la que entraría y los abordaría, con un gesto de sorpresa les preguntaría que creía que estaban en Hogsmeade junto con los demás y platicaría un poco con ellos antes de mencionarle a Astoria algunas "dudas" sobre la tarea de Aritmancia. Parecía simple y eficaz, pero tenía sus dudas; tal vez como las anteriores veces, una jugarreta del destino los obligaría a irse y dejarla sola ahí.

No había pensado en cómo se sentiría el estar con Harry y su nueva novia más de tres segundos. Nunca se había sentido incomoda cuando Harry estaba con Ginny compartiendo espacio con ella, ahora el solo pensarlo era un poco inquietante; no sabría cómo reaccionar ante sus muestras de cariño… el hecho de pensar en que existía la posibilidad de que se besaran frente a ella la hacía sentir rara, no sabía exactamente como.

Ya tendría tiempo para analizarlo, ahora debía intentar recuperar a su amigo, costara lo que costara. Luego de un rato más, se levantó y encamino hacia la biblioteca, silenciosa entro en la estancia con olor a pergamino viejo, agradeció que la señora Pince no estuviera en su escritorio, solo así podría pasar desapercibida hasta alcanzar a los novios.

A través de una estantería los visualizo unas mesas mas allá, parecían discutir algún término del libro de artes oscuras de Harry. Ese libro se le hizo extraño, nunca lo vio en el repertorio de la biblioteca, entonces lo noto; los ojos de Harry brillaban como no los había visto hacerlo en mucho tiempo, sonreía como hace tiempo no lo hacía, al parecer la presencia de la chica Greengrass era lo que producía en el efecto placebo en Harry.

Recordándolo bien, cuando volvió a ver a Harry en la primera semana de clases, había un brillo igual o más intenso cada vez que lo veía, el mismo fue menguando cuando se enteró de su relación con Ronald. Se maldijo por haber sido tan poco perceptiva, pues algo entre ellos había producido que sus ojos tuvieran luz propia, tal vez el verse después de mucho tiempo, tal vez que ellos fueran premios anuales y tuvieran una torre propia, tal vez el hecho de que todo volvería a ser como antes… aunque eso se le antojaba muy improbable.

Sacudió su cabeza más confundida que antes y rápidamente se acercó a ellos como si no supiera que estaban ahí. Como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos, leyó "intrigada" cada uno de los títulos de los libreros.

Y Astoria, en cuanto la vio, supo que esa era la oportunidad para acercar a los amigos.

-¡Hermione!...

-Shhh…- se oyó desde la entrada de la biblioteca. Hermione se "sorprendió" al verlos ahí luego de la interrupción de la señora Pince.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?... creí que todos estaban en Hogsmeade.

-Pues nos aburrimos y decidimos regresar a estudiar un poco… ¿tú no fuiste?

-No tuve oportunidad, estuve limpiando las mazmorras desde temprano y acabe hace unos cuantos minutos. Pero como sea, ¿que estudian?

-Unos maleficios de un libro antiguo, nada importante realmente.

Harry seguía el intercambio de palabras como un partido de tenis; cada palabra, de un lado a otro, miraba a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

-Bueno, yo vine a hacer mis tareas pendientes… tal vez podríamos aprovechar para hacer la tarea de Aritmancia ¿no crees?

-Seguro… ¿no te importa verdad?- esta vez se dirigió a su novio, el cual solo atino a negar ausente.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde Astoria, Hermione y Harry se encontraban dirigiéndose a los terrenos del castillo, con la ilusión de despejar un poco su mente y que los conocimientos adquiridos quedaran fijos en sus mentes.

Era una fría tarde de otoño, una de las ultimas a decir verdad, pues parecía que el invierno llegaría antes ese año. Las bajas temperaturas se intensificaban conforme se acercaban al Boque prohibido, alguno de ellos tuvo la grandiosa idea salir justo cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse tras el horizonte.

Los tonos naranjas que creaba el astro rey sobre el cielo era un espectáculo descomunal, o eso era lo que pensaba Harry embriagado por dos conocidos y adorados perfumes que luchaban por ser captados enteramente por sus receptores olfativos. La sensación era tan abrumadora que no dio cuenta de cuando llegaron a las orillas del lago negro y se centró en medio de ambas chicas.

El árbol, que alguna vez los acompañara como uno de sus lugares favoritos del castillo, de nuevo era un mudo testigo de todo lo que bullía dentro de "El salvador del mundo mágico"; no se imaginaba porque si Astoria sabia el dolor que le producía tener a Hermione tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos, le pregunto si quería ir con ellos a los terrenos cuando en un principio únicamente le dijo a la misma Astoria. El único pensamiento que llegaba a su cabeza era "Ella sabe lo que hace", tal vez era un forma de que aceptara que ella nunca estaría con él; tal vez, subliminalmente, le decía "Aprende a vivir con ello sin que te duela, el amor es lo mejor que puedes sentir, quédate con lo bueno y olvida lo malo, dale todo lo que tengas sin esperar nada a cambio…".

Aun no se creía capaz de vivir sin que le doliera, ya había aceptado que no tendría posibilidad con ella, eso lo asumió tiempo atrás. Eran emociones demasiado fuertes como para que un chico destrozado emocionalmente, luego de una guerra, digiriera tan fácil.

Decidido a examinar sus posibilidades más adelante, se concentró en el aire húmedo que ofrecía noviembre, en las ligeras ondas que se producían en el profundo lago negro, en el silencio acechador que inundaba el bosque prohibido, en los agarres inesperados que sus manos formaron; en las manos entrelazadas que se unían a su izquierda, en las finas facciones, en los gestos involuntarios que producía su novia; con una mirada verde, puesta en el horizonte, que auguraba tiempos mejores.

Se concentró, ahora, en las manos entrelazadas de su lado derecho; la un poco maltratada piel, producto de horas de trabajo injusto; en la oculta cicatriz que le recordaba lo que pudo hacer y no hizo, lo que tenía enfrente y nunca vio; en los castaños bucles que se juntaban sobre el pecho de la muchacha; en los sonrosados labios entreabiertos, pidiendo silenciosamente un beso; en la mirada color miel que deseosa, pedía el perdón a cualquiera que pudiera dárselo.

Solo en ese momento, con sus dos manos entrelazadas con otras, Harry se sintió completo, feliz, en casa; solo en ese momento pudo olvidar el dolor, dejarlo un instante atrás y se permitió el disfrutar de la sensación que lo inundaba; se permitió apretar un poco el agarre con Astoria, agradeciendo todo lo que había hecho por él, por haber creído siempre en él; se permitió apretar un poco el agarre con Hermione haciéndolo saber que no había nada que perdonar. Se permitió darle a cada una lo que tenía para dar, a ambas las soltó; a una la estrecho por la cintura, reafirmando su relación mientras que a la otra la tomaba por los hombros, siendo el mejor amigo que alguna vez fue; dando lo que un amigo, aunque amara, daría.

Y Astoria se sintió dichosa.

Y Hermione se sintió, inexplicablemente, decepcionada. Ella quería, no sabía porque, también ser estrechada por la cintura.

* * *

_Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, lamento la demora pero queria esperar un poco para poder continuar pues, de alguna forma, esta fue una parte del fic. Como lo dije una vez en una respuesta, no me gusta poner tanto palabrerio sin consistencia y este capitulo, aunque un poco corto, es como una transicion entre partes._

_LadyH.J.P.-P: Thank you so much, I don´t understood at all your comment, but tank you for keep reading the story than my mind created._

_hyugaharuka: Gracias, significa mucho el apoyo que todos me brindan. En cuanto a tu opinion, creo que deberias ver todo tambien desde la perspectiva de Hermione, auqnue como dije es tu opinion y se respeta y si te gusta mas la pareja Harry/Astoria, habra noticias sobre ellos la proxima semana._

_Luna White 29: Que bueno que amaste el capitulo, eso de verdad motiva. Creo que tu te adelantas un poco a los hechos en este fic, Hermione y Ron aun no terminan, por mas que odie la idea, pero es parte de la trama. En cuanto a Harry y Astoria, como comienzan su etapa de noviazgo havra un acercamiento mas profundo y tengo por ahi una escena que iba incluir en este capitulo, pero decidi dejarla para despues para que se cociera mejor antes de sevirla. El fic si lo habia pensado en M, pero como al principio no hay nada de eso decidi dejarlo un poco mas abajo y como veras, la clasificacion ya subio._

_Satorichiva: Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y de hecho, la historia de Astoria y su familia me gusto demasiado escribirla. Sobre Hermione creo que ella te responde en este capitulo. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo,¡nos leemos!_

_Melina Kudo Ozora: Gracias por darme un poco de tu tiempo al comentar. Al igual que arriba espero que Hermione te responda ciertas dudas tuyas y gracias por la aclaracion, aunque de hecho, yo en mi vida lo he tomado como una frase vulgar, siempre que la escuchaba o decia era en el mas inocente sentido de la misma. Ojala el capitulo te haya gustado._

_Lizairy cullen: Me gusto mucho tu comentario, bastante hilarante debo decir. Gracias y espera un "acercamiento entre esos dos"._

_Crazzy76: Si si llegue a transmitirte el dolor de Harry, mi trabajo esta hecho. Gracias por seguir esperando las actualizaciones y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado._

_Aldrin71:Gracias por el comentario, creo que este capitulo deja un poco mas en claro los sentimientos de la castaña. Espero te haya gustado._

_Igual que antes quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, aunque no dejen review. Los numeros que dejan en cada visita, creo que alienta a todo autor a traer mas. Otra vez gracias a todos y ¡nos leemos la proxima semana!_


End file.
